Luna de Escocia
by Three Swords
Summary: En medio de un complicado conflicto entre clanes, William se verá obligado a escoger entre su amor por Candy y sus deberes, y a luchar por ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado que atormentan su alma ¿Admitirá que ama a Candy antes que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Presentación y notas

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bienvenidos a la re-publicación de "_**Luna de Escocia**_". ¡Gracias por leer!

Si desean ir directamente a la historia favor de pasar al siguiente capítulo, porque éste incluye únicamente notas y puntualizaciones.

Mil disculpas por los inconvenientes; pero verdaderamente detesto mezclar notas con historia; siento que entorpecen aún más la lectura que este formato, y colocarlas al final (como sería lo más idóneo) supone la complicación de no mostrar inmediatamente cualquier actualización con las consiguientes quejas de los usuarios de las "Alerts" automáticas. Aún así no puedo pasar directamente a la trama sin dejar en claro algunos puntos que puedan resultar confusos al leer. Intenté en el pasado dejar las notas en mi blog pero eso es decididamente más enredado aún; por lo que mejor elegí dejarlas aquí esperando que no molesten demasiado. Gracias por su comprensión.

**Hablando de...**

Tengo ya largo rato trabajando en este fanfiction, continuación del manga de Candy Candy, y varias cosas importantes han ocurrido desde entonces. Para comenzar, ahora poseo información que en aquel entonces desconocía, respecto a detalles y fichas técnicas de los personajes y también ha sido publicada recientemente una nueva novela (_Candy Candy Final Story_), que cuenta la historia del manga en forma distinta y que añade nueva información tras varios años de espera. Si desean saber más sobre la nueva novela y sobre la serie en general, les invito a visitar el Foro Rosa, pueden encontrar el link dando click en mi nick (Duchess of Kiev) para visualizar mi profile.

En fin, cabe mencionar a los interesados y conocedores que, para escribir esta historia, me basé únicamente en lo que aparece en el manga y no estoy considerada la nueva información arrojada por la novela _Candy Candy Final Story_. Así que, en el presente, podría definir este fanfiction como _continuación_ del manga y _alternativo_ a lo descrito en CC Final Story.

Esta serie surgió accidentalmente mientras escribía "_El capricho de William_", algunas de las escenas iban a formar parte de aquélla historia; sin embargo, no eran lo que deseaba para ese fic en particular y me parecieron lo suficientemente consistentes para formar parte de una historia independiente y aquí la tienen.

Aunque ambos fics comparten los antecedentes y la historia del Clan Ardley que diseñé, esta historia se desarrolla netamente en Escocia y tiene como escenarios las propiedades Ardley mas emblemáticas, así como un conflicto entre clanes de fondo.

La historia es muy íntima y bastante ligera, fotografiando la realidad familiar y social en torno a Sir William y dándole a Candy la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y aceptarlo tal y como es y a él la oportunidad de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella. La introspección es el aliado en cada capítulo. Veremos un poquito de la historia del Clan Ardley. Sobre todo el aspecto de la castellana que será muy importante a lo largo del fic. También, junto con Candy, tomaremos conciencia de la verdadera posición de William en Escocia.

**ACLARACIONES PRELIMINARES**

**Sobre los Ardley:**

Como no existe, en la historia real, algún Clan del que se pueda decir que haya sido derivado el apellido Ardley, dado que los más cercanos son los Anderson y los Agnew y ninguna de sus derivaciones está registrada como Ardley. Y como tampoco ningún emblema correspondía al símbolo que ya se conoce de los Ardley, opté por diseñar una historia para este clan en particular, tomándome todas las libertades autorales necesarias.

Dada la prosperidad de los Ardley en América, no es creíble pensar que no cuenten con propiedades en Escocia; no parecen pertenecer al grupo de clanes que perdieron definitivamente sus territorios; más bien parecen ser un clan que ha sobrevivido a través de siglos y siglos consolidando su poderío económico y territorial. Archibald comenta en el manga que el tío William tiene veinte mansiones en los Estados Unidos y otras tantas en diversos lugares del mundo; así que para este fic, existirán por lo menos tres lugares en Escocia que se mencionarán frecuentemente relacionados a los Ardley: Dleytower, Dleystone y Arwick.

**Dleytower:** como la composición de su nombre lo indica, es una torre, fortaleza o castillo según avanzan los siglos, que es considerada la residencia oficial del Jefe del Clan. Dada su antigüedad, posee diversas leyendas aparejadas a su historia.

**Dleystone:** es la residencia que corresponde al primogénito del Jefe del Clan, sin importar si éste es hombre o mujer. En Escocia, al contrario que en Inglaterra, existen antecedentes sobre la herencia de títulos y gobierno de territorios por parte de las mujeres. La terminacion "stone" deriva del inglés "roca", y señala que la residencia está construida sobre superficie de esa naturaleza.

**Arwick:** Es el señorío del que toma su nombre el título que ostenta Sir William. Por lo regular, los títulos nobiliarios corresponden al nombre de un lugar, dado que denotan poder sobre el mismo.

**Algunos nombres de lugares, poblaciones y territorios están tomados de sitios reales de las Lowlands y las Highlands e incluso de los Borders escoceses; sin embargo, la descripción de ellos es enteramente ficticia y no guardan relación alguna con la realidad. Lo mismo puede decirse de los nombres y apellidos de algunos personajes.**

Todo clan escocés ostenta un **motto** o lema. El motto o lema del clan Ardley es: "_Mirifice Amare_" que en latín significa: "amar con amor increíble" o "amar de forma extraordinaria". La historia del clan Ardley, al igual que la de cualquier otro, gira en torno a su lema y es construida en base a él. Lo cual significa que existen numerosas anécdotas sobre los antepasados de William y sus increíbles hazañas en nombre del amor, escándalos incluidos. Posiblemente es un lema extraño comparado con la generalidad; pero tiene una razón de ser en cada historia en la que lo utilizo.

Bueno, hasta aquí las puntualizaciones básicas sobre los clanes. Reitero mi respeto y admiración por la historia escocesa y espero no ofender a nadie al utilizar los apellidos comunes. Repito: cualquier parecido con hechos o personas reales es mera coincidencia.

**Respecto al título de William:**

Albert tiene el título de "Sir" antepuesto a su nombre. Tal nombramiento sólo puede haberlo heredado, puesto que es muy joven para haber sido condecorado por la corona británica que, a todos efectos, es la que otorga tal distinción por un servicio prestado al país. Pudo ser un simple error autoral de sensei Mizuki, pero a mí me conviene conservarlo, en especial porque la historia de Sir William tanto en el manga, como en la nueva novela, avala que él heredó una especie de posición que le permite gobernar a su familia. Así las cosas y atendiendo a la distribución nobiliaria del Reino Unido, en realidad William no sería "Caballero de su majestad" (el otro rango por medio de cual un ciudadano puede ser llamado "Sir") sino "Baronet", dado que ese es el único rango nobiliario cuyo portador tiene derecho a ser nombrado "Sir" (los otros títulos anteponen la palabra "lord") y a heredar tal nombramiento a sus descendientes.

El título de Baronet es muy antiguo, se remonta al siglo XVI y surgió gracias a la idea de un monarca británico de obtener dinero a través de ascender de categoría social a los caballeros (Knights), lo cual reforzaría la idea de que los Ardley siempre han sido un clan próspero.

**Sobre la hermana de William:**

He decidido conservar el nombre de "Rosemary" que aparece en la versión en inglés del manga, en vez de "Pauna" como es traducido la mayor parte de las veces. La razón es el sabor típicamente escocés del mismo. En la versión en inglés también se menciona que ella es condesa, probablemente adquirió ese título debido a su matrimonio, dado que, de poseerlo hereditariamente, su padre no sería un baronet, sino que poseería un rango de nobleza mayor y eso eliminaría las consideraciones expuestas anteriormente respecto al "Sir" antepuesto al nombre de William. Como William dice que ella es su única hermana, es lógico que ella sea la primogénita del jefe del Clan.

**Sobre el nombre de Candy:**

Para este fic se conservará el nombre original que puede leerse en algunas cartas en el anime: _Candis_; únicamente para presentaciones y menciones formales. No obstante William siempre la nombrará "Candy" y algunas otras personas lo harán progresivamente, conforme traben amistad con ella. La narración también privilegia el "Candy" sobre el "Candis".


	2. Prólogo

_**Costa cercana a Edimburgo, 1916.**_

Era cerca de la medianoche y en la lejanía las luces de Leith comenzaban a aparecer, aún veladas por la bruma. Faltaba todavía media hora para que el Sea Walker pudiera desembarcar a sus pasajeros. El barco llegaba con mediodía de retraso, gracias a una inesperada tormenta que le había forzado a retrasar su partida por varias horas e, incluso, a cambiar ligeramente de rumbo.

No, pensó George, contemplando la espesa neblina, Leith no era Londres, ni Nueva York. Y también pensó que, quizá debido a eso, la costa parecía mucho más cálida, pese al frío que lo había recibido nada más subir a cubierta. Extrañamente no soplaban vientos del Este, aunque era temporada.

El hombre avanzó tranquilamente por el pasillo lateral, disfrutando la gélida bienvenida. Había permanecido despierto porque no estaba dispuesto a perderse la experiencia de observar cómo el barco se aproximaba a su destino. En lo personal, Leith y Edimburgo le parecían lugares muy especiales; más aún: Escocia era el único sitio sobre la tierra donde se sentía verdaderamente en casa. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba en verdad ansioso por llegar a la ciudad. Su viaje de negocios al continente había marchado de maravilla y traía excelentes noticias para Sir William.

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron al heredero Ardley. William le había informado que, mientras permaneciera en Edimburgo, antes de partir hacia Dleytower, se encargaría de adelantar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible y de asistir a las reuniones más importantes. Sin embargo, él se había retrasado un par de semanas respecto a la fecha original pactada para su llegada, así que no sabía si todavía lo encontraría en la ciudad. No estaba preocupado en absoluto; ya que confiaba perfectamente en las habilidades de Sir William y también tenía la seguridad de que, con Candy acompañándolo, él tomaría con tranquilidad el cambio de planes.

George también pensó en Candy White. Estaba seguro que para la joven enfermera habría resultado toda una sorpresa la manera en que las personas se dirigían a William en ese lugar y también la forma en que éste se conducía. En América el protocolo era demasiado diferente; mucho más libre e informal. Aquí, en casa, las cosas debían parecerle tremendamente rígidas, puesto que William era no sólo Baronet, sino también el jefe del Clan Ardley. Se preguntó cómo habría afectado eso la relación entre Sir William y su pupila.

George se permitió suspirar audiblemente, puesto que no había nadie en cubierta para atestiguar semejante falta de autocontrol. A menudo pensaba en William y Candy, y presentía que, muy pronto, el cariño de la pareja se vería puesto a prueba por circunstancias totalmente ajenas a su voluntad. William no podía posponer más tiempo la decisión respecto al futuro de ambos. Era su deber como tutor de Candy y jefe del Clan Ardley.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya, que la relación de Candy y William había comenzado a ser cuestionada; justo desde el día en que Sir William impidiera el compromiso de Neal Leegan con la joven. Cierto que, en aquel entonces, las cosas habían resultado favorables y, tanto la sociedad, como la familia Ardley en pleno, celebraron la identidad de su jefe máximo; sin embargo, existían ciertos detalles que, de no ser solucionados satisfactoriamente, traerían problemas a largo plazo para William y también para la señorita Candy, quien ahora era plenamente identificada como una Ardley; para bien o para mal.

Contraria a lo que siempre opinaba madame Aloy, George tenía la certeza de que, tratandose de Candy White, las cosas siempre eran para bien; pero sabía que algunos Ardley opinaban igual que la anciana. Así que no dudaba que un problema de alcances éticos y morales estuviera gestándose, desde tiempo atrás, alrededor de Sir William y su hija adoptiva. Él, por supuesto, lamentaba profundamente la situación; sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, desde fuera, las cosas debían parecer muy distintas a como eran en realidad. Y no ayudaba que Sir William declarara de tiempo en tiempo ante ansiosos oídos, que aún no pensaba contraer matrimonio.

No culpaba a Aloy de abrigar temores a ese respecto, pensó George. Él mismo, pese a sus convicciones, había creído entrever de cuando en cuando la existencia de un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la simple amistad entre esos dos Ardley. Bastaba verlos, para notar que existía entre ambos una conexión especial.

Un mensaje luminoso interrumpió sus pensamientos, y provocó que su atención se centrara en la llegada de dos pequeños botes cuya tripulación pertenecía seguramente a la capitanía de puerto. El Sea Walker ya había detenido por completo su marcha y esperaba ser remolcado hasta el atracadero. Aunque era una embarcación relativamente pequeña, la normativa vigente exigía que apagara por completo los motores antes de aproximarse a los muelles.

A pesar a la bruma, que aún persistía y que amenazaba con volverse cada vez más espesa, George pudo vislumbrar el bullicio típico del puerto. Las tabernas en esa parte de la ciudad no cerraban por la noche y los pequeños negocios comerciales tampoco. Pese a ser una población relativamente pequeña, Leith bullía de vida, y su ambiente era muy diferente al de Londres o Nueva York. Escocia no tenía comparación, se dijo George, deseando paladear un buen Whisky nada más desembarcar.

Transcurrieron otros veinte minutos, mientras el barco era llevado al muelle asignado. Conforme la neblina perdía espesor, debido a la cercanía de los atracaderos y la iluminación artificial, George distinguió una pequeña multitud de personas aguardando, sin duda, el desembarco del Sea Walker.

El Sea Walker encontró al fin su adecuada ubicación y la escalinata fue desplegada. Fue entonces, cuando el hombre de confianza de Sir William se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida. No le agradaban en absoluto las aglomeraciones al desembarcar y prefería adelantarse al resto de los pasajeros. Sabía que su ayuda de cámara pronto le alcanzaría con el resto del equipaje en algún auto de alquiler.

No bien llegó a la salida de la terminal un hombre le hizo señas, indicándole seguirlo. Pese a su extrañeza obedeció, pues había distinguido el uniforme del personal de los Ardley. Al acercarse, pudo descubrir a Kingsley, el jardinero. Le extrañó sobremanera que John, el chofer no hubiera acudido a recibirle y su confusión aumentó cuando Kingsley lo condujo a un auto que no era el utilizado habitualmente en la mansión; aunque le parecía familiar.

─Buenas noches, señor Johnson ─saludó el empleado. El intenso frío provocaba que el aliento que emitía al pronunciar cada palabra se materializara en una nubecilla de vapor.

─Buenas noches, Kingsley ─dijo George; aunque estaba sorprendido por descubrir al jardinero haciendo las veces de escolta, no hizo pregunta alguna; sabía que William en ocasiones requería servicios extra de John y posiblemente, con la señorita Candy en la ciudad, también había sido necesario utilizar más de dos vehículos. No obstante, era medianoche.

Apartando sus dudas, abrió la portezuela trasera y se introdujo en el vehículo, agradeciendo, muy a su pesar, la calidez del interior.

─Buenas noches, señor Johnson ─dijo una voz a su lado. La voz de una dama que él conocía muy bien, aunque no la visitara con tanta frecuencia como le hubiera gustado. Comprendió enseguida que el automóvil le había parecido conocido porque pertenecía a ella.

─¡Lady Townstead! ─exclamó, genuinamente sorprendido al descubrir a la viuda de uno de los pares del reino más respetados y queridos de la ciudad. La dama era pariente de William en tercer grado. Una punzada de alarma lo recorrió al comprender lo extraordinario de la situación. No era cosa corriente encontrar a alguien de tal alcurnia esperándolo en el muelle a una hora tan inapropiada.

─Me alegro de verlo llegar con bien, estimado señor ─dijo la anciana, y luego agregó, dirigiéndose al jardinero, con su patentado tono rudo:─ Apresúrese Kingsley, o todos pescaremos una neumonía.

─Como usted ordene Milady ─dijo el conductor, poniendo el auto en marcha. George supuso que algo grave habría sucedido; aunque era demasiado pronto para asegurarlo. Además, Kingsley no había dado señales de estar preocupado.

─Supongo, Johnson, que se preguntará qué hace una vieja como yo a estas horas de la noche esperándole ─dijo la dama, poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

─Milady... ─comenzó a decir; pero la anciana lo interrumpió con voz risueña.

─Para hablar con franqueza, George ─dijo, tutéandolo, en tono de franca diversión─. Lo cierto es que preferiría estar cómodamente reclinada entre almohadones; pero es el deber el que me ha traído aquí. No quería que se enterara usted de las buenas nuevas por medio de Bates. Aunque aprecio mucho al mayordomo de William, ésta es una noticia que yo debo darle en persona; dado que nuestro chico no se encuentra en la mansión para hacerlo él mismo.

George comprendió, por la actitud de la dama, que no se trataba de nada grave; sin embargo, recordó que la actual posición de Lady Townstead en la familia Ardley sólo se debía a la presencia de Candy en Edimburgo; así que supuso que la noticia tendría que ver, también, con la pupila de Sir William. Dedujo también, que William y Candy ya no se encontraban en la ciudad.

─Imagino que, gracias al tiempo que ha pasado al lado de Sir William, estará preparado para cualquier cosa; aunque dudo mucho que algo como lo que ha sucedido haya cruzado por su cabeza alguna vez ─dijo la anciana, y pese a que no podía verla debido a la oscuridad, supo instintivamente que estaba sonriendo. Sin querer, un estremecimiento de alarma lo recorrió. Tenía serias dudas de que las 'buenas nuevas', como ella las llamaba, fueran a resultarle todo lo agradables que suponía la dama.

─¿Qué ha ocurrido, Milady? ─inquirió con tranquilidad, luchando contra el deseo de exigir respuestas a la anciana. Estaba desvelado, aún no había tomado ese Whisky, y lo último que se le antojaba era tener que vérselas con las dotes dramáticas de la viuda de Lord Townstead.

─Pasa, señor Johnson, que hay una nueva misión para usted. Una de carácter diplomático que exigirá todas sus habilidades ─respondió la dama sin revelar nada aún, impacientándolo más.

─¿Habilidades? ─preguntó, genuinamente confundido.

─Antes que nada, permítame decirle que puede usted enfadarse con Sir Wayne y conmigo, si así lo desea; ambos estamos dispuestos a compartir la culpa en esto. Sin embargo, William me pidió explicarle todo a detalle. Supongo que el muchacho no desea que usted tenga dificultades con Aloy, aunque, para ser sincera, diré que nada complace a esa vieja ciruela pasa arrugada. Mucho me temo que no tendrá un viaje agradable.

George respingó al escuchar a la dama insultar así a madame Aloy, aunque estaba acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos entre esas dos, ésta vez el asunto parecía ir en serio. Sin querer, esbozó una media sonrisa, al comprender que, con toda seguridad, su insinuado próximo viaje a América implicaba llevar a madame Aloy de regreso a Chicago. Una madame Aloy furiosa, indudablemente.

─¿Debo asumir, por sus palabras, que Sir William ha hecho otra de las suyas? ─preguntó, comenzando a comprender la situación. Años atrás, había descubierto con asombro, que Lady Townstead era una de las partidarias más acérrimas del heredero Ardley y lo que Aloy había bautizado como 'esas tonterías de William'.

─No culpe al muchacho ─dijo la anciana en el habitual tono condescendiente que, él bien lo sabía, hacía bufar a madame Aloy de disgusto─. El pobrecito no tuvo más opción. Además, debo agregar que la situación sería muy diferente si ese bendito imbécil de Bruce MacBain no hubiera cometido una estupidez tras otra. Un hombre debe defender lo suyo; si me comprende lo que quiero decir.

George no comprendía nada en absoluto. No obstante la noticia de que sería enviado a América a la brevedad posible, tal situación no le pareció algo fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, los MacBain y los Ardley compartían fronteras territoriales y habían sido enemigos declarados por más de cinco siglos. Si Bruce MacBain estaba involucrado en esto, quizá debía comenzar a preocuparse.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─interrogó, con cierto pesar; sintiendo que una pertinaz jaqueca comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza. Presentía que el relato de Lady Townstead apenas estaba comenzando. Y no sabía porqué, pero tenía la plena seguridad de que Candy estaría involucrada de lleno en él.

─Tranquilo Johnson ─dijo la anciana al tiempo que palmeaba una de sus manos con cariño─. Le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque, lamentablemente, se ha perdido usted una de las más singulares Pequeñas Estaciones que haya vivido Edimburgo en toda su historia. Y sí ─añadió al escuchar su resignado suspiro de repentina comprensión─: supongo que no tiene caso negar que todo se originó gracias al encantador carácter y el extraordinario talento de Su Señoría para meterse en los más singulares aprietos.

─¿Su Señoría? ─inquirió George, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Había notado enseguida el especial énfasis con que Lady Townstead pronunciara el título. De pronto, tenía la horrorosa sensación de haber caído en un profundo remolino donde todo giraba descontrolado a su alrededor, amenazándolo.

─La nueva Condesa de Fairland.


	3. Presentaciones

_**Mansión Ardley, Edimburgo, seis semanas atrás.**_

Era cerca de mediodía y, al llegar a la entrada principal, la dama contempló con admiración los nuevos rosales que habían sido trasplantados a los flancos de la puerta. Se dijo que debía preguntar a la señora Bates al respecto. Nunca había visto rosas blancas cuyo centro fuera verde tierno; y tampoco sabía que pudieran florecer en pleno invierno. Sin duda debían provenir de los jardines Brown.

La puerta se abrió antes de que su doncella de compañía llamara; la satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al comprender que Bates, el mayordomo, continuaba siendo tan eficiente como siempre. El hombre hizo una reverencia al verla aparecer, y después dijo:

─Bienvenida, Milady. Por favor, acompáñeme al salón. El señor la espera.

─Gracias Bates ─dijo ella con especial amabilidad. Tuvo un momento de titubeo, que el mayordomo pareció notar, porque preguntó:

─¿Sucede algo, Milady? ─inquirió con gesto de consternación. En cualquier otro miembro de la servidumbre, tanto ahí como en su propia casa, la interpelación habría resultado tremendamente grosera; sin embargo, Bates era mucho más que un simple criado para ella. Él era uno de sus más entrañables amigos desde hacía más de cuarenta años. Así que, tras comprobar que su doncella se alejaba rumbo a la habitación asignada para las acompañantes, respondió:

─Por supuesto que no, estimado Bates, es sólo que aún no estoy muy segura de esto ─le confió, sabiendo que, indudablemente, él estaba enterado de la razón de su presencia y también era profundamente consciente del motivo de sus dudas; un motivo demasiado doloroso para recordarlo siquiera.

─La comprendo, Milady; y me atrevo a asegurar que la señorita será una verdadera sorpresa para usted, tal como lo fue para todos nosotros ─respondió el mayordomo con cortesía.

Lady Townstead lo escrutó con la mirada, intentando averiguar si el hombre desaprobaba o aprobaba la situación; sin embargo, fiel a su puesto, éste no dio muestra alguna de emoción. No obstante, creyó ver una chispa de diversión asomarse a sus ojos oscuros.

─No dudo que sea una sorpresa ─respondió con cierta socarronería─. Tal parece que, al menos esta vez, tendré que actuar conforme a los deseos de Aloy ¡El diablo me lleve! Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja ─dijo, casi gruñendo. En toda su vida jamás había hecho otra cosa que discutir con Aloy y ahora presentía que estaba a punto de unirse a su bando. Las circunstancias lo exigían.

─Madame Aloy estaría tremendamente satisfecha si pudiera escucharla; sin embargo, no puede hacerlo porque se encuentra recluída en su habitación, presa de uno de esos raros ataques de histrionismo ─informó Bates en un tono de satisfacción que no le pasó desapercibido en absoluto.

─No me lo diga, Bates. Supongo que el viaje desde América, a bordo de ese nuevo barco de William no le sentó tan bien ─dijo, secundando la satisfacción del mayordomo. Aloy y ella nunca habían congeniado; aunque eso se debía más a una cuestión de principios que a verdadera antipatía.

─A decir verdad, mucho me temo que su indisposición tiene que ver más con los últimos planes de Sir William, que con el viaje ─explicó el mayordomo en tono bajo y confidencial.

Después de tan indiscreto comentario, Bates optó por callar y, esperando a que ella le siguiera, se encaminó hacia el salón de visitas situado más allá del vestíbulo, justo detrás de una enorme puerta de madera labrada. Lady Townstead percibió en ese momento la atomósfera enrarecida de la mansión;como si estuviera sucediendo algo fuera de lo habitual. La anciana dama no pudo evitar preguntarse si su viaje habría sido en vano. Después de todo, presentía que no podría complacer a William en esta ocasión. El último comentario de Bates indicaba que Aloy estaba disgustada con la decisión de William; sin embargo, había prometido al muchacho considerar su petición y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

─Por favor, espere aquí Milady. Le informaré al señor que usted ha llegado ─indicó Bates con formalidad, mientras abría la puerta del salón de visitas para que ella entrara. Fue entonces cuando la anciana comprendió que, indudablemente y fiel a su profesión, el hombre intentaba por todos los medios, evitar que ella descubriera algo poco conveniente. No se explicaba de otra forma el que no le hubiera dado paso libre a las habitaciones.

─¡Cómo se atreve a tratarme así, Bates! ─exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia─. ¡Ni se le ocurra pensar que puede distraerme! Lléveme con la chica y Sir William en este instante o prometo que le contaré a la señora Bates sobre esa escapada a tomar el té con miss Plimrose.

─¡Pero, Milady...! ─protestó el hombre, enrojeciendo considerablemente; tanto por su inapropiada petición, como por su aún más inapropiado comentario respecto a cierta aventura compartida en el pasado.

─En este instante, Bates ─ordenó, con su mejor voz aristocrática; para dejar claro que no deseaba más discusiones al respecto.

─De acuerdo, Milady ─asintió Bates, con expresión atormentada.

Mientras avanzaba tras el mayordomo, Lady Townstead pudo notar que, además de Bates, ningún otro criado se había aparecido. Se preguntó la razón de ello, puesto que ordinariamente, un lacayo se encontraba cuidando el portón y otro mozo siempre estaba disponible para Bates al lado de la puerta principal. Eso sin mencionar a la doncella del recibidor. Resultaba extraño, pensó.

Conforme recorrían los largos pasillos, percibió que Bates la estaba conduciendo a la parte posterior de la enorme mansión. No bien llegaron al último pasillo, al que conducía al estudio privado que William utilizaba habitualmente, escuchó el inequívoco sonido de risas.

Sin permitir que Bates la anunciara, la anciana abrió la puerta con decisión y al hacerlo fue recibida con el inesperado y fuerte golpe de un pesado libro. Horrorizada, la dama intentó por todos los medios mantener el equilibrio; sin embargo, no encontró ningún soporte al alcance y terminó trastabillando hasta caer, de espaldas y cuan larga era, en la mullida alfombra.

Por un momento, no supo donde se encontraba; aunque podía distinguir sombras moviéndose a su alrededor. La condenada caída había sacado el aire de sus pulmones y tenía difícil respirar, y ni qué decir de moverse.

Al menos había aterrizado en una Aubusson, pensó con humor negro. Nadie podría negar que a su caída le sobraba estilo y buen gusto. Una risas masculinas que ella conocía muy bien se escucharon ¡Malditos fueran William y Bates!

─Le dije que esperara en el salón; pero ya la conoce usted, milord ─dijo Bates, en un reprensible tono de desaprobación. Ella tuvo la sensación, de que el hombre no se encontraba extrañado, en absoluto, por el incidente.

─Entiendo Bates ─dijo William con amabilidad. Y luego pudo escucharlo decir, con tono tremendamente cargado de intención:─ y supongo que tampoco has podido bloquear ese tiro ¿verdad?

Bates permaneció en silencio. Y Lady Townstead supo que temía el enfado de William más que el suyo. De estar un poco más consciente habría sonreído. Ningún miembro de esa residencia se había librado, en todos esos años, de experimentar en carne propia el temperamento del heredero Ardley. Nadie podía negar que William era genuinamente escocés, en las particulares ocasiones en que se proponía demostrarlo.

─¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Déjense de boberías y ayúdenme! Necesito revisarla ─dijo una tercera voz, indudablemente femenina. De haber podido, Lady Townstead habría enarcado las cejas, puesto que adivinó, más que ver, las expresiones resentidas de los dos hombres. Ya era bastante peculiar que Bates permitiera que alguien le hablara así; pero ¿William? La intriga creció dentro de ella, junto con el mareo propiciado por la caída.

─¡Dios bendito! ─exclamó la misma voz femenina, en tono consternado ─Parece que tiene una contusión. Albert ¿qué hacemos?

Al sentir unas suaves manos sobre su rostro; una aturdida Lady Townstead abrió un ojo y luego el otro para descubrir un par de iris color esmeralda que la miraban con atención, brillando con evidente ternura y bastante preocupación. Percibió que aún estaba sobre la Aubusson y se preguntó porqué demonios William o Bates no hacían nada por ayudarla a incorporarse.

─¿Se encuentra usted bien, señora? ─inquirió una joven. Al mirarla con atención, a pesar de sentir aún que todo se movía a su alrededor, pudo notar que no tenía más de veinte años. Era delgada y sus cabellos eran rubios y maravillosamente ondulados, del color del oro bruñido. Las pecas eran lo que más resaltaba bajo sus ojos increíblemente verdes. Indudablemente era la dueña de la voz que escuchara con anterioridad.

─Creo que si ─respondió entre dientes, incapaz, todavía de articular las palabras con normalidad. Aún sentía que le faltaba el aliento, y esos dos frescos no hacían nada, excepto contemplar cómo la muchacha se las arreglaba.

─Dígame, por favor ¿cuántos dedos ve? ─preguntó, al tiempo que mostraba dos dedos.

Aunque sabía que la preocupación de la chica era genuina, la anciana sintió unos deseos tremendos de gritar y maldecir. Resultaba de pésimo gusto yacer sobre la alfombra de una casa en dónde se encontraba de visita. Nunca en toda su existencia, había vivido un episodio tan vergonzoso.

─Candy, no creo que eso sea necesario ─dijo William, evidentemente divertido; al tiempo que se inclinaba, situándose al lado de la chica. Luego, tras observar un momento, añadió, intentando contener la risa─. Lady Townstead tiene la cabeza más dura de toda Inglaterra. No le pasará nada por un golpecito.

Eso era demasiado; pensó la dama y, reuniendo fuerzas de la furia, intentó tomar a William de la camisa. La joven percibió su intención y se lo impidió bloqueándola firmemente con una mano.

─No se mueva tan bruscamente, por favor. Es peligroso ─le dijo, al tiempo que revisaba también su pulso, aprovechando que había atrapado su mano.

─Bates, por favor traiga un par de almohadas, una frazada y una palangana con agua fría ─ordenó, aún enfadada, sin dejar de mirarla; obviamente concentrada en examinarla y en evitar una nueva amenaza a William, quien reía sin poder controlarse. La intriga de la anciana se convirtió en fascinación al comprender que esa era la joven de quien William le hablara en Silverley Cottage.

─Enseguida, señorita ─respondió Bates, todo cortesía y salió a cumplir el encargo. Lady Townstead estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas al notar la tiesa espalda del mayordomo, quien seguramente había comprendido la reprimenda oculta en el tono de la joven. "Bravo nena", pensó.

─Albert, ¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de reírte, que no es gracioso! ─dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndose a William con severidad; fulminándolo también con la mirada─. Debería darte vergüenza burlarte así de una dama.

─Lo siento, Candy ─respondió William, componiendo instantáneamente una expresión de arrepentimiento. Su esfuerzo por serenarse tuvo éxito inmediato y sólo una mueca contrita permaneció en su rostro. Sin embargo, la joven no se conmovió en absoluto y le obsequió con una mirada desdeñosa.

Lady Townstead se percató de que estaba viviendo la extraordinaria oportunidad de atestiguar, en primera fila, la pronta capitulación de uno de los tipos más testarudos que habían nacido en la familia Ardley. Pese al mareo, no le pasó desapercibido el comportamiento poco habitual de William. Él no era del tipo condescendiente y siempre hacía cuanto le venía en gana. Era una novedad verlo actuar de esa manera tan sumisa.

─Discúlpelo, señora ─dijo Candy en ese momento, regalándole el placer de una espléndida sonrisa─. Aunque a veces puede ser tremendamente inconsciente, estará de acuerdo que Albert es muy lindo.

La expresión de William, le dijo a Lady Townstead que el muchacho lo tenía difícil para tragarse la última frase. Indudablemente para William, ser considerado "lindo" era el equivalente a lucir un gran moño rosa en el cuello mientras era arrastrado a un paseo por Princes Street Gardens.

No pudo evitar una carcajada de satisfacción al comprender, que Bates había tenido razón y que la chiquilla era, en efecto, una sorpresa en todos los sentidos. Ya podía ir graznando ese viejo cuervo de Aloy que ella aceptaría encantada la invitación de William: Candy necesitaba de una gobernanta y ella no estaba dispuesta a cederle ese honor a nadie. No quería perderse la conmoción que ese ángel rubio causaría en el baile de Bute House.

Aunque, para empezar, debía levantarse de ahí, pensó, sintiendo la dureza del suelo bajo su espalda. Estuvo segura, cuando intentó moverse, que el porrazo le haría sentir a cabalidad las más de seis décadas que llevaba encima.

Esa Aubusson no era tan mullida como aparentaba.


	4. Charla entre caballeros

_**Bute House, Edimburgo, dos semanas después.**_

─Él es un MacBain, hijo del viejo McBee ─apuntó el anciano, con un dejo de sorna, al emplear el mote del jefe del Clan MacBain─. La fortuna de los MacBain no se mide en acciones, sino en territorio y títulos nobiliarios, muchacho. Quizá deberías ir considerando seriamente la conveniencia de semejante alianza.

─¿Alianza? ─Sir William Albert Ardley parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando comprender las palabras de Sir Wayne; sin embargo, su cerebro aparecía mucho más lento que de costumbre y no ayudaba en nada a su concentración la esquiva visión de una falda blanca y el exótico tocado de plumas a juego que aparecían y desaparecían al compás de la música ¿Era su imaginación o la danza se había prolongado más de lo ordinario?

A su lado, el viejo Wayne carraspeó ruidosamente y una chispa de divertida comprensión asomó en su nublada mirada al comprender que no había conseguido captar totalmente la atención de su joven par. Esperó con paciencia a que el muchacho volviera de su ensimismamiento, preguntándose qué diablos pasaría si empujaba el cubo por el borde, metafóricamente hablando, y le hacía ver al novato jefe del Clan Ardley lo que, evidentemente, estaba claro para todos, excepto para él mismo.

Algo en la rancia alma escocesa del anciano chisporroteó, cual fuego renacido de cenizas, al estudiar con detenimiento la expresión de su compañero. Un hombre, se dijo, jamás debería tener que luchar contra sí mismo. Pero, no obstante, comprendía a la perfección el dilema al que se enfrentaba el jefe del clan Ardley. Un hombre demasiado joven, aunque capaz, ese chico William; pensó con satisfacción.

En ese momento, Hamish McKenzie se aproximó a ellos. Era el presidente de una pequeña sociedad de comercio escocesa y había forjado una prometedora relación con William nada más conocerle.

─¡Caramba William! ¡Tú si que te mueves rápido! ─exclamó, al tiempo que miraba hacia la pista de baile. Era casi de la misma edad que el aludido y debía su posición, al igual que éste, a una serie de tragedias familiares. Al verlos juntos, cualquiera habría pensado que, más que amigos, eran hermanos. Hamish ostentaba en su cabellera el mismo largo y tonalidad que lucía el jefe del Clan Ardley; aunque era ligeramente más corpulento y sus ojos brillaban con un precioso tono castaño salpicado de chispas doradas.

─¡Hamish! ─dijo William, volviéndose para saludarlo, aún sin perder su aire distraído. Era obvio que su atención continuaba dividida entre la conversación y la pista de baile; sin embargo, aún no había comprendido ninguno de los mensajes, que se resumían en una sola cosa: la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre dos personas que, en ese momento, se encontraban bailando juntas. Justo la misma pareja a quienes William se esforzaba disimuladamente por no perder de vista.

─Lo mismo le acabo de decir ─informó Sir Wayne a Hamish con jovialidad, sin dejar de mirar a William para no perder detalle de su reacción. Hamish, aunque por diferentes motivos, había captado tan bien como él mismo la oportunidad de abrir los ojos al heredero Ardley, quien continuaba ignorando el tema de una manera que resultaba, a un tiempo, tan reveladora como desesperante.

Ambos hombres cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento al dar por hecho que al jefe del Clan Ardley no le harían gracia ninguno de sus comentarios; aunque, sólo el de más edad intuía que las razones para ello eran diametralmente opuestas a las que resultaba natural imaginar. Tales razones poco tenían que ver con simple afecto fraternal y aterrizaban sobre el siempre misterioso y fascinante terrritorio de la pasión.

─¿Perdón? ─William eligió ese instante para regresar a la realidad, comprendiendo inmediatamente que se había perdido de un detalle crucial de la conversación. Se dijo que, si la melodía duraba un minuto más, iba a enloquecer de impaciencia. Aún confundido, miró de Hamish a Sir Wayne y viceversa, esperando rellenar las lagunas de su memoria.

Sir Wayne, por toda respuesta, compuso la expresión más socarrona que le conocería en la vida y se limitó a gesticular en dirección a la pista de baile, sobre la cual una pareja destacaba por entre las demas: él, alto y apuesto, orgullosamente escocés; ella rubia y pequeña, de sonrisa encantadora e inigualable mirada esmeralda. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de William al comprender a quienes se referían.

Hamish, por su parte, fue más práctico y optó por exponer las bases de su afirmación; taladrando los oídos de William con una verdad innegable:

─El territorio MacBain, William ─explicó, sin poder disimular su asombro; tanto por los planes que creía obra de William y no una mera coincidencia, como por la expresión de suma frialdad que se instaló repentinamente en el rostro de éste─. El oro de los Ardley, combinado con el poder territorial de los MacBain, sería el golpe de la década, sin duda.

Ante esa sentencia, William requirió echar mano de todas sus reservas de control y, aún así, la fina copa de champagne vibró entre sus fuertes dedos, mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. La residencia del Primer Ministro de Escocia no era sitio para una escena. Sin embargo, pese a su esfuerzo, no consiguió apartar su atormentada mirada de la pareja de jóvenes que se divertían sobre la pista: Bruce MacBain, octavo Vizconde de Arley y Candis White Ardley, de los Ardley de América, una de las nacientes estrellas de la Pequeña Estación.

Su hija adoptiva.


	5. Cruce de información

─¿Asistirá usted a la cena en casa de los duques de Wyndhurst, el próximo fin de semana? ─inquirió su acompañante, sin dejar de sonreír. Ninguno de los dos se había recuperado aún del estallido de disimulada risa que había propiciado el agudo comentario de Lord Arley respecto al futuro inmediato de los zapatos poco afortunados de un conde francés. El hombre realmente debía estarla pasando mal, se dijo Candy, sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento por haber consentido en burlarse de él; el tipo había bailado ya con ella durante esa noche y le había parecido francamente insoportable.

Ante la pregunta de su compañero, quien avanzaba a su lado, llevándola del brazo por la orilla de la atestada pista de baile, Candy guardó silencio por algunos momentos, mientras registraba con la mirada el enorme salón intentando, sin éxito, encontrar a Albert. Sintió el impulso de responder afirmativamente ya que Albert le había advertido sobre el par de reuniones importantes al que debía asistir antes que pudieran abandonar Edimburgo para dirigirse a las Tierras Altas; sin embargo, recordó la recomendación de su mentora y se dijo que debía proceder con prudencia.

No le desagradaba en absoluto la idea de permanecer en la ciudad y disfrutar del resto de la temporada social invernal; sin embargo, una parte de ella esperaba iniciar cuanto antes el prometido viaje hasta el castillo Dleytower. Albert le había dicho que dos semanas serían suficientes para asistir a las reuniones donde su presencia era requerida inevitablemente y ella rogaba porque así fuera y no tuvieran que demorar más su partida: realmente ansiaba conocer el lugar donde Albert había nacido, y no le importaba que éste dijera que la vista era mucho mejor en primavera; estaba segura de que sería hermoso, aún en pleno invierno.

─Realmente no lo sé ─informó a Lord Arley, sin conseguir disimular la desilusión de su voz. Luego, al percibir la mirada de sorpresa del joven Lord agregó:─. En realidad no estaba planeado que yo participara en la Pequeña Estación, así que aún no he sido informada respecto a los compromisos adquiridos en mi nombre ─explicó con sinceridad─. Albert espera que viaje con él hasta Dleytower, y no mencionó nada acerca de permanecer en Edimburgo toda la temporada.

─¿Albert? ─la confusión se dibujó con gracia en el rostro del hombre, quien estuvo apunto de chocar con otro de los asistentes. Era bastante inesperado escuchar ese nombre masculino pronunciado, además, con tanta familiaridad.

─¡Perdón! ─exclamó la joven rubia, captando su expresión. El sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas dandole un aspecto más adorable que nunca; sin duda, había comprendido su descuido al expresarse─. Quise decir Sir William Ardley, mi tutor ─explicó.

Lord Arley tardó tan sólo un momento en asimilar la nueva información. Así que era verdad. La graciosa rubia que lo había cautivado era la heredera bajo la tutela de quien le habían informado. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Como la joven le fuera presentada por Lady Townstead no relacionó en manera alguna el apellido White con los propietarios de Dleytower; sus vecinos, por añadidura. Sus ojos reflejaron una chispa de perversa anticipación al vislumbrar el favorable y singular guiño del destino.

─Me temo que su tutor es francamente inconsciente, no sólo por aventurarse hasta Dleytower justo en la época más fría del año, sino por exigir su compañía ─comentó Lord Arley, en franco tono desaprobador; no obstante, la sonrisa jamás desapareció de sus labios, revelándole a Candy que sus palabras no intentaban contrariarla─. El invierno en las Tierras Altas es duro incluso para los lugareños; una joven tan delicada como usted no debería ser expuesta a ninguna incomodidad.

─Me ofende, señor ─repuso Candy, con una sonrisa, emulando el tono de seriedad del hombre─. No soy una violeta exótica que caiga vencida por un poquito de frío. Además, le confieso que estoy ansiosa por conocer Dleytower ─dijo con entusiasmo. De verdad la emocionaba que Albert se hubiera tomado en serio su petición de llevarla con él en su siguiente viaje. ¡Y qué mejor que volver a Escocia con su Príncipe de la colina!

¡Querido Albert! ¡Soy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo! Pensó Candy, mientras avanzaba con lentitud entre la multitud de personajes, cada uno más singular que otro, reunidos aquella noche en el baile en honor de la diplomacia extranjera que ofrecía el Primer Ministro de Escocia en Bute House.

Aunque no aprobaba el despilfarro, que bien habría podido financiar el envío de más medicinas y alimentos al frente, estaba obligada a admitir que cada una de esas personalidades, tenía una misión primordial. Albert le había explicado que el baile representaba una oportunidad excepcional para la concertación de negociaciones tanto comerciales como diplomáticas que el mundo, incluído América, necesitaba con urgencia.

La guerra había dibujado un panorama siniestro a lo largo y ancho del mundo conocido. Y, tal como Albert le recordara, la muerte de Stear no debía ser en vano. Un Ardley siempre avanzaba hacia adelante, con el corazón en la mano. Esa había sido la lección de todos y cada uno de los Ardley que habían partido de este mundo. Cada uno de los seres que, tanto él como ella, continuaban amando incluso ahora.

─¡Allí está Lady Townstead! ─exclamó de pronto Candy, apartada de sus cavilaciones por la visión de su escolta personal. La dama era parienta lejana de los Ardley, según le informara Albert, y había accedido de buena gana a acompañarle en las pocas reuniones a las que iba a asistir.

Candy sonrió y agitó la mano para que Lady Townstead la ubicara entre el gentío y, mientras se dirigía hacia ella, no pudo evitar que la inundara un sentimiento de cálida gratitud hacia la anciana. Exceptuando su engreída nariz, que se asemejaba mucho a la de madame Aloy, Lady Townstead tenía un carácter bastante similar al de la abuela de su amiga, Patricia O'Brien; sólo que, a diferencia de aquélla, ésta se alarmaba cada vez que escuchaba la expresión 'trabajo remunerado'. Y también acostumbraba maldecir a la menor provocación; pero sólo ante personas de su entera confianza, eso sí; porque otra cosa habría sido sumamente incorrecta.

─Lady Townstead es una de las más respetables anfitrionas de Edimburgo, y no suele acompañar a debutantes desde que su única nieta murió en un trágico accidente, justo dos meses antes de su puesta de largo─comentó Lord Arley a sus espaldas, al reconocer a la viuda de Lord Townstead─. No consigo imaginar cómo es que se encuentra con usted.

Por toda respuesta, la sonrisa que Candy había comenzado a dibujar, nada más ver a la anciana, se ensanchó al doble. Sus palabras flotaron hasta los oídos de Arley, transportadas por la cálida brisa de su aliento:

─Albert se lo pidió. Y como ella le tiene mucho cariño, no pudo negarle ese favor.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pensó Arley, sintiendo un dejo de aprehensión. No conseguía imaginar porqué, pero, cada vez que la rubia pronunciaba ese nombre, y sólo lo había mencionado una tercia de veces desde que la conocía, un inquietante y poco bienvenido sentimiento de frustración se apoderaba de él.

Lord Arley pensó por un momento en los Ardley. Éstos eran un clan relativamente pequeño, compuesto por siete u ocho familias principales; pero, en ninguna manera eso implicaba que carecieran de poder. Eran lo suficientemente acaudalados para ser tan influyentes como los MacBain y poseían en conjunto por lo menos tres títulos nobiliarios y aún más demarcaciones territoriales en las Highlands e incluso un par de ellas en las Lowlands. El título de Baronet que William ostentaba, era uno de los más antiguos de Escocia también.

Hermanados con los Brown, los Anderson, los Heyr y los McKenzie e incluso los Bruce, los Ardley habían representado siempre para los MacBain una espina en el costado, y el sueño de los MacBain había sido, por mucho tiempo, borrar al clan Ardley de la historia. Sin embargo, tal cosa no había sucedido jamás, en ningún aspecto; pese a las mútiples tentativas que, de siglo en siglo, conducían a violentos conflictos entre ambos clanes.

Lord Arley pensó en el mencionado Sir William, el único heredero del laird anterior. Como Jefe del Clan, aparte de la responsabilidad sobre los territorios y la gente en las Highlands y las Lowlands, controlaba también un sinnúmero de posesiones fuera de escocia; posesiones, todas ellas, acompañadas de considerables sumas de capital. La riqueza de los Ardley y, sobre todo, de su cabeza visible, era incuantificable. El tío tatarabuelo del actual laird había tomado la mejor decisión al permitir a los suyos, emigrar en busca de fortuna tanto a Inglaterra como a la lejana América. Y ahora los Ardley no sólo eran notorios en Escocia, sino en el resto del mundo. Y el objetivo de los MacBain se volvía cada vez más imposible de cumplir.

Contemplando la deliciosa espalda de la rubia, quien avanzaba delante de él, en dirección a Lady Townstead, Lord Arley se dijo que resultaba toda una sorpresa descubrir en Candis White Ardley una chispeante personalidad que provocaba a todo el mundo a olvidarse de inmediato del misterio en su árbol genealógico. Quizá, aún no todo estuviera perdido. El dinero de los Ardley, combinado con esa rubia belleza, era el mayor milagro que se le cruzaría en el camino, pensó, considerando seriamente el ultimátum de su padre por primera vez en lo que iba del año. Candis, decidió con una malévola sonrisa, podía ser considerada una candidata adecuada para convertirse en la esposa de cualquier noble. Y él tenía toda la intención de que eso sucediera al finalizar la temporada.

Por fin había encontrado a la heredera que necesitaba para rescatar las propiedades MacBain. Y el que fuera la pupila del bastardo de William añadía un tremendo atractivo al asunto. Estaba seguro que ese estúpido de Ardley rechinaría los dientes y se consumiría en rabia; de la misma manera que él, Bruce MacBain, lo había hecho casi diez años atrás.

Una mujer, por otra.


	6. Amistosa conversación

─¿Soñando con una boda en San Andrés, Milady? ─mientras observaba encantada, la danza en la que Candy participaba como pareja de Lord Stockbridge, Marqués de Locke y embajador honorario de Su Majestad en Canadá, Lady Townstead escuchó la voz de Sir Arnold Wayne a su lado. Ese viejo la enervaba como nadie; pero tenía que tolerarlo en favor de una velada sin incidentes. Además, eran parientes muy cercanos.

─Mucho antes de lo que imagina, Wayne ─respondió, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de plena satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro. Era contra las costumbres mostrar complacencia; pero se dijo que, después de todo el esfuerzo que tanto ella, como William y la propia Candy habían dedicado para la ocasión, bien se merecía disfrutarlo en grande.

─Marquesa de Locke─comentó Sir Wayne, exagerando el acento escocés─. Se escucha bien ─dijo, mirando hacia Locke y su radiante pareja y luego, como de pasada, agregó:─ Aunque reconozco que Baronesa de Arwick suena mucho mejor ¿Qué opina usted?

─¿Qué ha dicho? ─inquirió Lady Townstead asombrada. Sintiendo cómo un escalofrío la recorría.

─Ya lo escuchó, apreciada dama ─respondió el caballero con un gruñido, negándose a repetir la temeraria afirmación─. Espero que ese cabeza dura de Ardley comprenda pronto que sólo tiene una opción: casarse con ella antes de que algún cazafortunas intente darle un buen mordisco a ese dorado pastel y, por supuesto, para así evitar que algunas aristocráticas narices sufran la sobradamente conocida manifestación de la cólera del laird ─declaró, haciendo referencia al carácter arrebatado de William.

─¡Pero qué está diciendo, pedazo de zoquete! ─tronó Lady Townstead, reaccionando tal y como él lo esperaba─. A nadie se le ocurriría...

─Precisamente, mi estimada dama ─la interrumpió el hombre mayor, totalmente de acuerdo─: a nadie se le ha ocurrido porque a ellos tampoco. Y le sugiero que pruebe a proponerle algún candidato a William que no sea él. Estoy seguro que será una experiencia memorable ─concluyó en franco tono de diversión.

─¡El es su padre adoptivo, pedazo de...! ─la dama se interrumpió porque una pareja se aproximó demasiado a ellos y existía el riesgo de que escucharan sus nada aceptables insultos hacia el caballero.

─¡Mejor aún! ¡Ella ya lleva el apellido! ─dijo Sir Wayne con entusiasmo fuera de lo normal.

─Usted es un enfermo ─espetó Lady Townstead, moviendo su abanico más rápido de lo que podía considerarse correcto. Era obvio que prefería azotarlo sobre la cabeza de su acompañante a abanicarse con él.

─¿Enfermo yo? ─Sir Wayne hizo el gesto de inspeccionarse a sí mismo. Eso provocó un resoplido de indignación en la dama Townstead. Al escucharla, el anciano añadió con sobrada intención─: Creo que el chico Ardley estaría mal del cerebro si deja pasar a ese precioso capullo de rosa y busca, en su lugar, a una de esas estiradas tipas de sociedad, que se limitan a mover el abanico y resoplar en vez de actuar con tantita inteligencia.

Sorprendentemente, Lady Townstead pasó por alto el franco insulto y, muy a su pesar, dejó sus pensamientos vagar seriamente en las escandalosas ideas de Sir Wayne.

Hacía apenas un par de semanas que William había llegado de visita a su retiro campestre para solicitarle un enorme favor. El jefe del clan Ardley le había comentado que tenía negocios pendientes en Edimburgo y que su pupila norteamericana le acompañaba en ese viaje. Como la Pequeña Estación estaba por comenzar, a William le parecía buena idea que su hija adoptiva participara en los eventos más importantes.

No obstante su gran aprecio por William y su familia, ella se había negado terminantemente a romper su promesa de no acompañar a debutantes; así que éste se había marchado sumamente decepcionado de Silverley Cottage.

Esa misma noche, Lady Townstead había soñado con Jade, su nieta fallecida trágicamente en un accidente ferroviario. En su sueño, Jade sonreía llena de felicidad mientras ejecutaba una perfecta reverencia ante el Rey en el palacio de Buckingham. La anciana consideró eso como una señal y, venciendo sus reservas, acudió a la mansión Ardley, dispuesta a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de responsabilizarse en la dirección de Candis White Ardley durante la pequeña estación.

Con toda la sabiduría que da la edad y una larga experiencia de cara al mundo social, a la anciana no se le escapó que William no había pensado en ningún momento solicitar ese favor a ninguna otra dama; incluída Aloy. Supo la razón tras sostener una larga discusión con la mencionada matrona, durante la cual ésta la puso al tanto de la falta de antecedentes genealógicos de la joven, quien había sido criada en un hospicio cercano a Lakewood, la principal de las residencias Ardley en América. Resultaba evidente que William contaba con su discreción y sobrada importancia social para evitar que Candis sufriera algún desplante.

La mañana del día en que conoció a Candis, aparte de ser derribada sobre la alfombra del privado de William, Lady Townstead se llevó varias sorpresas más; entre ellas el hecho de que la joven era enfermera titulada y que había pasado los últimos ocho meses cuidando a los niños del orfanato donde ella misma creciera. Tal cosa le ponía los pelos de punta, porque debía reconocer que, en el medio social donde los Ardley y ella misma brillaban, la idea de una dama trabajando no era bienvenida.

Sin embargo, lo que más había conseguido asombrarla era la singular relación entre ella y el heredero Ardley. Además de la confianza y camaradería entre ellos, a la dama la intrigaba la razón por la que William había decidido conservar a Candis a su lado, empleando una medida tan drástica como la adopción. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el comportamiento del muchacho hacia Candis era por demás revelador, había que reconocerlo.

Según lo que le contara el propio William, él y Candis se habían conocido tiempo atrás, justo después de la muerte de Rosemary. Tal hecho resultaba tremendamente significativo en lo que a ella tocaba, puesto que, en aquel entonces, habían ocurrido varias cosas importantes; entre ellas, la ceremonia de juramento por la cual William se convirtió en el jefe del Clan.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, a la luz de recientes acontecimientos, si Candis White representaba para William alguna especie de señal. Esperaba, por el bien de todos, que no fuera así o de lo contrario los Ardley, Aloy en particular, podían irse despidiendo del sueño de un matrimonio conveniente para Sir William. Conocía lo suficiente al chico para asegurar que nada ni nadie podría convencerlo de realizar algo contra su voluntad.

La dama pensó una vez más en la joven. Recordó su vitalidad y evidente bondad. Su sonrisa que, podía asegurar, era la más sincera y limpia que había conocido en su vida. A ella misma le resultaba tremendamente placentera su compañía y no podía dejar de preguntarse tanto por la razón de la animosidad de la vieja Aloy hacia la chica, como por la inusual solicitud de William hacia ella. Sobraba decir que ninguna respuesta le había dejado en paz desde entonces.

Y el fastidioso de Arnold Wayne no había contribuído sino a acrecentar sus sospechas; mismas que se habían despertado inesperadamente hacía una semana, al atestiguar una escena bastante impactante entre William y Candy. Verdaderamente parecía que esos dos habían pasado el umbral de los sentimientos fraternos tiempo atrás; aunque dudaba que fueran conscientes de ello.

─¡Ah! ¡Veo que el asunto comienza a interesarle, madame! ─observó el viejo con expresión complacida, calibrando a la perfección su reacción.

─No tanto como me interesa verlo salir por la puerta principal antes de las doce ─le espetó, fiel a la costumbre de responder a todas sus provocaciones.

─En fin. El chico ha salido demasiado temprano esta noche ─dijo Sir Wayne con seriedad─. Tal parece que se le ha presentado una oportunidad inmejorable en lo relacionado a las acciones de un nuevo trasatlántico. Me atrevo a decir que no regresará.

─¡Eso no puede ser! ─exclamó Lady Townstead, alarmada nuevamente.

─No veo porqué ─señaló Sir Wayne, con expresión de deleitada anticipación.

─Lo que pasa es que William reservó el último baile de Candy y... ─la dama se interrumpió al notar la expresión complacida del caballero. Se dijo que no tenía porqué suponer que William faltaría a su palabra, dado que había insistido en anotar su nombre en el carnet de baile; sin embargo, Sir Wayne la sorprendió al comentar:

─Dudo mucho que le sobren ganas de corroborar por sí mismo, el innegable encanto de su graciosa hijastra...

─¡Hija adoptiva! ─le corrigió automáticamente Lady Townstead.

─Lo que sea ─aceptó Sir Wayne con un filosófico encogimiento de hombros. Lady Townstead puso los ojos en blanco, a falta de mejores insultos.

─De cualquier manera, resulta extraño que William se haya marchado sin informarme ─comentó; aunque después se arrepintió, notando que sus palabras resultaban del todo inapropiadas.

─Lo cierto es que esta noche, el laird de Arwick estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el champagne. McKenzie fue bastante rudo al mencionar el oro de los Ardley; aunque yo también colaboré recordando la importancia del territorio MacBain.

─¿El oro de los Ardley? ─ahora sí, Lady Townstead estaba perdida en la conversación.

─La cuantiosa herencia que, según se rumora, posee la señorita White.

─William jamás ha comentado...─Lady Towstead se quedó sin habla, al comprender las tremendas implicaciones de semejante rumor. Que el buen Dios ayudara a la protegida de William si las murmuraciones llegaban a oídos inconvenientes; y seguro llegarían, si lo que Sir Wayne decía era verdad.

─Sin ánimo de ofenderla; parece usted principiante, mi querida dama ─dijo Sir Wayne, mirándola con genuina sorpresa al comprender que ella no había considerado ese factor.

─¿Qué miserable pudo iniciar un rumor así? ─se preguntó la anciana en voz alta, totalmente confundida. Para su sorpresa, su acompañante respondió con engañosa inocencia, mientras evadía mirarla directamente, contemplando en lugar de a ella, sus propias uñas:

─Yo.

─¡Usted es un fresco! ─gruñó la dama, levantando la voz un poco más de lo permitido. A sus sesenta y tantos, aún fue capaz de sonrojarse, al notar que las miradas de los asistentes se dirigían de vez en cuando hacia ellos.

─Véalo desde mi personal experiencia ─replicó Sir Wayne con seriedad inesperada─: He visto crecer a ese chico, y pienso que ha tenido suficiente de tragedias, sin mencionar, claro está, el aleteo constante de esa urraca de Aloy sobre su cabeza, como para merecer un poco de felicidad simple y genuina. No quiero verlo arruinar esta oportunidad extraordinaria de superar su pasado y comenzar a vivir de verdad.

─Dudo mucho que el chico le agradezca su intervención ─repuso Lady Townstead con un bufido; aún resistiéndose a pensar en esa dirección─. Gracias a usted tendrá una fila de pretendientes aguardando turno para pedir la mano de Candy mucho antes de su presentación en Londres.

─Precisamente ─indicó Sir Wayne, tan feliz como un niño que acaba de idear una nueva travesura─. La cuestión es fastidiar al jefe del clan Ardley hasta que no le quede otro remedio que admitir sus sentimientos por la dama. Además, de esa forma ninguno se preocupará por indagar más sobre ella, llegado el momento ─la observación del anciano caballero le dijo a Lady Townstead que él se encontraba al tanto de la verdadera situación de la joven. No dudaba que William también hubiera hablado con él.

─¿Y si el problema aquí es que la dama no alberga ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él? ─contraatacó la anciana, considerando seriamente el asunto. Estaba segura de que, con todo lo que debía a William, a Candy le resultaría tremendamente difícil empezar siquiera a considerarlo como hombre y en cuanto a William...No; mejor no seguir por ahí, decidió, mientras en su memoria aparecía la imagen del laird girando con una risueña Candy en sus brazos en el jardín interior de la mansión.

─Creo, mi estimada señora, que tanto encierro le ha robado agilidad mental ─dijo Sir Wayne, frotándose las manos con actitud claramente satisfecha; sus ojos brillando con emoción─. Es obvio que esos dos Ardley están profundamente enamorados uno del otro. Basta observarlos con atención para atreverse a soñar con una convocatoria general a Dleytower el próximo invierno.

─¡Usted es un necio! ─espetó la dama, sonrojándose otra vez al comprender las implicaciones del caballero. La convocatoria general a Dleytower se realizaba únicamente para celebrar el nacimiento del primogénito del jefe del clan. Sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos, pero era obvio que los de ese viejo aguafiestas si.

─Sólo digo lo que es evidente ─replicó Sir Wayne en tono rezongón, claramente disfrutando de su incomodidad─. Incluso el despistado de Hamish McKenzie ha tenido el buen tacto de no mostrar ningún interés especial hacia la chica de William y se ha limitado a felicitarlo por la excelente alianza que podría representar un matrimonio entre ella y el hijo de MacBain.

La anciana miró con perplejidad a Sir Wayne. Sin importar su juventud, Hamish McKenzie era un connotado casanova y un reputado hombre de negocios y podía apostar que de despistado tenía lo que ella de doncella. ¿Cómo diablos se le habría pasado por la cabeza que un matrimonio entre una Ardley y un MacBain era posible? A menos que...

A menos que McKenzie intentara fastidiar a William también.

Lady Townstead suspiró, recordando que la vieja enemistad entre los Ardley y los MacBain era ampliamente conocida; tanto que, incluso en Edimburgo, resultaba evidente la tensión entre ambas familias. Con el correr de los años y el advenimiento de la modernidad, las diferencias entre ambos clanes se habían limitado a golpes diplomáticos más que a enfrentamientos reales; sin embargo, en pleno siglo veinte, aún podían ocurrir cosas inesperadas. Con los escoceses nunca se sabía. Bastaba recordar el penoso incidente de la chica Aston, hacía casi diez años.

─Admítalo, encantadora dama ─dijo Sir Wayne, guiñándole un ojo─. Usted lo ha pensado tambien. De lo contrario, no habría permitido a Candy ese baile con Bruce MacBain.

─No encontré ninguna razón válida para negárselo sin arriesgarme a cometer una descortesía imperdonable ─respondió ella, intentando aparentar indiferencia, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa. Sentía surgir en su interior un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego.

─¿Y usted es una de las anfitrionas más experimentadas del reino? ─se burló Sir Wayne, consiguiendo preocuparla de verdad.

William no le perdonaría ese error.


	7. Escuchando tras la puerta

─Buenas noches, Milord ─saludó Bates, recibiendo su abrigo─. Llega usted temprano.

─Buenas noches, Bates ─respondió William, pasando por alto el inapropiado comentario respecto a su regreso, y luego se encaminó a la biblioteca; sin embargo, las palabras del hombre a cargo del servicio frenaron sus pasos:

─Disculpe, Milord, la señora Bates quiere saber si tiene su permiso para salir al vestíbulo cuando Milady y la señorita Candy regresen.

Muy a su pesar, William observó, perplejo, al mayordomo. Comprendía la inquietud de la señora Bates, pero su requerimiento le parecía un poco exagerado ¡Por Dios! ¡Él no era un estirado inglés que se molestara por una medida fuera de protocolo! Sobre todo porque entendía que tal acción era propiciada, evidentemente, por el afecto que Candy le inspiraba a la esposa de Bates.

─No hay ningún problema, Bates ─respondió con cortesía─; aunque le sugiero que la señora permanezca en cama hasta cerca de las dos. Candy y Lady Townstead no regresarán antes de esa hora ─observó, complacido, el brillo que apareció en los ojos del hombre y agregó, para que no hubiera ninguna duda─: El baile ha sido un éxito.

─Gracias, señor ─el mayordomo hizo una profunda reverencia, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de alegría transformara su arrugado rostro─. Le diré a la señora Bates. Ha estado muy ansiosa.

William sonrió, muy a su pesar, mientras observaba alejarse al hombre que había gobernado la casa Ardley en Edimburgo casi desde que él naciera. Bates y su esposa habían sido parte de la familia durante toda su vida en lo que a él se refería; por eso, le resultaba tremendamente exasperante que el matrimonio se mostrara ahora inconcebiblemente formal respecto a él. Tal comportamiento lo intrigaba, pues estaba seguro que jamás había dado motivos para que le trataran así.

No podía ser su posición, supuso; ya que Bates era una de las pocas personas que le conocían desde la cuna y, por ende, estaba enterado desde el principio de su identidad como jefe del clan Ardley; y tampoco podía deberse a la presencia de Candy, puesto que le habían tomado profundo aprecio nada más conocerla. Y sobre Lady Townstead ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, ya que la anciana dama y la pareja tenían una historia muy interesante en común.

Tras analizar otras posibilidades menos importantes concluyó, con un suspiro de evidente y exasperado enfado, que, con toda seguridad, la respuesta empezaba y terminaba con Aloy: no existía en este mundo otra persona más proclive a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y arruinarle los buenos momentos. Así había sido siempre, desde que recordara. Aunque apreciaba a su tía abuela, tenía que aceptar que su visión del mundo y la humanidad difería enormemente de la suya.

Muy a su pesar, se preguntó si la anciana se encontraría mejor. Aloy se había negado terminantemente a asistir al baile en Bute House y había optado por permanecer en casa, pretextando dolores de artritis. Resultaba vergonzosamente obvio para todos los habitantes de la casa, que prefería perderse un evento de alta categoría a verse obligada a aceptar la compañía de Candy.

Pensando en Candy, William se dijo que estaría eternamente en deuda con Lady Townstead por encargarse de dirigirla durante la Pequeña Estación. La anciana viuda de Lord Townstead era toda una personalidad que, desde tiempo atrás, él recordaba como una digna oponente de Aloy; además, ella y Candy se llevaban a las mil maravillas, para sorpresa incluso del mismísimo Bates, quien había albergado serias dudas respecto a ello, sobre todo después del penoso incidente del estudio.

William no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa al recordar el aterrizaje forzado de Lady Townstead sobre la alfombra y la expresión furiosa de la anciana ante su provocación. Estaba seguro que George no lo creería si se lo contaba. Ni siquiera los Bates daban crédito aún, al hecho de que la viuda hubiera encontrado tremendamente gracioso el incidente en vez de enfadarse y salir de ahí dispuesta a no regresar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los Bates, William comprendía que la dama estaba ya bajo el influjo de la extraordinaria magia de Candy. Así de simple.

William pensó en George, quien se encontraba en el continente en esos momentos, arriesgando la vida mientras llevaba a cabo investigaciones altamente confidenciales y negociaba, en su nombre, algunos contratos importantes. Nunca como esa noche, echaba en falta su compañía. Necesitaba con desesperación confirmar que no se había equivocado de principio a fin. Deseaba hablar con alguien respecto a lo sucedido en el baile, y sabía que ni siquiera los Bates, pese a la enorme confianza que les tenía, eran una opción.

Al pensar en el mayordomo y su esposa tomó una decisión y volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Sabía que los Bates estarían allí, quizá frente a un chocolate caliente y pan recién horneado. El ama de llaves tenía el curioso hábito de dedicarse a hornear en horas poco comúnes, según estuviera preocupada por algo, o emocionada. Y William no dudaba, que toda la servidumbre había cruzado los dedos esa noche, al ver partir a Candy hacia su primer baile.

Mientras caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, vino a su memoria una anécdota que Bates le contara sobre el primer baile formal ofrecido por su madre. Lady Arwick había sufrido un percance un par de días antes de la fecha y, dado que su lesión le impedía caminar para supervisar personalmente los preparativos, Bates, con toda su buena fe, improvisó una plataforma móvil para poder transportarla por toda la mansión; sin embargo, su padre no consintió en semejante locura y, en vez de eso, él mismo la llevó en brazos a recorrer todas las habitaciones para que diera su aprobación a cada detalle. La noche del baile, su madre había descendido por la escalinata principal esforzándose por lucir totalmente recuperada, ante las orgullosas miradas de todos los sirvientes, quienes le habían obsequiado un cariñoso homenaje dejando caer desde la planta alta pétalos de rosa.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios masculinos, confiriéndole una expresión de extrema ternura al rostro de William, mientras recordaba que esa noche Candy había descendido esa misma escalinata como toda una princesa. Hasta ese momento no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de corroborar la experiencia que su sobrino Anthony le había relatado profusamente en su última carta: "me recordó tanto a mamá..."

Candy había aparecido en lo alto de la escalera, hermosa en su vestido blanco y luciendo orgullosa el original tocado que él comprara para ella durante su último viaje a Sudamérica. Aunque no habían lanzado pétalos de rosa, todos los miembros del personal habían atestiguado su partida formados en la planta baja, atiborrando el amplio vestíbulo con su presencia y sus buenos deseos. En aquel momento él tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo no existía y pudo sentir que los corazones de todos los presentes latían con la misma emoción que el suyo al contemplar la belleza de la joven; una belleza que, bien lo sabían, era mucho más intensa en el interior, que en el exterior.

Suspirando audiblemente pensó, deprimido, que era hora de reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que hacía ya mucho tiempo que Candy White había dejado de ser para él la visión de Rosemary y se había convertido en algo mucho más caro y preciado. Algo tan real, que dolía pensar que pudiera llegar a ser tan sólo un recuerdo.

Sin dudarlo, ingresó en el recinto sagrado de la señora Bates. La estancia contigua a las cocinas donde el ama de llaves tomaba diariamente sus alimentos. Sin embargo, la pareja no se encontraba ahí. Un tanto desilusionado, se encaminó hasta la puerta siguiente y, al escuchar voces, comprendió que no sólo los Bates se encontraban despiertos, sino que también el resto de los sirvientes los acompañaban; sin duda aguardando noticias sobre el baile.

Curioso era, pensó, que Candy entre todas las mujeres Ardley, tuviera la capacidad para impactar a la servidumbre a un nivel que tal vez únicamente su madre había conseguido. En América había sido diferente: él podía recordar cada uno de los comentarios malintencionados que escuchara furtivamente de tiempo en tiempo entre los criados y las doncellas. Había supuesto que en casa sería peor, dado el protocolo y el rancio instinto del personal acostumbrado a diferenciar rígidamente los estratos sociales; sin embargo, se había equivocado. Su gente ya amaba incondicionalmente a Candy y, para sorpresa de él mismo, pese a conocer su particular historia le otorgaba sin reservas el trato reservado para una dama de noble cuna.

William recordó la tarde del domingo anterior, cuando sorprendió a Candy elaborando los pastelillos para el té, mientras la señora Bates se esforzaba por cubrir a las dos ayudantes que faltaban en las cocinas. Tenía que reconocer que, por primera vez, se había sentido excluído de su propia casa, pues parecía que la servidumbre congeniaba con Candy, pero se distanciaba de él. Ninguno le había comentado nada sobre el despido de una de las ayudantes. Más tarde, al interrogar a Bates, comprendió que había sido una cuestión de principios para el ama de llaves, puesto que las doncellas en cuestión, desde su punto de vista, le habían faltado al respeto a Candy, y eso era inadmisible.

Inmerso en sus reflexiones, permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a interrumpir en un ambiente que ya no le correspondía. Un sentimiento cálido se expandió desde su corazón a todo su ser al comprender, a la luz de esos dos episodios, lo importante que Candy se había vuelto para el personal.

─¡Se v'ía tan bonita! ─excuchó que decía uno de los mozos, a quien pudo indentificar como Jason, el ayudante en las caballerizas.

─Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que has dicho eso, Jason ─bromeó una de las doncellas; sin duda se trataba de la prima del niño.

─¡Deja en paz al chico! ─interrumpió el jardinero, de buen humor─, que si él no lo dice lo diré yo ¡Sí s'ñor! La señorita Candy será la más bonita del baile. ¡Si'sta l'amo William se quedó c'n la boc'abierta!

Eso no podía refutarlo, pensó William, esbozando una semi-sonrisa. En su interior, se agitó una emoción desconocida que ahuyentó un poco de la inquietud que le hizo abandonar el baile a temprana hora.

Recordó las palabras de Sir Wayne y de Hamish y no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en ese extraño sentimiento de desolación que se apoderó de él al comprender que, si bien no en esta noche, Candy al final habría de alejarse de su lado. Lo iba a dejar para correr a los brazos de cualquier otro hombre. El momento se acercaba cada vez más y él no estaba preparado para ello. No estaba preparado para la soledad en que lo sumergiría su partida.

─¡Discúlpeme, Milord! ¡No sabía que estaba usted aquí! ─la consternada voz de la señora Bates cuando lo descubrió al abrir la puerta, lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Automáticamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole de esa manera que no revelara su presencia al resto de la servidumbre.

─Estaré en la biblioteca, señora Bates ─dijo en voz baja y se dirigió a la salida ante la extrañada mirada del ama de llaves. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar su destino recordó algo importante; algo que había olvidado por completo gracias a las tonterías de Hamish y Sir Wayne: su promesa de bailar con Candy la última pieza de la noche.

─¿Sucede algo, Milord? ─inquirió la señora Bates, notando su repentina preocupación.

─En realidad iba a pedirle que enviara a Kingsley a mi despacho, si es tan amable ─dijo, pensando de pronto en una idea muy especial.

─¡A Kingsley! ─exclamó asustada la mujer, revelándole cuán insual era su petición; y en verdad era extraño que solicitara entrevistarse con el jardinero a esa hora.

─Por favor, señora Bates. Sé que está despierto porque acabo de escuchar su voz. ¡Ah! y también envíeme un poco de ese pan recién horneado. Me perdí la cena.

─Por supuesto Milord ─la mujer se dispuso a regresar a la cocina, pero la interrumpió la voz de William.

─Señora Bates...

─¿Si, Milord? ─respondió el ama de llaves con solicitud.

─Gracias por querer tanto a Candy.

─Eso es algo que no cuesta esfuerzo, Milord ─dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de ternura─. Ella es tan buena persona como lo era la señora madre de usted; que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria.

Él sólo pudo asentir, dado que no sabía qué responder a eso y la emoción lo dominaba. Sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación del ama de llaves; seguro de que, esa noche había sido extraordinaria. Al menos para él.


	8. Conversación entre damas

─¡No puedo creerlo! ─declaró Candy con asombro, al escuchar el anuncio de Lady Townstead.

─Pues créelo, niña ─replicó esta con una sonrisa satisfecha. Hablaba en voz baja, debido a que en ese momento recorrían los pasillos de la primera planta de la residencia, admirando la Colección de Arte del Ministerio, y habría sido de pésimo gusto que la escucharan decir tales cosas─. Me atrevo a asegurar que para el día de mañana habrá por lo menos veinte invitaciones más que aceptables para planificar la semana. Todos han visto a la encantadora duquesa de Wyndhurst a tu lado durante cinco minutos y puedo asegurar que es más del tiempo que dedica a otras damas de mucho mayor rango. Luego te explicaré más a detalle estas cosas: debes aprender a reconocer los favores cuando te los conceden.

─¡Jamás pensé que esa bellísima dama fuera tan importante! ─exclamó Candy aún sorprendida, procurando hablar tan bajo como su acompañante. Le divertía que la anciana fuera tan puntillosa, pero agradecía de todo corazón que estuviera con ella para impedirle meterse en líos. Albert le había dicho que la obedeciera en todo y ella había cumplido sus indicaciones sin rechistar. Le angustiaba terriblemente la idea de cometer un error y ponerlo en evidencia, dado que todos la relacionaban con él y, añadido a eso, estaba el hecho de que el apellido Ardley era sumamente respetado, tanto en la capital como en el interior del país.

─Bueno, su importancia no sólo se debe a su título, y a que su esposo es un Lord muy notable aquí y en Inglaterra; sino a que es descendiente de por lo menos tres casas reales Europeas, incluída la casa Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha, actuales gobernantes del Reino Unido. Inclusive se rumora que se encuentra emparentada con el Imperio Ruso ─explicó Lady Townstead con tono de profesora.

─¡Ugh! Creo que jamás entenderé de esto ─dijo Candy, sintiéndose tan incompetente como cuando la hermana Mildred le pedía recitar lecciones en francés. Las complejas relaciones entre los miembros de la nobleza y la alta sociedad le provocaban dolor de cabeza. No entendía cómo Albert conseguía pasar por algo así sin perder su hermosa sonrisa. Había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo por un momento, al comienzo de la velada, a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, charlando con el Primer Ministro y dos embajadores al mismo tiempo; resultaba evidente que los tres hombres le dispensaban mucho respeto y que tal cosa no se debía únicamente a la riqueza Ardley.

─Lo harás, confía en lo que te digo ─repuso Lady Townstead con perfecta seguridad, ajena por completo a sus reflexiones. Y luego, mirando hacia el frente, agregó─: ahora calla, que tenemos compañía. Guarda silencio hasta que te diga y sonríe chiquilla, que esa es tu mejor arma.

─¡Ethel! ─saludó una mujer que parecía tener cincuenta años o más, llevaba un vestido color beige, cuya sencillez acababa en el espectacular collar de diamantes y perlas que portaba. Candy pensó que había sido un alivio descubrir que no tenía que lucir ninguna joya, dada su condición de soltera y próxima debutante. Realmente había visto suficientes de esas maravillas como para temer un asalto masivo a la residencia. Calculaba que las damas presentes, reunían en metales y piedras preciosas por lo menos el rescate de tres reyes. Incluso en algo tan sencillo como su propio tocado, aparecían algunos diamantes, cosa que la mortificaba en exceso, pues temía perderlos antes de que acabara la noche.

─Georgiana ─Lady Townstead correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa sincera; y luego, dirigiéndose a la muchacha que acompañaba a la dama, exclamó─: ¡Pero qué hermosa chiquilla! ¿Eres Gilleana o Meggie?

─Pero por supuesto que Meggie, Ethel ─replicó la dama llamada Georgiana, Candy supuso que sería la orgullosa madre de la bellísima joven que permanecía callada a su lado, esbozando una discreta sonrisa ante la mirada apreciativa de Lady Townstead─. Gilleana tuvo la fortuna de enamorarse de Lord Malone la temporada pasada, y ahora reside en los límites de las Lowlands ¡Está por darle un heredero a Henry! ─exclamó con entusiasmo y clara expresión de ensoñación. Era evidente que la ilusionaba la idea de un nieto. Mientras las contemplaba en silencio, Candy pensó que ambas mujeres eran muy agradables.

─Felicidades, querida ─respondió Lady Townstead con sinceridad.

─¿Y quién es tu protegida? ─preguntó en ese momento la dama, mirando por primera vez a Candy─. Escuché que recién llegó de las colonias ─dijo, revelando a Candy, que en realidad sabía perfectamente quién era ella.

─Ella es la señorita Candis White Ardley ─dijo la anciana al tiempo que apretaba ligeramente el brazo de Candy, ésta comprendió que era necesaria una reverencia frente a la dama. Mientras la hacía escuchó a Lady Townstead decir─: Sir William es su tutor. Candis, ella es Lady Arshbrooke, condesa de Array.

Candy se escuchó a sí misma decir─: Es un honor conocerla, Milady.

─¿El Barón Arwick tiene la tutela de esta preciosidad? ─preguntó la dama, obviamente asombrada, sin molestarse en responder a Candy; aunque esta comprendió que tal omisión no era una ofensa, ya que Lady Townstead tampoco había tomado muy en cuenta a la tal Meggie. Era un curioso hábito entre las damas que comenzaba a resultarle divertido y había contribuído mucho a tranquilizarla: mientras permaneciera al lado de su acompañante, ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en hablar. Luego se lo comentaría a Albert a ver qué pensaba; seguro se reiría.

─Así es, bien sabes que los Ardley son un clan muy unido y Sir William se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades para con los suyos ─remarcó Lady Townstead, dándole a entender tanto a la dama llamada Georgiana como a la propia Candy que no deseaba dar más explicaciones al respecto.

─Es verdad. El Barón siempre ha sido un personaje peculiar, y estoy sorprendida de comprobar que su juventud no desmerece su dignidad, sino que la realza ─dijo la dama, sin molestarse en explicar el punto. Candy contuvo una sonrisa, suponiendo que en realidad quería decir, con palabras demasiado enredadas, que le resultaba sorprendente el que Albert fungiera como tutor suyo, dado que no tenía edad para ser su padre. La dama, sin embargo, no disimuló su satisfacción al añadir─: ¿Sabes Ethel?, Marianne y yo hemos estado hablando, no pudimos evitarlo, respecto a la particular situación del Barón de Arwick ¿No piensas que es sumamente significativo que haya regresado a Escocia precisamente durante estas fechas?

─No veo porqué ─replicó Lady Townstead─. Bien sabes que los Ardley siempre han sido puntillosamente apegados a las tradiciones y Dleytower sigue siendo el único hogar que el Jefe del Clan reconoce. Es sólo que la guerra ha complicado los viajes. Además, la ausencia del Barón ha sido bastante prolongada y aplazarla más no era una opción válida, puesto que el clan Ardley ha sufrido la trágica pérdida de varios de los suyos en el frente; incluído el hijo de Lord Cornwell.

─¡Santo cielo! ─exclamó Lady Arshbrooke con evidente horror─. No estaba enterada de eso. Lo siento mucho ─dijo, dirigiéndose a Candy, nuevamente con la actitud de no esperar respuesta de su parte. La dama pareció pensar un momento en la idea y después agregó, en tono totalmente diferente─: Precisamente a eso es a lo que me refería: el clan Ardley parece tener una particular e indeseable suerte para las tragedias. Bástenos recordar el accidente de la hija de Galloway, y la muerte del Barón anterior y su preciosa esposa y, no mucho después, la de Lady Abbeydust ¡Una verdadera pena que dejara a ese chico solo a tan temprana edad!

Al escuchar el último apellido, Candy pensó que, quizá se trataría de algunos parientes de Albert; sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Lady Townstead la sorprendieron; porque comprendió que la dama se había referido, en realidad, a la madre de Anthony:

─Lamentablemente, Georgiana, el hijo de Rosemary tampoco se encuentra ya entre nosotros ─dijo, con tono triste. Candy se preguntó si la anciana habría conocido a Anthony─. Ya hace varios años que sufrió un mortal accidente, durante la tradicional cacería del zorro que se realiza cada año en América. No hubo nada qué hacer.

─¡Oh Dios mío! ─exclamó la dama, claramente impactada─. Meggie, querida, por favor, dame las sales ─solicitó con voz quejumbrosa. La joven que le acompañaba no perdió tiempo y extrajo un frasquito de su elegante bolso. Candy estuvo a punto de acercarse para auxiliar a la señora, pero un discreto apretón de la mano de Lady Townstead frenó su impulso.

Ella miró sorprendida a su mentora, pero ésta no dijo nada y permaneció observando con expresión cínica la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas. Candy supuso que la anciana le daría alguna explicación al respecto después, cuando regresaran a casa, y permaneció a la expectativa.

Luego de aspirar el contenido del pequeño frasco que su hija le tendiera, Georgiana Arshbrooke miró en dirección a Lady Townstead, quien para sopresa de Candy parecía genuinamente disgustada, y soltó en tono que no admitía discusión:

─Pienso que el Barón no debería demorar por más tiempo su responsabilidad ¿No te parece Ethel? La baronía requiere de un heredero directo a la brevedad posible. Los Ardley no soportarían una tragedia más, sobre todo después de perder a dos herederos tan cercanos en la línea de sucesión ¡Santo cielo! ¡El chico Brown y además uno de los chicos Cornwell! Sería una pena que el título pasara a manos de otra de las familias, como los Leegan.

─Bueno, supongo que Sir William ha pensado en ello también ─reconoció Lady Townstead entre dientes. Intrigada, Candy percibió su renuencia a hablar del tema; pero la otra dama no.

─A eso me refería, querida Ethel ¡Es obvio que Sir William ha venido aquí con la clara intención de hacer frente a sus deberes como laird! ─exclamó Lady Arshbrooke con insual entusiasmo.

─Sir William siempre ha sido un laird sumamente consciente de sus deberes ─respondió Lady Townstead, con voz seria y Candy se sorprendió al detectar un dejo de censura en sus palabras; como si estuviera advirtiendo a la dama sobre algo.

─Por supuesto que no dudo de la capacidad del Barón, querida Ethel. Por el contrario ─respondió Lady Arshbrooke con arrogancia─. Es de sobra conocido que es un laird sumamente respetado por los suyos. Incluso Oliver mencionó que fue gracias a su valiosa intervención que pudo resolverse aquel lamentable incidente que involucró a los Cornwell-Aston y a los MacBain, y que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una tragedia, hace casi diez años. Es una pena que Lady Rowena muriera de esa forma tan absurda; de lo contrario, no estaríamos todos consternados por la evidente falta de un heredero. Habría sido una digna castellana, llegado el momento.

─Tal vez ─repuso Lady Townstead, quien parecía renuente a que la conversación continuara en esa dirección. Candy se preguntó a qué se estarían refiriendo. Nunca había sabido que Albert hubiera tenido problemas con nadie. Miró a la dama con curiosidad, quien parecía estar satisfecha por sus palabras. Realmente todo parecía bastante extraño; aunque interesante, pensó Candy.

─Pero ni hablar, el pasado es el pasado y debemos dejarlo atrás si queremos continuar con nuestras vidas ─dijo Lady Arshbrooke, y enseguida agregó─: Supongo que Sir William también lo entendió de esa forma, dado que ha regresado a casa. Esperamos que no se demore en tomar una decisión.

─Yo no pienso que una demora sea algo tan trágico, Georgiana, puesto que es el futuro de Sir William y los Ardley el que está en juego. Bien sabes que la castellana de Dleytower es un tema bastante serio para todos. El Barón ha pasado por una temporada difícil y no creo que sea oportuno mencionar nada relativo a esa cuestión en su presencia ─dijo Lady Townstead con claro tono de censura, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar el desagrado que le producía la conversación forzada por la dama Arshbrooke.

─Es verdad, Ethel, aunque bien sabemos que los hombres son, a menudo, demasiado despistados como para confiar que realicen las cosas como se debe. Deberías hablar con Sir William, dado que eres persona de su confianza.

─¿Para qué? El laird decidirá las cosas como mejor le convengan. Además, ni siquiera ha comenzado la temporada formal, bien lo sabes. Es mejor que la cuestión se trate en su debido momento.

─Y cuando llegue ese momento...─completó Lady Arshbrooke con una radiante sonrisa─. No veo razón para que el Barón no tome en cuenta a mi preciosa hija ─asentó con seguridad. La expresión de la chica llamada Meggie, fue impagable: resultaba evidente la sorpresa que las palabras de su madre le habían provocado y también era notoria su incomodidad. Candy se preguntó la razón; sin embargo, Lady Georgiana continuó diciendo─: ¿No te parece que, entre todas las candidatas, mi Meggie sería la más apropiada? ─inquirió mientras miraba con innegable orgullo materno, a la hermosa joven, quien permanecía inmersa en el silencio y algo parecido a la mortificación─. Mi querido Oliver no pondría reparos a una unión con el clan Ardley, lo sé. Además, es tan bella que su imagen sobre la chimenea del salón principal sería una esplendorosa visión que sin duda, honraría la tradición.

Candy miró a Meggie. Era tan joven como ella, o tal vez más. Su extraordinaria belleza estaba fuera de toda duda: exquisita, de regio porte, con un rostro en forma de corazón decorado por dos preciosos ojos azules ribeteados por larguísimas y rizadas pestañas, enmarcado a la perfección por ondulados y largos cabellos rubio-rojizos que se movían graciosamente tras cada gesto. Una joya incomparable. Candy no pudo menos que coincidir con Lady Arshbrooke en que su querida hija era más que apropiada para lo que fuera.

Al pensar en ello, se preguntó con curiosidad porqué su propia madre consideraba a Meggie una especie de candidata a ser tomada en cuenta por Albert. Y fue entonces, cuando el significado real de todo cuanto Lady Arshbrooke dijera, penetró en su mente como una explosión:

¡Estaban hablando de la boda de Albert!


	9. Enfrentando al fantasma del jamás I

Mientras avanzaba con suma lentitud por entre la lujosa decoración que, a lo largo de tres siglos, las esposas de sus ancestros habían añadido a la residencia, aún emocionado debido al sincero comentario del ama de llaves sobre la irresistible bondad de Candy, el corazón de William alteró su ritmo de pronto, cuando el laird del Clan Ardley cobró conciencia de hallarse frente a la puerta de una habitación que se había cuidado de evitar durante toda una década, declarándola tácitamente como territorio prohibido y ordenando a Bates mantenerla cerrada permanentemente. En esa estancia permanecían resguardados los símbolos más representativos de la historia del Clan Ardley y era conocida, desde el siglo anterior, como la Pequeña Galería.

Tras reflexionar en silencio por varios minutos y, sin darse tiempo para considerar las consecuencias de su impulso, extrajo su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta con decisión, ingresando en una parte de su pasado que siempre se había resistido a mencionar siquiera, esperando con tan futil acción ahuyentar el fantasma de la culpabilidad y la sozobra emocional que provocaba en él. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente, esta noche él necesitaba con desesperación evadir la respuesta que insistía en presentarse frente a los ojos de su alma y, si para eso tenía que echar mano de oscuros y dolorosos recuerdos, no importaba.

Por fortuna, nada más encender la luz, fue el retrato de Rosemary el que le dió la bienvenida, alejando por un momento sus sombríos pensamientos y menguando también la sensación de horror que le invadía al evocar uno de los incidentes más trágicos de su vida. Había sido realizado cuando su hermana mayor aún estaba soltera. En él aparecía la heredera Ardley en una escena totalmente campestre, perdida entre las flores que atiborraban de colorido la colina tras Dleystone. Sus largos cabellos dorados meciéndose con la brisa marina y el sol haciendo resplandecer su mirada de una forma singular.

Al contemplar con una melancólica sonrisa la preciada imagen de Rosemary, William tomó nota mental de que no existía en Lakewood ningún retrato de Candy y pensó que valía la pena corregir ese error. Cuando regresaran a Chicago lo primero que haría sería contactar al mejor pintor de la ciudad. Eso sí: insistiría terminantemente en que éste pusiera especial cuidado en registrar fielmente todas las pecas.

La idea del retrato cobro vida propia en su imaginación, aligerando su cargado espíritu. Sería grandioso que ella luciera uno de los elegantes vestidos que había ordenado recientemente; sin embargo, una parte de él prefería verla con los atuendos ordinarios que utilizaba en Pony's home. Le parecía que esos vestidos campiranos reflejaban más genuinamente la personalidad de la joven. Mientras decidía el sitio que le asignaría en su biblioteca, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ésa sería la única forma en que podría tenerla con él para siempre.

No era suficiente; pensó. De ninguna manera podría conformarse con eso. Si era honesto debía admitir que aquello que deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa, era encontrar razones irrefutables para que Candy permaneciera a su lado. Sabía que sin ella estaría solo de nuevo; mucho más sólo que nunca antes. Y no podría resistirlo. Eso no. Perder a Candy era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, costara lo que costara; incluso si eso le llevaba a confrontar sus más temidos fantasmas y a desnudar su alma frente al espejo.

En ese momento, conforme la resolución comenzaba a inundar su ser entero y uno de sus secretos más celosamente guardados estaba a punto de aflorar a la superficie, Sir William Albert Ardley se topó de frente con un espectro que lo había perseguido por demasiado tiempo. Un risueño espectro de largos cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos grises que le observaba desde un lienzo primorosamente enmarcado y que le recordó que, lamentablemente, la felicidad estaba prohibida para él.

Lady Rowena Aston, la hija menor del marqués de Galloway, le sonreía con burla desde el taburete del siglo XIV donde reclinaba su pequeña mano, en la pose más elegante y falsa que jamás hubiera visto en ella, durante el breve tiempo que la trató. El retrato había sido elaborado mucho antes del incidente en la Llanura de las Hadas, cuando ellos dos aún no se conocían; William aún se preguntaba cual truco habría utilizado el pintor para mantenerla quieta el tiempo necesario para realizar los bocetos.

Recordaba a la perfección su primer encuentro con Lady Rowena: había ocurrido durante una tarde de verano mientras él cabalgaba a la orilla de la playa que se extendía desde Dleytower hasta Arwick. Lucille, la yegua de la joven Aston estuvo a una nariz de impactarse contra Sgarbh, su semental favorito y sólo los reflejos combinados de su amado caballo y él mismo habían conseguido evitar el desastre. Ella estalló en risas, culpándole por estar distraído. Tal cosa lo enfureció, puesto que comprendió perfectamente que la maniobra realizada por la famosa amazona no había sido accidental, sino premeditada.

Rowena lo irritaba como nadie, debido a sus actitudes infantiles, sus aires de superioridad, sus empresas irrazonables y sus arranques maquiavélicos y hasta cierto punto llenos de crueldad. Podría haberla disculpado porque apenas era poco más que una niña; pero él mismo y sus propios sobrinos a los quince años no eran así y por eso sabía que nada era cuestión de tiempo, sino de inteligencia, madurez y, por sobre todo, de bondad. A su parecer, la chica Aston era una perfecta malcriada, por completo indigna de ser considerada una buena amazona; ya no se dijera amante de los animales.

Fue mucho después que William conoció la razón del comportamiento de Rowena, ya que, en realidad, la muchacha padecía un trastorno mental que su familia jamás había querido hacer público. No era evidente, a menos que se le tratara por tiempo prolongado, o que se tuviera la desagradable experiencia de conseguir enfurecerla de verdad. William había logrado eso en una tercia de ocasiones, por lo menos; sin embargo, no comprendió la terrible verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el cuerpo de Rowena fue recuperado de entre las filosas rocas del acantilado que se extendía a los pies de Dleytower.

William observó a la joven Aston, preguntándose, como tantas otras veces, qué ángel de alas negras le había arrastrado aquel día a provocar a Lady Rowena de esa manera. La única disculpa cierta, aunque no válida, era que se encontraba furioso: inundado de pura ira y dolor por verse obligado a llevar a cabo algo que jamás habría aceptado de buena voluntad.

Nunca, excepto aquel funesto día, William Albert Ardley había maldecido su destino. No una, sino tres veces; cada una por una razón distinta e igualmente importante; cada una por verse obligado a cerrar los puños con impotencia y aceptar que las circunstancias lo habían vencido. Aquella vez no fueron suficientes las palabras de sabiduría de George, ni la más agria recriminación de una Aloy ausente hubiera sonado particularmente duras a sus oídos. En aquélla ocasión, verdaderamente pareció que nunca más algo tendría importancia en su vida; porque no valía la pena continuar viviendo. No de esa manera. No atrapado por la acción descabellada de una estúpida niña que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había provocado.

La rabia lo había cegado como nunca antes al comprender que había fallado irremediablemente en su misión como Ardley, que la única razón para ser un digno cabeza de familia le había sido arrebatada por las estupideces de una niña insensata y la perversidad de Bruce MacBain.

Inesperadamente, al evocar a MacBain, en sus entrañas se agitó una poderosa ira ante el solo recuerdo de Candy en brazos del laird de Kinloch. Detestaba pensar que Candy hubiera regalado a MacBain el placer de contemplar su hermosa sonrisa, y la desagradable idea de que los demás Ardley de Escocia pudieran albergar las mismas esperanzas expresadas tan desafortunadamente por Sir Wayne y McKenzie, le provocaba el insano deseo de extrangular a ese cobarde con sus propias manos. Casi se lamentó haber convencido a Candy de que participara en la Pequeña Temporada. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por mantener su existencia oculta para los MacBain; sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

Se maldijo en silencio por ser tan egoísta. No se consideraba un mezquino, y tampoco tenía la intención de explorar más a fondo en esa dirección; sin embargo, le angustiaba profundamente que Bruce y los suyos pudieran hacer daño a Candy en alguna forma y debía reconocer que le mortificaba mucho más, la sola posibilidad de que ella pudiera llegar a simpatizar con ese canalla.

Sabía que Candy no podía ser responsable por lo ocurrido, dado que desconocía la rancia enemistad entre los dos Clanes y tampoco estaba enterada del trágico episodio que habían protagonizado él y Bruce hacía casi diez años; sin embargo, aún podía ver esa maravillosa sonrisa dirigida a Arley y le dolía tanto como una herida física.

No MacBain, pensó con resolución. Sobre su cadáver si era necesario. No estaba dispuesto a convertir a Candy en una ofrenda para firmar la paz. Sir Wayne y los demás estaban muy equivocados al creer que él podía permitir, no se dijera tramar, algo tan despreciable. Él no era el viejo MacBee, ni Lord Galloway. Él era un Ardley y un Ardley debía proteger a los suyos y respetar su voluntad, en vez de utilizarlos como si fueran peones en un tablero de ajedrez. Esa lección había sido aprendida ya por Neal Leegan y quizá era hora de enseñársela también al imbécil de MacBain.

Una vocecita interior le hizo preguntarse qué haría si la voluntad de Candy, esta vez, concordaba con las ideas de Sir Wayne y Hamish. Tan pronto como lo formuló, el pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. Sin embargo, lo apartó hasta el último rincón de su mente al comprender que estaba dando demasiadas cosas por hechas. Sólo había sido un baile; y tanto Hamish como Sir Wayne eran tremendamente dados a especular.

Un poco más tranquilo, esbozó una mueca irónica al darse cuenta de que había estado inmerso en meras alucinaciones. Hasta a él mismo le resultaba sorprendente comprobar la forma en que lo afectaba cualquier cosa relacionada con Candy. Se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, de qué manera podía convencerla de reconsiderar su decisión de aislarse en Pony's Home. Ahora, más que nunca, después de esa noche de rotundo éxito, estaba seguro de que Candy merecía la oportunidad que inevitablemente acarreaba el ser una Ardley y de que no era justo que su destino, que apenas comenzaba, se viera truncado por un incidente doloroso, sí; lamentable, también; pero en ninguna forma insuperable; especialmente si se consideraba el fuerte y animoso carácter de la joven y su capacidad de sobreponerse a las tragedias.

¿Qué hacer? La idea de dejar las cosas como estaban y permitir que Candy permaneciera en el Hogar de Pony le parecía cada vez menos aceptable. Él tenía la desagradable certeza de que Candy se estaba engañando respecto a esa decisión en particular, y temía por su futuro; sin embargo, poco había que decir; ya que, tiempo atrás, le había prometido que ningún Ardley interferiría de nuevo con su libertad y sus deseos; y eso valía también para él.

William esbozó una mueca de amargura, porque comprendió que debía ser sincero y admitir que, a pesar de su estrecha relación con Candy, había muchas cosas que los distanciaban. Sabía perfectamente que,entre ellos,existía una barrera invisible que había surgido, creciendo cada vez más, desde el día en que ella descubriera su verdadero nombre y, también existía algo mucho más preocupante: algo que había aparecido inesperadamente aquel día de su encuentro en la colina, cuando Candy había corrido a sus brazos tras escuchar su saludo: "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras".

William tenía la inquietante convicción de que el destino había comenzado a escurrirse por entre sus dedos desde aquel preciso momento, sin que pudiera hacer algo para retenerlo. No sabía aún cómo explicarlo, pero presentía que su tragedia personal había alcanzado de forma irrevocable la luminosa vida de Candy y tenía miedo de lo que eso significaría para ambos.

No quería traer a la vida de Candy una sola tristeza más. No sólo porque, desde el mismo instante en que decidiera llevarla a los Ardley, su única intención había sido traerle felicidad, sino también porque resultaba evidente, que el corazón de Candy aún sangraba por el adiós a Terruce: bastaba pensar en sus intenciones de permanecer en el hogar de Pony por un largo tiempo, quizás el resto de su vida, para darse cuenta de ello.

Se preguntó, con tristeza, si algún día llegaría el momento en que Candy aceptara que Grandchester no era el único hombre en el mundo, que existía mucho más en la vida que las oportunidades claramente perdidas y que no debía limitarse a declarar la derrota sin intentar siquiera luchar.

Meses atrás, cuando no existía en la mente de la joven otro que no fuera Albert, él habría conseguido decirle algo parecido; sin embargo, ahora no podía hacerlo, por sobradas y conocidas razones que incluían su inesperada toma de conciencia respecto a su inexistente imparcialidad en tan escabrosa cuestión.

Porque jamás podía ser objetivo y frío, cuando se trataba de Candy...


	10. Lección de historia en la madrugada I

─¿Quién es Rowena? ─preguntó Candy, cuando ya estaban a bordo del automóvil que les llevaría de regreso a casa. Lady Townstead no se sorprendió en absoluto, pues había esperado el cuestionamiento tan pronto como la estúpida de Georgiana Arshbrooke, acompañada de esa preciosidad que era su hija, las dejara.

Era una suerte que Candy no hubiera comprendido el resto de las descaradas e inapropiadas insinuaciones de la dama. O tal vez sí, porque su rostro era la viva imagen de la decepción. Una decepción mezclada con impotencia y resignada actitud. Aunque Lady Townstead imaginaba que, parte de ello se debía también a que William no había estado a tiempo para el último baile. El cara dura de Wayne había tenido razón esta vez.

Ya ajustaría cuentas con el Barón de Arwick cuando lo viera al día siguiente en el desayuno, pensó, y luego recordó que Candy se encontraba aguardando su respuesta.

─Lady Rowena Aston, la hija menor del marqués de Galloway ─explicó, tratando de decidir con rapidez qué era oportuno contar a Candy y qué no. Ya era bastante malo que la chica hubiera bailado con Lord Arley como para añadir a su cuenta personal de errores el revelar algo que le correspondía a William tratar con su pupila. Candy sólo podía saber toda la verdad si él lo decidía así ─Ella murió hace casi diez años, en el transcurso de un lamentable conflicto entre los Cornwell-Aston y los MacBain debido a un límite territorial mal trazado.

─¡Conflicto! ─exclamó Candy, obviamente sorprendida, la interrogación evidente en su tono.

─Conflicto, preciosa. Ahora son raros en las Tierras Altas ¿Sabes? Porque la modernidad ha dejado poco espacio para la violencia y exige comportamientos mucho más civilizados a la hora de realizar reclamos. Sin embargo, durante siglos fueron el pan nuestro de cada día entre los clanes y, tratándose de familias tan antiguas como lo son los Ardley y otras más, resulta inevitable que las viejas costumbres se resistan a morir y que existan situaciones que, durante siglos, no han sido debidamente solucionadas.

─¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió con Lady Rowena? ─preguntó Candy, genuinamente intrigada. Lady Townstead notó con satisfacción, que Candy había utilizado la expresión correcta al mencionar a la joven Aston. La chica White aprendía rápido.

La anciana dama permaneció en silencio por un momento, ordenando sus ideas y rogando al cielo porque Candy no hiciera preguntas que la pusieran en un aprieto. Luego, tras contemplar resignada la interminable fila de autos que les precedía en el tráfico nocturno que abandonaba la reunión, indudable garantía de su demora en alcanzar la mansión Ardley no obstante su innegable cercanía a Bute House, explicó:

─Cuando ocurrió aquel incidente, el conflicto, quiero decir, la joven Aston tenía sólo quince años. Ella poseía una extraordinaria belleza, y también era de sobra conocida en todas las Highlands gracias a su habilidad y dominio sobre los caballos, de los cuales poseía una notable colección que hasta los caballeros ingleses envidiaban. Con frecuencia se la veía cabalgando por horas, de un límite a otro del territorio de los Cornwell-Aston. Rowena era demasiado inquieta y vital a comparación de otras jóvenes de su edad; eso la hacía sumamente especial.

─¿Ella y Albert se conocían? ─inquirió Candy, intentando, lady Townstead bien lo notó, disimular su alarma; la tristeza presente de nuevo en su dulce voz.

─Supongo que sí, puesto que el territorio de los Ardley limita al sur con el territorio de los Cornwell-Aston. Aunque William jamás comentó nada respecto a una relación cercana. Lo que sí mencionó fue que Lady Rowena le había parecido imprudente en más de una ocasión, debido a su hábito de forzar más de la cuenta la resistencia de sus monturas. Sabes que William detesta el maltrato a los animales; a los dieciocho el chico era peor con eso, te lo aseguro. A decir verdad, dudo mucho que él y la pequeña Aston hayan simpatizado alguna vez.

Lady Townstead hizo una pausa, recordando que la obsesión de Rowena sin duda debería haber sido tomada como un claro indicio de sus problemas mentales. Sin embargo, supuso que los Galloway sí lo sabían y habían decidido ocultarlo a todos, con funestas consecuencias; sobre todo para el líder de los Ardley.

─Un día, la famosa habilidad de la joven Aston falló y se vió obligada a internarse en territorio MacBain siguiendo a su yegua, que se había desbocado. William cabalgaba en aquel momento por los límites de la Llanura de las Hadas, y pudo atrapar al animal y regresar a Lady Rowena a territorio de los Cornwell-Aston confiando en evitar que los MacBain pudieran acusarla de violar el pacto de no agresión. Lamentablemente, un miembro de la familia MacBain atestiguó el incidente y, dada la crecida reputación de la pequeña Rowena como amazona notable, nadie creyó las explicaciones que tanto ella como William relataron y la tensión entre las dos familias aumentó, sumando a los Ardley al conflicto, dado que William, al penetrar en territorio MacBain violó un juramento sagrado de su propio clan, es decir los Ardley, mismo que se remontaba a la época de los jacobitas.

─¡No es posible! ─exclamó Candy con enfado─. ¿Cómo pueden ser las cosas de esa manera en estos tiempos?

─Son así, Candy. No hay mucho qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, debo decirte que los MacBain y sobre todo los Cornwell-Aston no tardaron en lamentar su incredulidad; porque varios días después, durante una ceremonia, esa misma yegua lanzó a la pequeña hija del marqués al acantilado de Dleytower, sin que ninguno de los numerosos jinetes presentes pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla. Su cuerpo quedó por completo destrozado, debido a que las olas hicieron que se estrellara una y otra vez contra las rocas; aunque, supongo que debió morir antes que eso ocurriera. Gracias al buen Dios misericordioso, el acantilado es bastante profundo como para que alguien sobreviva a una caída desde esa altura.

─¡Santo cielo! ¿Dleytower? ¿No se estará refiriendo a...?

─Si Candy, me temo que sí: el castillo Dleytower es el hogar ancestral de los Ardley ¿Puedes imaginar situación más desafortunada? El accidente ocurrió durante una de las ceremonias tradicionales más importantes de la familia. Fue necesario realizar ahí los funerales de Lady Rowena, y concederle los honores correspondientes a un Ardley distinguido. Para William fue devastador, no sólo porque la muerte de Rosemary aún estaba reciente, sino porque apenas era un muchacho de sólo dieciocho años. No es de extrañar que haya evitado regresar aquí por tanto tiempo.

─Debió sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido ─comentó Candy, con clara seguridad. A Lady Townstead le sorprendió su afirmación, porque comprendió cuánta razón tenía la joven. El laird de Arwick siempre había sido proclive a tomar responsabilidades que hubieran intimidado a hombres mucho mayores, y la prueba era su disposición a asumir la culpa en lo sucedido durante la incursión a la Llanura de las Hadas, protegiendo así la reputación de la joven Aston; aunque la muy maldita no lo mereciera y mucho menos el Clan Cornwell-Aston.

─Supongo que tienes razón ─comentó Lady Townstead a Candy, prosiguiendo su explicación─. La muerte de Rowena fue el factor que resolvió las diferencias entre los Cornwell-Aston y los MacBain, aunque eso significó que ahora ambos clanes están enemistados contra el Clan Ardley. Mientras que el territorio en disputa, conocido como La Llanura de las Hadas, aún es fuente de frecuentes roces entre los miembros de los tres clanes. Como te he dicho, el incidente introdujo a los Ardley de lleno en el conflicto, dado que William ya había sido reconocido como laird y su actuación fue juzgada en base a su posición.

─¡Que injusticia! ─exclamó Candy con determinación. Luego, miró a Lady Townstead y dijo─: no entiendo porqué el hecho de que el accidente haya ocurrido en Dleytower hace responsables a los Ardley de eso; si usted misma ha dicho que ninguno de los presentes pudo ayudarla...

─Son situaciones demasiado complejas, Candy ─respondió Lady Townstead, sintiéndose repentinamente fatigada─. Si deseas conocer toda la historia, supongo que debes preguntar a William. En realidad lo que te he dicho es todo cuanto sé. Yo no resido cerca de Dleytower y no me encontraba ahí ese día. Tan sólo me limito a repetir la versión más conocida ─concluyó Lady Townstead, suplicando al cielo que Candy no preguntara la razón de la ceremonia, ni el porqué de los funerales en Dleytower.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas duraron sólo tres minutos, el tiempo en que Candy tardó en formular una nueva pregunta; ésta vez, más sencilla de responder, pero igualmente comprometedora:

─¿A qué se refería cuando dijo a Lady Arshbrooke que el tema de la castellana de Dleytower es un asunto serio para todos los Ardley?

─Candy... ─Lady Townstead dudó en proseguir. Sabía perfectamente que, de hacerlo, la situación empeoraría tanto para William como para su pupila.

─¡Oh, por favor, Lady Townstead! ─suplicó Candy─. La verdad es que nunca creí que los Ardley reservaran tantas sorpresas.

Lady Townstead observó por un momento a su protegida. Su tristeza anterior sustituída con expectante alegría, evidente en sus rasgos pese a la escasa iluminación. Supo que, más que el conocimiento respecto a los Ardley, su emoción se debía a la posibilidad de saber algo más sobre William; sin embargo, aún así dudo, porque no sabía de qué forma la impactaría la revelación.


	11. Lección de historia en la madrugada II

─Bueno, quizá tengas razón ─respondió Lady Townstead con seriedad, rogando por no cometer un error más. Aunque supuso que bien valdría la pena exponer la cuestión sin rodeos, si con ello tanto Candy como William se enfrentaban a lo inevitable. Entre más pronto mejor.

Miró por la ventana, y las tenues luces del alumbrado público le indicaron que se estaban aproximando a Marguerite Street. Desde ahí, eran pocos minutos hasta la mansión. Al volante, Andreas permanecía en respetuoso y lejano silencio, aunque la dama no dudaba que sus entrenados oídos al servicio de Bates registraban fielmente hasta la más mínima de sus palabras.

─Lo que sucede es que, al contrario que en otros clanes ─explicó, rogando porque el recorrido terminara pronto─, las tradiciones de los Ardley se remontan en su mayoría a casi nueve siglos atrás, ya que fueron establecidas por el primer laird de Arwick que llevó el apellido Ardley y también por el tercer laird, quien no era el hijo mayor, sino el tercero de los hijos del segundo laird, él heredó la baronía tras la muerte de sus hermanos; desde entonces han sufrido pocas modificaciones y, a pesar de las dispares personalidades de los laird que el destino ha traído a la familia, éstos las han respetado invariablemente.

─¡Vaya! Alguna vez leí un libro de genealogía familiar que me prestó la tía Aloy; pero jamás pensé que la historia de los Ardley fuera tan antigua.

─En realidad es relativamente nueva, comparada con la de otros clanes, que se remontan al reinado de los Pictos e incluso a la dominación Romana ─repuso Lady Townstead─; sin embargo, si existe algo que caracteriza al clan Ardley tal cosa es su fidelidad a las tradiciones que sus fundadores establecieron. Existen antiguos rituales que un heredero debe realizar en tanto espera convertirse en el Barón de Arwick. Uno de ellos es bastante impactante y se le llama "Cántico de despedida a La Castellana".

─¿Y eso?

─Bueno, preciosa, es muy sencillo: cuando el heredero a la baronía cumple la edad estipulada como aceptable para contraer matrimonio, debe efectuar esta ceremonia. En el caso de los Ardley, la edad ha variado, de acuerdo a las épocas, desde los doce hasta los veinticinco años.

─¿Tanto así?

─Así es. El caso de William fue bastante inusual, dado que el Barón de Arwick anterior murió cuando él era aún muy pequeño para realizar el rito. Rosemary y posteriormente Aloy, como tutoras de William, pospusieron indefinidamente esa ceremonia; pero un día William apareció de improviso en Escocia, dispuesto a realizarla. Creo recordar que él tenía catorce años por aquel entonces. Rosemary había muerto un poco antes. Aún no entiendo su prisa en cumplir la ceremonia, dado que podría haberse tomado un poco más de tiempo; sin embargo, es terco como una mula ─espetó Lady Townstead de mala gana─: cuando se empeña en algo, no hay quien lo detenga.

Ante eso Candy sonrió, evidentemente divertida; por un momento pareció que iba a agregar algo, sin embargo guardó silencio. Y luego, preguntó con voz triste:

─Rosemary era la hermana de William ¿No es así?

─Sí, y también era Condesa de Abbeydust, uno de los títulos menores del Clan Brown. Ella tenía como residencia personal Dleystone, una propiedad enclavada a orillas del Mar del Norte. Le correspondía por derecho dado que era la hija mayor. Sin embargo, al morir ella, Dleystone volvió a las manos de William y, si su primer hijo, cuando lo tenga, resulta ser varón, también poseerá ambas residencias; de lo contrario, Dleystone pertenecerá nuevamente a otra mujer. A decir verdad, me encantaría que fuera la última opción. Es agradable ver una castellana en cada residencia.

─Pero no me ha dicho en qué consiste la ceremonia...

─Es bastante simple en realidad: la castellana de Dleytower es la esposa del jefe del Clan. Cuando el heredero a la baronía, que también es heredero a la jefatura, cumple la edad estipulada debe visitar Dleytower y descolgar el retrato de su madre, mismo que, desde el día en que él nace hasta ese momento tan especial, preside el salón principal del castillo. El sitio permanece vacío en tanto el heredero no contraiga matrimonio y su primogénito no haya nacido. Mientras que eso ocurre, es como si Dleytower estuviera en riesgo de perderse porque el futuro laird aún no ha completado satisfactoriamente su destino y la siguiente generación está en suspenso.

─Cuando esa señora...

─¡Lady Arshbrooke, Candy! Jamás la llames de otra forma, porque es una ofensa ─remarcó Lady Townstead con severidad─. Y sí, lo que Georgiana quiso decir, con tan mal gusto y peor sentido de la oportunidad, es que le agradaría que su preciosa Meggie sea la próxima castellana de Dleytower; es decir, la esposa de William.

─¡Vaya! ─comentó Candy, sin agregar nada más. A Lady Townstead no se le escapó su prolongado silencio. Supo que la joven se encontraba considerando en su imaginación, la realización de tan magno evento. Habría apostado su collar de esmeraldas a que la idea no le estaba resultando a Candy, ni tantito agradable. Justo de la misma manera que, según le había contado ese sinvergüenza de Wayne, le había parecido a William la sugerencia de unir a Candy en matrimonio con MacBain.

Rápidamente, decidió que sería un error encaminar los pensamientos de la joven a la posibilidad de que William y esa insulsa chiquilla Arshbrooke contrajeran matrimonio. No sólo por que tal idea no le agradaba en absoluto; sino porque William merecía la oportunidad que Wayne mencionara tan enfáticamente durante su charla en el salón.

─En mi humilde opinión ─comentó, sabiendo que lo que decía no era ninguna mentira─, dudo mucho que William la considere siquiera digna de una segunda mirada.

─¿De verdad? ¿Porqué? Si es bellísima y se ve que es muy buena persona ─repuso Candy. Lady Townstead analizó la respuesta de la chica por interminables momentos, y comprendió que había hablado con sinceridad; no exenta de dolor, por supuesto. Pensó en las palabras de Wayne y, por primera vez desde que conocía a Candy White, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de que el sentimiento aún no aceptado entre esos dos Ardley fuera mutuo. Decidió hablar con la verdad, desde su particular punto de vista, y desde los años que llevaba tratando a William:

─Mira Candy: lo cierto es que William es el Ardley más testarudo y obcecado que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer; ni siquiera su abuelo podía comparársele. Meggie no es el tipo de mujer que pueda convivir con él y enfrentar su carácter ¡Por Dios! ¡La reduciría a un trapo tembloroso en un instante! Eso sin mencionar que ella le haría perder frecuentemente la paciencia con su timidez ─la viuda Townstead hizo una pausa, considerando la posibilidad de seguir ennumerando los defectos de Meggie; pero lo pensó mejor y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. En cambio, añadió, tras dejar escapar un suspiro─: Sin embargo, no creo que ni tú ni yo debamos preocuparnos por eso. Cuando el Barón esté listo para el matrimonio, lo estará; ni antes, ni después. Confiemos en su buen juicio para esa decisión en particular ¿De acuerdo?

─Cierto; pero también creo que esa dama tiene razón ─dijo Candy con voz apagada─. Es decir, las tragedias han sido demasiadas ya como para que Albert demore una decisión de esa naturaleza. Es su responsabilidad ¿No? Tal y como lo dijo Lady Arshbrooke.

─Mmmm. Me temo que no es tan simple, Candy ─replicó la anciana, notando que la última frase de la chica había sido dicha con inusual recelo y denotada melancolía. Tal vez era hora de empujar un poco más el cubo hacia el abismo; tal vez era momento de comenzar a jugar fuerte: el laird merecía en verdad esa oportunidad.

─¿Cómo? ─inquirió Candy, interesada de nuevo en el tema.

─La castellana de Dleytower es un asunto que compete a todos los Ardley porque la mujer que contrae matrimonio con el Barón de Arwick, es decir, la Baronesa Arwick, es un símbolo visible para todos los miembros de la familia. Comprenderás que no cualquiera puede ocupar esa posición. Más aún: el lema que rige el clan desde hace nueve siglos es Mirifice Amare; y tal cosa revela lo importante que es para el Jefe del Clan elegir de manera correcta. Aunque eso es algo que sólo los Ardley comprenden a cabalidad, como habrás notado por las imprudentes palabras de Georgiana, quien parece estar pensando sólo en la riqueza Ardley y no en el hombre que es poseedor de esa riqueza.

─¿Qué significa eso que dijo? ─preguntó Candy, incapaz de repetir la frase en latín.

─¿Mirifice Amare? ─preguntó a su vez la dama Townstead─. Quiere decir "Amar de manera extraordinaria". Para el dirigente de los Ardley, Candy, la elección de una compañera no tiene que ver en absoluto con conveniencias sociales o económicas; sino con algo mucho más importante: seguir fielmente la tradición y honrar a la castellana anterior, esposa y madre de un laird, proporcionando a la familia una integrante que sea una digna representante de los más altos ideales de los Ardley.

─¿Cómo era la madre de Albert?

─William, Candy ─corrigió de nuevo la dama, omitiendo contestar la pregunta en favor de ampliar un poco más los conocimientos de su pupila─. Jamás lo llames Albert en público porque es una falta de respeto a la tradición. Sé que es difícil para tí, y el Barón me ha comentado que te ha solicitado expresamente llamarlo Albert; pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás a diferenciar cada momento. Las cuestiones privadas son diferentes por completo de las públicas.

─¿A qué se refiere con la tradición?

─La tradición de que el laird sea invariablemente llamado William. La leyenda dice que el hijo del primer laird Ardley recibió ese nombre en honor del rey de Inglaterra conocido como El Conquistador, dado que su padre había sido un guerrero al servicio del rey desde que éste fuera Duque de Normandía. Al crecer y convertirse en el segundo laird, éste tuvo tres hijos, sin embargo, fue su tercer hijo el que recibió el nombre de William en vez del primero; y lo que sucedió fue que, por una serie de desafortunadas circunstancias, los dos varones mayores murieron a temprana edad, sin dejar descendencia; y el único sobreviviente para heredar el título fue quien llevaba el nombre de William. Fue éste personaje, el tercer laird en la historia de la familia quien, al dictar los reglamentos internos del clan, dispuso que todos los herederos debían llevar ese nombre.

─¡Esa es la anécdota más increíble que me ha contado! ─exclamó Candy con incredulidad.

─No es sólo una anécdota Candy. De hecho, en todo Escocia, desde los Borders pasando por las Lowlands hasta las Highlands, es visto como un verdadero milagro de La Providencia que en la historia del Clan los hijos mayores varones, quienes invariablemente han llevado el nombre de William, sobrevivan para hacerse cargo de su herencia y, a su vez, procrear al siguiente heredero; pese a las tragedias que jamás han dejado de ocurrir en la familia. Eso ha reforzado la idea de que el nombre del Conquistador concede una protección especial al Ardley que lo ostenta; tal y como lo creía el tercer laird en la historia familiar.

─Creo que eso sí puedo entenderlo ─comentó Candy, sorprendiendo a la anciana dama por la seriedad de su tono─. Lo cierto es que los ángeles cuidan de Albert. Supongo que los Ardley ni siquiera tienen idea de cuántas veces han estado a punto de perderlo; sin embargo, todo queda en un mal rato y pronto vuelve a estar ahí: siempre él, siempre fuerte, y sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Lady Townstead contuvo el deseo de preguntar a qué se refería con esas palabras y en cambio, optó por guardar silencio; comprendiendo que el momento de las explicaciones difíciles había pasado.

A su lado, Candy también permaneció callada, mientras el automóvil, lejos ya del amotinamiento característico que siempre propiciaban las recepciones en Bute House, cruzaba las verjas de hierro forjado que anunciaban la entrada a la mansion Ardley.


	12. Intriga en el vestíbulo

─Estuviste fantástica, querida ─expresó Lady Townstead con genuina sinceridad, aunque su voz reveló su agotamiento. No podía estar más satisfecha: el carnet de baile de Candy había sido el que reuniera más acompañantes distinguidos, estaba segura. El comentario estaba destinado a animar a la joven, porque una expresión pensativa aún permanecía en su rostro. Resultaba obvio que la conversación en el automóvil había encendido una alarma en su cabeza, aunque lady Townstead no podía asegurar la clase.

─Gracias, milady ─respondió Candy, con aire distraído, mientras entregaba su capa de salir a una de las doncellas. Luego, se encaminó presurosa hasta la base de la escalera, para auxiliar a la anciana en el ascenso hacia el primer piso. Lady Townstead notó que no sonreía, y eso, para los estándares de Candy, era demasiado revelador. Algo en el interior de la anciana se conmovió intensamente, haciéndola preguntarse si no habría cometido un error más al exponer los aspectos relacionados al matrimonio del barón.

Mientras avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba Lady Townstead, Candy comentó:─ La verdad es que, cuando Albert me pidió que asistiera a ese baile me puse bastante nerviosa. Yo no sé nada sobre etiqueta, ni elegancia, y eso que la tía Aloy puso un gran esfuerzo en mi educación─concluyó, visiblemente apenada; sus ojos color esmeralda ocultos al escrutinio de la anciana debido a que mantenía baja la mirada.

─Pues a mí no me lo pareció así, cariño ─respondió con sinceridad lady Townstead, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar de su mente pensamientos desagradables cuyos protagonistas eran dos condenados Ardley de generaciones distintas. En ocasiones como esa, era que agradecía su refinada educación británica; porque sólo así podía mantener el control.

La gobernanta contuvo un suspiro, porque comprendió que todo lo acontecido en esa noche se conjugaba en ese momento para opacar el brillante ánimo de Candy. La dama era lo bastante perceptiva para reconocer los signos y, muy a su pesar, se descubrió analizando el desempeño de la joven en Bute House, intentando sopesar hasta qué punto podía estar de acuerdo con ella respecto a ese tema; sin embargo, no consiguió recordar ningún incidente digno de consideración: lo cierto era que, tal y como había pensado desde su primer encuentro con ella, estaba obligada a reconocer que la chica White poseía un sexto sentido que agudizaba su capacidad para hacer frente a cualquier desafío en el rubro social.

Mientras observaba a su nueva protegida, comprendió que, en realidad, la razón para la opinión tan negativa que Candy evidenciaba sobre sí misma, parecía empezar con la jerarca mayor de la familia y terminar con el líder de la misma.

Oh sí, la anciana no era ninguna tonta y no dudaba que la tía de William, gracias a sus interminables quejas respecto a la adopción, fuera en parte responsable por la inseguridad de la chiquilla; aunque tampoco podía negar que esa primera impresión de William como cabeza de los Ardley había sembrado en Candy una inquietud difícil de catalogar.

Si tan sólo ese cabeza dura no se hubiera retirado así del baile...

─¿De verdad? ─Candy alzó la mirada para encontrar la suya, sin poder disimular su asombro, pareciéndole a la anciana más que nunca un duende travieso; aunque en esta ocasión, era un duendecillo visiblemente desanimado. Lady Townstead se soprendió elevando una súplica porque el laird no apareciera en ese momento; sencillamente no podía predecir lo que sucedería en tal situación, dado que los estados de ánimo de William parecían estar íntimamente relacionados con los de Candy.

Apenas formular el pensamiento, que concordaba perfectamente con las especulaciones de Sir Wayne, la dama lo desechó; aunque, en una parte de su avezada mente, permaneció la idea de que el encono de Aloy contra una chiquilla como Candy no podía considerarse en absoluto normal para los estándares de la amargada matriarca. Quizás Aloy también pensaba en la misma dirección que Wayne ¡El diablo se los llevara!.

Aún molesta con cierto par de encumbrados miembros del clan Ardley, se percató de que Candy aún aguardaba por su respuesta; así que alejó con determinación cualquier otro pensamiento y dijo:

─Puedes estar segura de eso: eres una joven muy dulce y cortés, y no pude notar ninguna falla en tus modales. Además, no había en el baile otra dama más elegante que tú ─expresó con sinceridad, añadiendo una sonrisa que confirió calidez a su arrugado rostro, rogando al cielo porque Candy recuperase pronto su habitual expresión alegre.

─¡Oh! ─un poco más animada y evidentemente sorprendida por sus palabras, Candy hizo uno de sus característicos gestos graciosos, ése que incluía sacar la lengua. Y luego exclamó con recuperado entusiasmo─: ¡Tiene que decírselo a madame Aloy, por favor! ¡Ella sólo lo creerá si usted se lo cuenta!

Tal ocurrencia provocó que la sonrisa de lady Townstead se ampliara considerablemente. No ponía en duda las palabras de Candy. Es más: podía apostar su mesada de un año a que, ante la sola presencia de la joven, esa vieja cascarrabias de Aloy necesitaba echar mano de las sales. La chiquilla era tal y como William había prometido: dulce, divertida, cariñosa, y tremendamente ingenua; una gema poco común. En las poco más de dos semanas desde que la conociera ya le había tomado mucho cariño. Se felicitó en silencio por su brillante decisión de echar un vistazo a Candy, pese a sus reservas.

─Buenas noches milady; señorita Candy ─saludó la señora Bates apareciendo de pronto. Lady Townstead abrió mucho los ojos, presa del más genuino asombro. Nunca, desde que la conocía, había visto al ama de llaves despierta hasta esa hora tan inapropiada ¡Mucho menos en el vestíbulo! Supuso, tras atestiguar la mirada que la esposa de Bates dirigió a Candy, que se encontraba ansiosa por conocer los pormenores del baile.

─Buenas noches, señora Bates ─respondió Candy con una sonrisa y luego; para asombro de lady Townstead, se acercó al ama de llaves y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras le susurraba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar.

La señora Bates sonrió, asintiendo y luego, haciendo una reverencia formal ante ambas, indicó:─ su té está en el lugar acostumbrado, milady. Que descansen.

─Gracias Bates ─respondió lady Townstead aún sorprendida. Mientras observaba a la mujer alejarse, se dispuso a subir; sin embargo, pudo notar que el mayordomo se encaminaba hacia ellas desde otra dirección. Supuso que Bates intentaba hablar con ella en privado, puesto que se había retrasado deliberadamente en vez de recibirlas junto con su esposa.

─Adelántate, cariño; yo iré enseguida ─indicó a Candy. Ésta obedeció y comenzó a subir rumbo al descanso. Ella, en cambio avanzó, alejándose casi hasta la puerta que comunicaba un pequeño salón con el vestíbulo.

─Milady ─saludó el hombre, con profunda cortesía y asegurándose de mantener el tono en el volumen más bajo posible, al tiempo que, sin demorarse, le entregaba un sobre membretado con el escudo de armas de los Ardley─: Sir William le envía sus saludos.

─Sir William llegó temprano ─afirmó la anciana en vez de preguntar. Su expresión exasperada y su voz convertida inmediatamente en un susurro, denotaron la confianza debida a cuarenta largos años de amistad con el mayordomo de los Ardley. Abrió la nota inmediatamente y, tras leerla, comprendió que algo no andaba bien con William: estaba informándole que partiría muy temprano por la mañana a Dleytower y que deseaba que, tanto ella como Candy, permanecieran en la ciudad por unos días más.

─El señor regresó cerca de la medianoche, Milady ─confirmó Bates en un tono confidencial que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su preocupación. La anciana no se sorprendió en absoluto por la información, dada la conversación sostenida con Sir Wayne esa noche.

─¿Dónde está ahora Sir William, Bates? ─inquirió, tomando una decisión.

─El señor lleva horas en la Pequeña Galería ─informó Bates, con toda la consternación que tal suceso ameritaba─. Nada más salió para dar instrucciones a Kingsley en el despacho, subió un momento a la habitación de la señorita Candy y después regresó ahí. Dio órdenes de no ser molestado ─informó el mayordomo. De no haber estado tan impactada con la noticia, Lady Townstead habría sonreído: Bates poseía un talento increíble para enterarse de todo cuanto sucedía dentro de la mansión.

Notó, al mirar hacia la escalera, que Candy continuaba esperándola en el descanso; así que regresó unos pasos en esa dirección y, levantando la voz lo suficiente para que ella la escuchara, indicó:─ por favor, Candy ¿Serías tan amable de subir sin mí? Hay algo que debo hacer.

─Claro, Milady. Estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches ─asintió ella con una débil sonrisa, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el piso superior. Era evidente que se encontraba cansada y que la tristeza aún permanecía en ella.

Mientras Candy subía la escalera, lady Townstead la examinó con ojo crítico: esa noche la joven había llamado profundamente la atención; lucía hermosa, ataviada con el atuendo característico de toda debutante. El elegante vestido blanco estilizaba aún más su juvenil figura; y el tocado, que inicialmente había dado problemas a la doncella debido a su rareza, era el marco perfecto para su ondulada cabellera dorada. Incluso las pecas le venían perfecto, concluyó la noble anciana, esbozando una mueca al comprender que William había tenido razón en eso también. El interesante incidente provocado por cierta loción cosmética que las borraría por seguro, aún estaba fresco en su memoria:

─"¿Candy sin pecas? Eso sería una verdadera tragedia" ─había dicho él, tan sonriente como siempre, arrebatándole a la doncella el frasco en disputa. Luego, ahuyentado por la mirada de censura que la mujer mayor le dirigió, dado que un caballero no debía estar en la habitación de una dama, mientras que el parentesco que los uniese no fuera el matrimonio, había ejecutado una graciosa reverencia para luego retirarse silbando por el pasillo, ante la atónita mirada de dos de las mujeres, y la evidente diversión de Candy, quien había agradecido de todo corazón su intervención.

Sin poder evitarlo, la viuda de lord Townstead evocó al jefe de los Ardley: William era una persona fuera de lo común, tal y como la misma Candy. Tenía que reconocer que el asunto de la adopción de la chica la intrigaba profundamente. William se lo había explicado en su momento; pero, había proporcionado tan pocos detalles, que aún tenía sus reservas respecto a las motivaciones de éste. Bastaba considerar su inesperada reacción a las palabras del viejo Wayne a temprana hora de esa noche. Obviamente a William jamás le había cruzado por la mente el inminente matrimonio de su pupila.

Ella no había escuchado la conversación, puesto que en ese momento se encontraba descansando en uno de los divanes, lo suficientemente lejos de los caballeros; sin embargo, Sir Wayne había sido tremendamente explícito al respecto.

Lady Townstead había visto la tristeza en la mirada de Candy cuando William no había aparecido para bailar con ella. La anciana no podía creer aún que el chico lo hubiera olvidado así sin más. Por regla general, el laird siempre cuidaba cada detalle en lo que tenía que ver con Candy. El original tocado que enmarcara esa noche su peinado era prueba visible de ello: William había sostenido que, dado que Candy aún no había sido oficialmente presentada, bien podía permitise tal cosa en lugar de una corona formal. Y ella no dudaba que, de ahí en adelante, los padres de las debutantes en la misma situación se las verían negras intentando conseguir algo parecido.

Sin poder evitarlo, una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al asimilar que William y Candy, cada uno a su manera, eran una pareja excepcional que verdaderamente honraba el apellido Ardley. Y Lady Townstead no dudaba que esa noche sería más que suficiente para que ambos tuvieran a todo Edimburgo a sus pies.

Se sorprendió deseando sugerir a William la posibilidad de efectuar la presentación de Candy en Londres; porque, en verdad la emocionaba atestiguar algo tan interesante como varias narices arrugadas, algunos desmayos, numerosas pataletas y una horda de caballeros esperando encontrar sitio en el tiempo de la rubia. Eso sin mencionar la persecución al patriarca de los Ardley: nada más aparecer, William también se había convertido en un objetivo para las madres con hijas solteras y para alguna que otra viuda.

Recordando la conversación con Lady Arshbrooke, la dama comprendió que Sir William tampoco había considerado, en ningún momento, encontrar esposa ¡Condenación! A ese paso acabaría creyendo todo cuanto el apestoso de Wayne dijera durante el baile.

─Disculpe, milady ─la consternada voz de Bates la sacó de sus reflexiones, recordándole que había asuntos más urgentes que requerían su atención─. Sir William está demasiado extraño esta noche; también la señora Bates lo ha notado.

─Lo sé, Bates ─respondió, sin poder disimular su preocupación. Ya era bastante malo que William hubiera abandonado el baile a destiempo como para añadir a eso algo más. Consideró seriamente el informar a Bates sobre lo ocurrido en Bute House, pero comprendió que no sería oportuno, dadas las circunstancias. No era el momento para sumar una preocupación más a la que ya pesaba sobre las espaldas del viejo sirviente.

─Si me permite decirlo, milady; creo que no debería estar solo en ese lugar ─comentó Bates, haciendo palpable su angustia que, ella bien sabía, se debía al hecho de que William jamás había entrado en la mencionada habitación desde la última tragedia que le tocara vivir en su agitada historia─. Los fantasmas en ocasiones pueden ser más peligrosos que el más temible enemigo ─indicó el mayordomo, comunicándole así la verdadera razón de su preocupación, resumida en la segura probabilidad de que William estuviera de nuevo atormentándose con el incidente inmencionable.

─Por supuesto que le concedo la razón Bates ─respondió ella, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la Pequeña Galería. Se detuvo un momento y, volviendose hacia el mayordomo, agregó:─ Por favor, Bates. Cuide de Candy.

─Cuente con ello, milady.

Lady Townstead continuó su camino, intrigada por lo que encontraría al llegar a la Pequeña Galería. Sabía que Bates había comprendido perfectamente que no deseaba que Candy supiera que William se encontraba ya en la mansión.

Bastaban unas cuantas verdades por noche.


	13. Confusión en el pasillo

Candy avanzó, con toda la lentitud que exigían sus cansados pies, escaleras arriba hasta el primer piso. Al llegar al inicio del pasillo donde se localizaban las habitaciones para los huéspedes distinguidos se detuvo, en un acto reflejo que había repetido incesantemente durante cada día de su estancia.

Aunque habían transcurrido más de dos semanas desde su arribo a la mansión, aún no conseguía encontrar su habitación sin antes contar las puertas: la suya era la séptima a la izquierda; la misma que, según le había comentado Lady Townstead con una expresión entre incrédula y divertida, hospedara en el pasado al mismísimo Duque de Wellington.

Muy a su pesar, se veía obligada a reconocer que, no obstante parecer de poca importancia, el detalle era una roca más por añadir a la colección que formaba una especie de muro entre Albert y ella, cada vez más alto, cada vez más infranqueable. Diferencia tras diferencia, anécdota tras anécdota, paulatinamente cada ladrillo caía en su lugar para demostrar que eran esos una vida y un ambiente a los cuales Albert estaba perfectamente acostumbrado; lo cual no podía afirmarse de ella misma.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos al sentir cómo la invadía una sensación que pocas veces la había visitado desde aquellos lejanos días en casa de los Leegan y el San Pablo: la impotencia. Para alguien acostumbrada a la aventura y a dirigir cada paso de su vida desde hacía años ya, resultaba una experiencia por demás frustrante extraviarse a la menor provocación en una casa que no era ni siquiera la mitad de grande que la propiedad Ardley de Chicago.

Desde su llegada a la residencia Ardley en Edimburgo le estaba resultando inexplicablemente complicado recordar la ubicación exacta de las habitaciones. Sus continuas andanzas en busca de la cocina, la puerta de la salida al jardín trasero, el salón del ama de llaves y otros sitios de interés, mantenían una expresión confundida en el rostro de Albert y arrancaban bufidos de exasperación a su gobernanta, quien solía decir, en claro tono de advertencia que "si esperaba disfrutar de la visita a Dleytower lo mejor era que se aplicara en esa materia o acabaría por perderse en el pasadizo secreto del castillo", a lo cual un sonriente Albert la tranquilizaba diciéndole las palabras mágicas: "Eso no será posible porque yo estaré siempre a tu lado y, si te perdieras, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta encontrarte".

Una cálida sensación se expandió en su pecho ante el recuerdo de las palabras del cabeza de los Ardley: ¡Querido Albert! Siempre tan gentil, tan tierno y bondadoso; tan al pendiente del más mínimo de sus deseos y siempre dispuesto a confortarla en la menor de sus angustias.

William, se corrigió inmediatamente, para sus internos, recordando en ese instante la anécdota que recién le relatara Lady Townstead respecto al nombre del Laird; una anécdota que también ponía de manifiesto la enorme diferencia existente entre el tío abuelo William, Sir William, el jefe del Clan Ardley, un eminente personaje en ambos lados del océano, y ella: una huérfana del hogar de Pony, enfermera titulada y una irremediable tejedora de sueños; siendo el mayor de todos ellos, aquel que incluía a un príncipe y una colina.

Una colina que había quedado al extremo opuesto de un inmenso océano, perdida en el vasto territorio de Indiana, y un príncipe que se había transformado en un ser tan complejo que el sólo pensamiento de intentar comprenderlo le asustaba de una forma que jamás lo había hecho nada porque, de repente, sentía como si el castillo de sus sueños más íntimos, esos que ni siquiera se atrevía a reconocer conscientemente, comenzara a desmoronarse.

La mayor ilusión de su vida, arraigada aún en lo profundo de su corazón, había empezado a tomar forma desde aquel día en la colina de Pony cuando, en un arrebato infantil, había decidido depositar en la figura de un desconocido adolescente ataviado con indumentaria escocesa sus particulares nociones de la bondad y la alegría y su esperanza en un futuro feliz.

En aquel entonces no podía saber, por supuesto, que pronto la vida se encargaría de ofrecerle visiones mucho más sólidas que amenazarían con borrar de su alma aquella fantasía infantil; sin embargo, y no obstante los tejemanejes del implacable destino, tal parecía que, por capricho de algún hado generoso, esas vivencias jamás la habían llevado, en tiempo y espacio, demasiado lejos de Albert, su príncipe de la colina, sino que, por el contrario, le habían mantenido viajando en la misma dirección que él.

Tristezas, alegrías, ternuras, nostalgias, amistades, amores, tragedias, aventuras; cada paso le había conducido hasta aquel momento en el solarium allá en Lakewood, donde su mirada se cruzara con la del misterioso personaje que en el pasado la había arrebatado, prácticamente a la fuerza, de las garras de la tragedia y la había catapultado hasta lugares y situaciones en los cuales descubriera nuevos grados de felicidad.

Esa mirada la había desarmado. Aún ahora, no conseguía encontrar en ningún sitio de su corazón, espacio para el menor reproche, para una sola palabra de reconvención dirigida a Sir William por haberse marchado sin despedirse de aquel departamento de Chicago, sumergiéndola en las profundidades de la desesperación, en la certeza de que se encontraba en el mundo mucho más sola que antes.

Jamás se lo había dicho a William tan claramente, pero aquella ocasión había sido como perderle de verdad por primera vez desde que le conocía; no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para ello, sin embargo, al recordar el episodio, sentía una angustia desmedida punzar en sus entrañas, expandirse dentro de su corazón, hasta llegar a los más íntimos rincones de su alma y, curiosamente, esa misma sensación había sido la que experimentara esa noche al deducir el significado de la extraña conversación entre Lady Townstead y la dama llamada Georgiana.

Inevitablemente, su imaginación conjuró a Meggie Arshbrooke con su regio porte y bellísima sonrisa y a Albert, con toda su apostura, unidos. La imagen no podía ser otra cosa que una ilusión y la posibilidad de tal relación bastante lejana, eso había quedado claro de inmediato en cuanto Lady Townstead formulara su opinión; aún así, pese a lo meramente utópico de todo el asunto, la sola idea de que esos dos comenzaran una relación romántica provocó que su corazón latiera desacompasado. Su estado de ánimo se alteró profundamente al convencerse de que el matrimonio de Albert, ocurriera cuando ocurriera y lo realizara con quien lo realizara, pondría fin a la mutua convivencia y camaradería entre ambos, y acabaría por separarlos irremediablemente.

No bien formuló el pensamiento, Candy sintió como si una pesada nube oscura la envolviera, impidiéndole hasta respirar. Sus memorias vinieron a ella, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo, tan lentamente que apenas ganaba distancia: el encuentro en la colina, los momentos en la cabaña, las visitas en Londres y su convivencia en Chicago. Ayer como ahora, Albert era y sería siempre la respuesta a sus lágrimas, el socorro del cielo a una petición de ayuda jamás enviada ¿De qué forma iba a conseguir acostumbrarse a estar sin él?

No lo sabía y ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarlo; no cuando, a pesar de los vericuetos del destino, apenas la primavera pasada todo había comenzado de nuevo. Poco a poco, desde aquel privado, íntimo, abrazo entre Albert y ella en la colina de Pony, había sentido como si la oscuridad que envolvía su alma hubiera comenzado a ceder, permitiéndole al sol brillar cada vez con más fuerza y, tal como en una primavera a las rosas, hacer florecer su alma, llenándola de colorido, regalándole la posibilidad de soñar de nuevo con lo inalcanzable .

Su corazón estuvo a punto de detener su marcha, al comprender que se aproximaba el momento en que Albert y ella tendrían que separarse para continuar con las vidas que ambos debían vivir: una enfermera dedicada a cuidar niños en un hogar perdido en medio de la nada no tenía mucho tiempo disponible para viajes a la ciudad y el magnate más notorio de ese rumbo de la nación mantenía una agenda demasiado ocupada como para ausentarse muy a menudo de su oficina. Aquellos días Albert parecía cada vez más incapaz de encontrar tiempo para dedicarle, dado que los negocios lo absorbían a tal punto que, en más de una ocasión, ocurrió que apenas y se habían visto en varias semanas.

Sí, cada vez resultaba más evidente que las vidas de ambos habrían de separarse para permitirse construir los sueños que cada quien había forjado en lo íntimo de su ser.

Sueños. La palabra no pronunciada vibró en la garganta de la joven rubia mientras una punzada de incertidumbre la invadía plenamente al percatarse, de pronto, de que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran los sueños de Albert; fuera de algunas conversaciones respecto a lo que prefería y no, lo cierto era que él jamás había hablado del futuro con ella: jamás había mencionado sus planes y, mucho menos, le había puesto al tanto de otra cosa que no fueran sus obligaciones como cabeza de los Ardley.

Candy se percató, con pena que, durante los meses transcurridos desde su regreso a Pony's home apenas y había tenido contacto directo con Albert. No acostumbraba ir a la ciudad a menudo, salvo que él requiriera su presencia y lo cierto era que, durante sus esporádicas estancias en la residencia Ardley tan sólo había intercambiado algunas frases con él; el resto habían sido comunicaciones enviadas a través de George, la mayoría, y también por intermedio de Archibald e incluso Aloy, quien aún mantenía una actitud hermética en su presencia y se limitaba a tenderle los preciados mensajes que William dejaba para ella, redactados ya fuera durante sus largas noches de trabajo con George en la biblioteca, ya antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo a la oficina e incluso, y para su total sorpresa, dictados a su secretario particular durante alguna jornada especialmente complicada.

Sueños. Al pensar al respecto, intentado aclarar sus ideas, Candy comprendió, perpleja, que aquéllas que había creído sus metas máximas perdían importancia ante la posibilidad, cada vez menos remota, de separarse del hombre que llenaba su vida de sonrisas. Si era sincera, debía admitir que cuidar de los niños, permanecer al lado de la señorita Pony y la hermana María y continuar ejerciendo su profesión no eran un aliciente lo suficientemente poderoso para impulsarla por el resto de su vida. No si Albert no estaba a su lado; aunque sólo fuera por breves momentos cada cierto tiempo.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué la idea de perder a Albert le perturbaba de esa manera tan intensa? No podía explicarlo; aunque suponía que tal hecho estaba relacionado con la alegría que sentía de tenerlo junto a ella, de saber que los secretos más importantes ya habían sido revelados y que, entre ambos, latía con intensidad inusitada la promesa de compartir siempre penas y alegrías; una promesa que había venido a llenar su corazón como pocas cosas lo hicieran antes.

Candy evocó aquel suceso: se vió de nuevo a sí misma y a Albert en la rama de aquel árbol en las cercanías de Chicago; evocó también la sonrisa del hombre y el tono profundo y amable de su voz cuando le prometió que siempre estaría ahí para compartir con ella todo cuanto quisiera. Aquel día, había sido uno de los instantes más dulces de toda su vida y era gracias a aquel momento que había reunido la fuerza y el coraje suficientes para dar vuelta a la página y olvidar todo lo que no era importante, conservando en su corazón tan sólo lo que valía la pena.

Gracias a aquel momento también, había sido capaz de resistir algo tan desconcertante como el hecho de atestiguar cómo Albert adquiría, inesperadamente y justo frente a sus ojos, la identidad de dos personajes, tan diametralmente diferentes como igualmente importantes para ella: el tío abuelo William y el príncipe de la Colina.

Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado siquiera que Albert fuera el mismísmo tío abuelo y mucho menos pensó que pudiera, en apenas un respiro, resolverle el enigma de media vida respecto al muchacho vestido de escocés que desapareció de aquella colina sin dejar rastro.

Algo pasó en el alma de Candy en el preciso instante en que una desagradable convicción tomó forma en su mente y viajó hasta su corazón, cimbrando su alma misma: tal parecía que, en cada ocasión que se presentó la oportunidad, Albert siempre había resuelto dejarla atrás y seguir con su vida. Así había ocurrido aquella vez que desapareciera en la colina, y también cuando se marchara de la cabaña en Lakewood o cuando decidiera realizar un viaje a África, y la última ocasión, la más dolorosa, cuando abandonara el departamento de Chicago dispuesto, ahora lo sabía perfectamente, a no volver y a conservar el anonimato todo el tiempo que fuera posible; quizás para siempre.

No se había tratado de otra cosa sino de su habitual actitud protectora hacia ella, Candy lo intuía; sin embargo, no podía evitar que un sabor amargo ascendiera por su garganta al verse obligada a reconocer que ella necesitaba a Albert mucho más de lo que él parecía necesitarla a ella; más aún, Candy tuvo la horrible sensación de que todo el tiempo él se había mantenido alejándose y de haber sido ella quien siempre corriera tras él, siempre en busca de consuelo, siempre necesitada de su fuerza: justo como había sucedido en esa noche de pesadilla que aún ni siquiera terminaba.

Por supuesto que Candy no podía olvidar, por más que lo intentara, el hecho de que Albert había incumplido su promesa de bailar con ella al final de la noche. Había esperado con ilusión realizar esa fantasía que albergara en su corazón desde niña, había resistido toda la tensión de esa desquiciante jornada tan sólo por estar cerca de él y, sin embargo, una vez más el destino, materializado en las responsabilidades que Albert debía cumplir a rajatabla, le había arrebatado esa posibilidad. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, casi tan insufrible y caprichosa como Eliza; pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, al menos por esa ocasión, le habría gustado tener el primer sitio en la ocupada lista de responsabilidades del laird.

Laird. Era ese un título demasiado agobiante y también demasiado significativo, que permanecía ante ella, recordándole cuál era su lugar y lo qué debía esperar; transmitiéndole una enseñanza por demás efectiva de todo aquel misterio respecto a Sir William Albert Ardley que comenzaba a descubrir y que, cual certero proyectil, había lacerado su espíritu, arrebatándole la serenidad y la autoconfianza.

Candy sintió la acuciante necesidad de golpearse a sí misma por ser tan ingenua; de golpearse y después llorar hasta que no quedaran lágrimas en sus ojos: ¿En qué momento de locura había pensado que Albert estaba obligado a estar siempre junto a ella? ¿Porqué no se había detenido por un momento a reflexionar que él tenía deberes y obligaciones familiares depositados tiempo atrás sobre sus fuertes hombros? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había tomado conciencia de lo que Albert representaba para la familia, para el clan Ardley al completo? ¡Se sentía una completa estúpida! Una idiota, estúpida e insensible; tan torpe y despistada como alguna vez Mary Jane la había acusado de ser.

Albert no era sólo Albert ¡Él era Sir William Albert Ardley, por Dios! No era el lavaplatos que había convivido tan despreocupadamente con ella en Chicago, ni el cuidador de animales que visitaba en aquel zoológico en Londres y mucho menos el vagabundo que encontraba ocasionalmente merodeando por los terrenos de Lakewood. No. El destino de Albert era demasiado grande y elevado; su vida demasiado ajetreada y diversa y ella... ella sólo tenía derecho a una ínfima parte de su tiempo, aunque doliera admitirlo.

¡Y cómo dolía!


	14. Entre las sombras

Consciente de la especial soledad que imperaba esa noche en la Pequeña Galería, William se permitió, cansado como estaba de fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía, un minuto para sentir la peculiar añoranza que siempre despertaba en él cualquier pensamiento respecto al futuro. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir que dolía demasiado saber que no existía ninguna esperanza para él; que cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz y encontrar el amor estaba perdida de antemano: sepultada por la oscuridad que la muerte de Rowena había hecho descender sobre él.

Dolían los recuerdos que habían sido parte de un destino cuya senda aparentaba estar ineludiblemente marcada por la desgracia; casi podía sentirla, acechando a cada momento, agazapada entre las sonrisas y la tranquilidad que ocasionalmente le dejaban espacio para soñar con una vida normal, con un futuro muy distinto al que parecía haberle condenado no sólo el haber nacido Ardley, sino también aquel incidente inmencionable.

El dolor era demasiado intenso, pese al tiempo transcurrido; pese a que se había esforzado por superarlo empleando todos los recursos inimaginables. Erróneamente había supuesto que el tiempo pasado fuera de Escocia le haría olvidar; sin embargo, no había sido así: los recuerdos tan sólo habían permanecido aletargados, esperando el momento adecuado para emerger y cubrirlo nuevamente de sozobra y tinieblas.

Sin embargo, esta vez nada tenía qué ver con Rowena y su tragedia personal, bien lo sabía; lo que ocurría era que, más allá del dolor, lo único que podía tomar por cierto hasta esa noche de pesadilla, era el innegable hecho de que había necesitado echar mano del invaluable apoyo de la presencia de Candy a su lado para volver a pisar la tierra de la que se había marchado años atrás, con la firme intención de nunca regresar: había tenido que pedir a Candy que le acompañara porque de otra forma no habría resistido ni un minuto en suelo Escocés.

El no era ningún estúpido, y comprendía perfectamente que sólo los profundos sentimientos que albergaba hacia Candy habían conseguido despertar en él la necesidad de regresar a Dleytower una vez más; sin embargo, no había podido hacerlo solo: desde el mismo momento en que la idea del viaje surgió en su mente, fue evidente para él que necesitaba recurrir a su joven salvadora si realmente se proponía enfrentar con valentía ese reto tan doloroso en su destino; sin embargo, sabía bien que la liberación estaba lejos: bastaba esa noche para hacerle ver, tan claro como el agua, lo mucho que aún perturbaba su espíritu el que Rowena alguna vez hubiera existido.

Él no era ningún idiota y, por supuesto que sabía que no habría dolido tanto, tiempo atrás, cuando parecía haberse acostumbrado a la idea de que no existiría más en la vida para él que la responsabilidad heredada como cabeza de una familia que ni siquiera conocía respecto a él detalles tan básicos como la edad o la apariencia.

No. En aquel aún cercano entonces no importaba demasiado. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, planeado hasta el más nimio detalle: su agenda como el presidente del Banco de Chicago, su escaso tiempo libre, sus viajes a cada punto del continente donde hubiera algún negocio por concretar. Incluso sus escapadas hasta un lugar tan remoto como África no podían ser dejadas al rumbo, sino que requerían de la más minuciosa planificación; porque de él y de sus decisiones dependía el destino de innumerables personas, la gran mayoría de estas perfectas desconocidas.

Nunca se había sentido agobiado por la responsabilidad: había nacido con ella. Desde que aspirara el aire del mundo por primera vez, había sido su destino velar por los demás y lo había hecho con gusto, sin quejarse y sin mirar en otra dirección que la trazada por su nombre, apellidos y posición clave dentro del clan.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Ahora, su existencia se había tornado opresiva y la incertidumbre parecía ansiosa por convertirse en su compañera permanente a cada instante que pasaba lejos de la persona que le había demostrado que existía mucho más en la vida de lo que él podría haberse atrevido a soñar.

Ahora ya sabía lo que era compartir; lo que era esperar el nuevo día para escuchar la dulzura de otra voz, contemplar su sonrisa en el reflejo de otra, regalarse con la visión de unos luminosos ojos verdes que brillaban bajo el primer resplandor de la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Ahora sabía lo que era no estar solo y eso, en vez de aligerar su espíritu, le provocaba insanos deseos de ponerse a gritar y maldecir su destino; porque sabía que desde el día en que recuperó la memoria, el deber, el honor y cualquier otra patraña aprendida durante aquélla su etapa de esmerada formación como laird, ya no eran suficientes: no sin Candy.

Recordaba cada momento pasado al lado de la joven huérfana y, cada vez que lo hacía, se volvía más claro para él que ella formaba parte de su vida tanto como él de la de ella. Ambos eran la familia que el otro no había tenido nunca. Desde que recobrara la memoria había comprendido que Candy llenaba su existencia de una forma en que nadie jamás lo había hecho; ni siquiera Rosemary o Anthony. Añoraba su sola presencia, el simple sonido de su voz, la certeza de saberle allí para recibirlo al final del día.

Gracias a Candy había conocido lo que era compartir sentimientos invaluables, como la alegría más pura, la simpleza de la cotidianeidad o la más amarga pena. Bajo la magia de su presencia, las muertes de Anthony y Stear, que estuvieron a punto de ser para él experiencias insorteables, se habían transformado en instantes de tristeza infinita, terriblemente trágicos y dolorosos sí, pero al mismo tiempo, superables; sencillamente, las pérdidas de sus amados sobrinos adquirieron una dimensión completamente distinta tan sólo porque ella estaba a su lado y los amaba tanto como él.

Una desagradable idea cruzó por su mente en ese instante, interrumpiendo su valoración de los momentos pasados al lado de Candy: tal parecía que desde el mismo principio, desde el día en que la rescatara de la cascada, se había comportado de manera muy injusta con ella, arrastrándola, gracias a su privilegiada posición, a compartir un destino marcado por la tragedia. Tal vez, Aloy siempre había tenido la razón en ese punto y era verdad que su carácter caprichoso de jovencito mimado había acarreado a Candy más males que bienes porque, si él no la hubiera llevado a los Ardley, muy probablemente ella jamás habría derramado tantas lágrimas: comenzando por la muerte de Anthony y terminando por su desafortunada experiencia con el chico Grandchester.

Anthony y su caída del caballo, Terry y su abandono, Stear y su caída en el frente ¡Hasta Neal y su estúpido acoso!: Candy jamás habría vivido esas dolorosas experiencias si la hubiera dejado seguir su camino de sencilla jovencita del servicio en vez de arrebatársela al destino mediante un operativo de rescate que había hecho bramar a Johnson en su momento, exasperado ante lo que consideraba una locura y una tremenda imprudencia.

Oh sí: no había sido fácil ganarle la partida a Johnson en aquella ocasión; especialmente después de que éste le miró de esa manera tan suya particularmente reflexiva, como intentando adivinar sus secretos motivos; mismos que, tal y como el astuto hombre presentía, poco tenían que ver con las misivas de los chicos Ardley al supuesto bisabuelo y sí estaban, en cambio, relacionados a las sombras que le atormentaban desde que Rosemary y, después de ella, Rowena, pasaran a mejor vida.

Si bien la muerte de Rosemary había cobrado parte de su espíritu, dejándolo sumergido en la soledad; la partida de Rowena lo había devastado porque no conseguía escapar jamás del terrible y opresivo sentimiento de culpa que lo atosigaba en los momentos más inesperados, arrebatándole cualquier destello de paz. Si lo pensaba bien, la única ocasión en que había disfrutado de algo de tranquilidad era durante la añorada época vivida al lado de Candy cuando aún no recuperaba la memoria; habría deseado quedarse así para siempre: con ella y con la luz que despedía, sin verse obligado a marcharse y alejarse de la única persona que conseguía liberar, por momentos, su atormentada alma de las tinieblas que la envolvían.

Aunque Aloy, George y todos los mayores se habían empeñado en explicarle con fría lógica lo inevitable de los acontecimientos y las razones por completo fuera de su control que desencadenaron la muerte de la joven Aston, él estaba convencido de que la desgracia de Lady Rowena había sido toparse con él aquel día en la Llanura de las Hadas: si Rowena no hubiera llegado a los Ardley a través de él, especialmente en una situación tan delicada, que contrariaba y deshonraba por completo cualquier tradición familiar, tal vez continuaría viva.

Una desmedida sensación de angustia comenzó a crecer en sus entrañas al pensar que, de ser eso verdad, quizás lo mejor sería permitir a Candy cumplir su deseo de permanecer lejos de los Ardley, lejos de él; porque, al menos de esa manera, ella podría conservar no sólo su bella sonrisa, sino también la vida y también podría encontrar, en un futuro no muy lejano, la felicidad.

No bien formuló el pensamiento, a la sensación de angustia que lo dominaba se unió un lacerante dolor que era tanto emocional como físico y que se expandió desde su corazón, apoderándose de su ser entero; porque no resistía la simple posibilidad de saberla fuera de su vida por completo: necesitaba a Candy, necesitaba su sonrisa y su alegría para evitar extraviarse y perecer entre los tenebrosos recovecos de su incierto caminar; perderla no era una opción, aunque eso implicara lágrimas y sangre para ella y para él mismo y, si para eso tenía que utilizar cualquier recurso a su disposición, incluido el bajo truco de la lealtad cobrada, lo haría.

Ante la cruda realidad que le fue repentinamente revelada, acerca de sus sentimientos más profundos William se horrorizó: ¿En qué clase de mounstruo se había convertido? ¿Qué clase de hombre preferiría arrastrar en su caída a un ser lleno de inocencia y luz? ¿Como era posible que considerara la idea de encadenar a Candy, por lealtad, a una existencia que a él mismo en ocasiones le parecía opresiva y vacía? Pedirle que asumiera su deberes como una Ardley no era una opción viable y eso lo sabía por seguro. Candy no estaba hecha para el rígido protocolo de la posición a la que él debía consagrar su vida; menos aún: Candy nada sabía acerca de las espinas que le destrozaban el alma, arrebatándole a jirones la cordura; ella únicamente conocía el lado luminoso que él había decidido mostrarle y no merecía ser partícipe de su oscuridad: bastante daño le había hecho ya con sus decisiones impulsivas y esa inexplicable dependencia de su cercanía; porque tenía que admitir, sin disimulos, que él no concebía la vida si ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que debía considerar seriamente la posibilidad de admitir que haber tomado a Candy bajo la protección del apellido Arldey había sido un garrafal error; sin embargo, también sabía que no podía renegar de tal decisión porque era lo único que le había mantenido en pie todo ese tiempo: bastaba echar un vistazo a su propia historia para admitir que, sin ella, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, y su existencia mucho más sombría de lo que alcanzaba a imaginar siquiera; especialmente, después de lo acontecido en Dleytower ocho años atrás. No obstante, conforme el tiempo transcurría y la distancia con Dleytower se acortaba, una poco bienvenida sensación de amenaza había comenzado a materializarse y, cada signo en el camino, le indicaba a las claras que, de no encontrar la solución correcta, perdería a Candy para siempre.

Ante la inesperada convicción que cruzó su atormentada mente, una retadora voz en su conciencia le recordó, llena de ironía, que no podía temer perderla cuando ni siquiera había conseguido que ella le perteneciera: Candy tenía su propia vida; una mucho más interesante y sencilla que la suya. Candy era todo lo feliz que podía ser y él bien sabía que, lamentablemente, él no representaba ninguna razón significativa para su felicidad: él era tan sólo el hombre amable al que le debía su adopción, un amigo incondicional, un compañero en la soledad; pero nada más. Y estaba seguro que, conforme el tiempo transcurría, hasta ese débil lazo desaparecería; porque desde el mismo día en que Candy dejó el Colegio San Pablo, había tomado la determinación de separar sus vidas irremediablemente.

Candy había decidido, mucho tiempo atrás, comenzar un camino distinto, lejos de los Ardley y, pese a que él, en primer término, había prometido respetar su decisión debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que, en gran parte, la razón de proponerle ese viaje a Escocia no sólo se debía a lo mucho que necesitaba su presencia, sino también a que abrigaba la secreta esperanza de hacerle ver, utilizando todos los recursos posibles, que ser una Ardley no era diferente a ser una White y que Pony's Home no era el mundo entero y que Terruce Grandchester no era el único hombre; y que, si se lo permitía, él...

William frenó de golpe la idea que estaba a punto de formular, sorprendido por su propia estupidez ¿Él qué? ¿Qué podía ofrecer a Candy que valiera? ¿Cuáles eran sus aspiraciones en realidad?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que cuanto más se esforzaba por vislumbrar la dirección correcta, esta parecía empeñada en escabullírsele; pese a innumerables noches y días de reflexión respecto a la particular situación entre ellos no conseguía encontrar la solución al complicado embrollo a que su identidad como William Ardley los había arrastrado: no existía un arreglo posible entre Candy y él que le conformara y, al mismo tiempo, garantizara que la conservaría a su lado por siempre.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos volaron en dirección a Johnson, quien, en más de una ocasión, le había recriminado, utilizando sus habituales modales corteses y circunspectos y su excepcional diplomacia, el estar colocando a Candis en una posición difícil de sostener no sólo ante el clan, sino ante el resto de la sociedad: no era posible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de que un hombre soltero de veintiséis años y una joven de dieciocho despertaban suspicacias a donde quiera que se presentaran, especialmente después de atestiguar la especial comunicación entre ambos; Johnson tenía claro que comenzaba a hacerse evidente para los demás, que a pesar del nexo del apellido, existían detalles muy especiales, difíciles de obviar, que situaban su interesante relación en un apartado distinto al fraternal.

William esbozó una mueca al comprender que, parte de las razones a las que se refería Johnson, recaían indiscutiblemente, sobre sus jamás aceptados sentimientos por Candy. Esa noche, no obstante, él había comprendido, al fin, que Johnson tenía razón en algo: resultaba inevitable que los pensamientos de los demás respecto a él y Candy se encaminaran hacia direcciones insospechadas y alarmantes; de lo contrario, ni Hamish ni Sir Wayne se habrían mostrado tan persistentes respecto a un asunto tan prosaico como el baile de su protegida con MacBain ¡Condenación! Él, con su comportamiento totalmente fuera de lugar, había dado pie a todo tipo de especulaciones respecto a Candy ¡Ahora podía verlo claramente!

El inaceptable desliz que recién cometiera al abandonar el baile de manera intempestiva se filtró en sus lúgubres pensamientos, añadiendo combustible a la hoguera que lo consumía; sabía bien que no había existido otra razón para su evidente huída que los inoportunos comentarios de Hamish y Sir Wayne y ese estúpido baile con Bruce MacBain. Su impulsiva manera de reaccionar, dramáticamente y sin razones válidas, sólo podía acarrear consecuencias desastrosas, eso era innegable; y la simple idea de haber contribuido a enlodar la naciente reputación de Candy no le dejó tranquilo, añadiendo más culpabilidad y desasosiego a la colección de emociones que ya bullía en su interior.

Sabía que el baile ya habría terminado ahora o estaría por terminar y Candy y Lady Townstead no demorarían en regresar a la casa; sin embargo, no se sentía de humor ni siquiera para disculparse personalmente. No quería admitirlo, pero las cosas habían cambiado diametralmente nada más escuchar las palabras de Hamish y el viejo Wayne. Si enfrentaba a Candy en ese momento no confiaba en su entereza ni siquiera para una charla de las que entre ellos eran habituales; tan simple como sonaba: tenía miedo de que ella descubriera que algo no andaba bien y, peor aún, temía comenzar a pensar en lo que no debía; en lo que no se atrevía aún a reconocer ni para sí mismo.

Estaba a punto de descubrir una idea importante, una idea que se le había escabullido en el pasado, ante la traumática experiencia de sentir cómo las riendas de Lucille se le escapaban de las manos y ver a Rowena desplomarse en el acantilado; sin embargo, perdió la concentración al escuchar cómo el pestillo de la puerta principal de la galería crujía y la puerta se abría para dar paso a Lady Townstead. una Lady Townstead que no dudó en caminar directamente hacia él en la semipenumbra: que la dama estaba furiosa no le cupo ninguna duda.


	15. Intercambio de advertencias

─¡Si piensas que con tu dramática y poco elegante huída vas a remediar las cosas, estás muy equivocado, jovencito! ─espetó lady Townstead nada más entrar en la Pequeña Galería. Un William ausente, reclinado en una de las paredes laterales, y exhibiendo una franca actitud de autoconmisceración, se volvió para mirarla. Ella estuvo a punto de huir ante el vacío que descubrió en sus ojos azules. Bates tenía razón: algo muy grave sucedía.

─Di órdenes... ─comenzó a decir él; su voz crispada con una velada amenaza; sin embargo, la dama prefirió ignorar deliberadamente tanto la indicación como el hecho de que William estuviera contemplando el retrato de Lady Rowena, y tampoco hizo caso de su expresión, que la había aterrado desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, por el tormento y la agonía que reflejaba. En cambio, continuó avanzando hasta situarse frente a él, sin dejar de hablar mientras lo hacía.

─¿Y desde cuando yo obedezco a tus deseos, Sir William? ¡Por Dios! ¡Mírate! ─exclamó, contemplándolo con asombro y desaprobación; comprendía que eran necesarias medidas extremas y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo─: Eres la viva imagen de la derrota y no entiendo porqué se te ha ocurrido de pronto, que tenías algún derecho de arruinarle la noche a Candy ¡Esa chica realmente es un ángel! No puedo explicar de otra manera el que no quiera extrangularte a estas alturas ─dijo, poniendo especial empeño en sonar más enfadada de lo que estaba y rogando porque su improvisada estrategia funcionara; no podía dejar a William sumido por más tiempo en ese estado tan lamentable.

Él permaneció en silencio. En parte, la dama comprendió que se debía a la sorpresa de escuchar que le hablara de esa manera. Hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera Johnson se atrevía a dirigirse a él en ese tono tan irrespetuoso. Lady Townstead decidió ir hasta el final. Era obvio que lo único que William deseaba en ese momento era que lo dejara en paz y no iba a permitirse dudar. Por el bien de él mismo y de la chica, que ahora debía estar en su habitación, dejando correr las lágrimas que no se había permitido mostrar ante ella ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba vieja para enredos de esa índole!

─Milady... ─comenzó a decir William, en tono extremadamente cortés y con voz que sonaba mucho más baja y alterada de lo normal; pero ella lo interrumpió, demostrando aún más furia que antes.

─Escúchame bien, Sir William Albert Ardley, jamás te habría creído capaz de actuar de manera tan inmadura ─declaró con tono francamente acusador─. ¡Mira que abandonarnos a nuestra suerte en ese baile tan sólo por una bazofia de negocios! ─dijo, malinterpretando deliberadamente la razón de William para escapar─. Ah si, por supuesto que me dirás que no era un negocio cualquiera; pero, claro: ¡Importa más un estúpido acuerdo comercial que el primer baile formal de Candy! ¡Oh William! ¡Puso tanto esfuerzo en ello que me partió el corazón ver su rostro cuando tú no apareciste para la última pieza!

─Yo... ─comenzó a decir William, aunque inmediatamente optó por quedarse callado; Lady Townstead comprendió que el resultado de tan irreflexiva acción ya había cruzado por la mente del muchacho, puesto que su expresión se volvió absolutamente culpable; resultaba obvio que no se sentía feliz con las consecuencias de haber tomado una decisión tan impulsiva. La dama comprendió, satisfecha, que había tocado la fibra correcta y era el momento para actuar con inteligencia; así que pronunció en su mejor tono dramático:

─Dime Sir William ¿Todavía no has comprendido lo mucho que le importas a esa criatura? Ella no habría pasado por todo esto si no creyera que con eso te complace. Y todo para qué ¡Para nada! Porque el digno jefe Ardley prefiere hablar de negocios y escapar a medio baile en vez de preocuparse por nuestra suerte ─concluyó. William tuvo el buen sentido de permanecer en silencio; aguardando, sin duda, que la reprimenda continuara.

Sin embargo, la anciana decidió que ya era suficiente por esa noche. Las semillas estaban sembradas, abonadas y regadas; ahora debía dejarlas germinar. Esperaba que William no tardara en comprender la indirecta.

No obstante, su satisfacción duró apenas unos segundos, porque, pese a su anterior reacción, la mirada de William volvió a tornarse vacía, ajena a la realidad y centrada en los fantasmas mencionados por Bates, uno en particular, supuso la dama: el fantasma de una chica cuyo trágico final sobre la tierra, había traído a William la convicción de que su destino estaba maldito.

─Mira, William ─continuó diciendo la viuda de lord Townstead, ya más calmada, intentando hacerle reaccionar y rogando por tener éxito─. Sé que esto no es América y que el protocolo en ocasiones es tremendamente agobiante pero, por eso mismo, debiste pensarlo dos veces, incluso tres, antes de involucrarnos a Candy y a mí en un proyecto de esta magnitud ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, querido jefe Ardley? ─preguntó con inesperada dulzura.

─Candy debe haberse sentido muy decepcionada ─dijo entonces William, pensativo, ignorando su pregunta; su tono evidenciando claramente cuánto lo afectaba la opinión que la joven pudiera haberse hecho de él. Lady Townstead se descolocó por un momento, pensando en las palabras de Wayne y reconociendo en la peculiar vulnerabilidad que William se estaba permitiendo mostrar, la muy posible materialización y confirmación de las especulaciones del viejo caballero.

La anciana observó al joven laird: los hombros hundidos, la mirada extraviada, la agonía en su expresión y su actitud derrotada, y supo que no podría resistir mirarlo otro momento más: la sozobra, la angustia evidente en cada centímetro de esa corpulenta humanidad eran algo que jamás había contemplado en su larga existencia. ¿Es que acaso la batalla estaba perdida de antemano? No. Se resistía a pensar en esa dirección. Se resistía a creer que el excepcional carácter del laird se viera diezmado injustamente por oscuros recuerdos sobre hechos por completo fuera de su control y responsabilidad. No, no podía permitirlo.

Lady Townstead pensó por un momento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dejar a William sumido en ese peculiar estado de ánimo no era una opción sensata bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había algo en él esa noche, algo evidente en su postura, en su mirada, que denotaba un peligro real, una amenaza cuya magnitud no alcanzaba a calcular. Presentía que marcharse no era una elección. Tenía que hacer algo para traer a William de regreso a la realidad. A esa realidad donde un pequeño ángel rubio con el rostro lleno de pecas parecía ser la única esperanza no sólo para un hombre, sino para una familia al completo; aunque, por el momento, únicamente ella y Wayne lo intuyeran.

La dama pensó por un momento y comprendió que era la verdad: aún había esperanza, las sombras todavía no ganaban la batalla al laird; así que tomó la decisión de seguir adelante para evidenciar algunas cosas que, tal vez, podían ser la puerta de entrada a la respuesta que William intentaba encontrar y, tras pensarlo un momento, dijo:

─Bueno, eso es indudable ─afirmó, sin mostrar un ápice de compasión, refiriéndose a la anterior aseveración de William─. Candy besa el suelo que pisas y adora el aire que respiras. Ignoro porqué, pero parece tenerte en muy alta estima, jefe Ardley y, si me lo preguntas, puedo decirte que su excelente desempeño esta noche en Bute House ha sido la muestra más extraordinaria de su devoción y respeto hacia ti; cosa que deberás agradecerle a la brevedad posible, dado que tu pésima actuación de hoy casi nos cuesta la noche a todos.

─¿Candy? ─interrogó William con aire distraído, evidentemente haciendo esfuerzos por seguir la conversación; aunque sin conseguirlo en absoluto.

─Así es, Sir William. Incluso me atrevo a decir que, de los dos Ardley que asistieron esta noche a la residencia del Primer Ministro, únicamente ella se comportó a la altura; porque cierto laird prefirió contravenir todas las normas básicas del buen comportamiento sólo para ir tras un condenado beneficio económico de poca monta. Dime, Sir William ¿En qué momento la vida en Norteamérica te comió el seso para que avergonzaras así a tu familia? Eres el hijo de Charles, el nieto de William ¡Por Dios! ¡No eres ningún advenedizo ni nuevo rico! ¡Eres el trigesimo quinto laird del Clan Ardley y sabes, de sobra, que el dinero no es lo más importante!

Lady Townstead tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver al laird fruncir levemente el ceño, señal inequívoca que comenzaba a perder la paciencia y que le irritaba ser el depositario de una reprimenda al más puro estilo de Aloy, digna de un chiquillo a punto de escapar del colegio; no obstante, también descubrió que aún persistía en él parte de esa oscuridad malsana que parecía dispuesta a dominarlo y pensó que sería mejor empeñarse en el intento de hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que estuviera perturbándolo; así que continuó:

─Ha sido una suerte que Candy estuviera dispuesta a excusar a cada paso tus faltas: la chica es una verdadera santa, toda una dama además ─agregó complacida─; porque en ningún momento se mostró perturbada por tu ausencia y consiguió desviar todas las preguntas maliciosas respecto a ti; sin embargo, ese no es el asunto importante aquí ─declaró, y luego, respiró profundamente, antes de lanzar la pulla decisiva en un tono especialmente salamero─: sino el hecho de que a partir de mañana habrá una horda de admiradores llamando a la puerta principal; algunos con ramos de flores, otros con abanicos y presumo que, al finalizar la temporada, al menos uno entre todos ellos vendrá también con el anillo apropiado para la ocasión y un título en charola de plata que añadir a la familia.

─¿A-admiradores? ¿A-anillo? ─preguntó William, plenamente concentrado en la conversación por primera vez y sin poder disimular el temblor en su voz. Su anterior melancolía e irritación dejadas de lado y sus ojos brillando con una intensa emoción que era difícil catalogar. Lady Townstead estuvo a punto de enarcar una ceja, de lo sorprendida que se sintió al notar el intenso cambio en el semblante del laird.

─Anillo, Sir William ¿Es tan difícil de imaginar? ─inquirió Lady Townstead con un bufido poco elegante ─A decir verdad, yo en lo particular, me sentiría ofendida si después de introducir a Candy a la sociedad de Edimburgo, ella no recibe por lo menos dos proposiciones aceptables antes de que termine la temporada ─hizo un esfuerzo por remarcar imperceptiblemente la última frase y aguardó la impredecible reacción del muchacho.

─Pero Candy no ha sido presentada oficialmente... ─murmuró William, aparentemente rehusándose a tomar conciencia de la situación que ella intentaba dibujar ante él.

─Cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo la anciana─. Pero supongo que eso sólo añadirá incentivos a la carrera por ganar el oro de los Ardley. No dudo que más de alguno intente ponerle grilletes a esa preciosidad rubia antes que cualquier otro la vea y, supongo ─añadió con intención─, que eso sería una medida muy inteligente.

─¿El oro de los Ardley? ─inquirió William en tono bajo, repentinamente intrigado por la frase─. Hamish dijo una tontería parecida hace unas horas, me pregunto qué podrá significar...

─Estás fuera de forma, muchacho ─repuso lady Townstead─. Es obvio que, al estar Candy bajo tu tutela y llevar también el apellido principal... ─lady Townstead hizo una pausa, complacida ante la visible molestia de William al escuchar esas palabras.

─Al ser Candy una Ardley, todos piensan que trae consigo una fabulosa dote ─completó William, comprendiendo al fin.

─Veo que entiendes perfectamente el punto, Sir William ─replicó Lady Townstead con evidente satisfacción─. Así que sugiero que pronto comiences a considerar seriamente la cuestión; antes de que sea demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión.

Ante esas palabras, la mirada azul de William encontró la suya, interrogándole silenciosamente sobre el verdadero significado de éstas; sin embargo, la anciana poseía el temple y la astucia suficientes para no sentirse perturbada por la velada amenaza que los ojos de William le transmitieron.

─Candy no será comprometida contra su voluntad ─declaró él sin disimular su disgusto, enfatizando cada palabra con ese insufrible tono de autoridad que había aprendido a emplear desde muy temprana edad. Lady Townstead no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la pasión con que fue pronunciada esa breve frase.

─¿Y quién está hablando de algo tan absurdo como eso? ─preguntó Lady Townstead con algo de sorna. Sin embargo, la respuesta de William fue sorprendente:

─Le advierto algo: no permitiré que ese viejo chiflado de Wayne y usted planeen algo que jamás aceptaré. Ignoro cómo Aloy consiguió convencerlos de que funcionaría ¡pero no lo harán! ─enfatizó William con evidente disgusto y algo parecido a la repulsión.

─¿Y ahora de qué condenado asunto estás hablándome muchacho? ─preguntó la dama, genuinamente intrigada por la clara amenaza que percibía en la voz masculina. Comprendía su molestia al considerar el matrimonio inminente de Candy, pero no entendía ese asunto del acuerdo entre Wayne, Aloy y ella.

─¿Porqué permitió que Candy bailara con Bruce? ─inquirió William con voz engañosamente suave, y ella pudo constatar, sorprendida, que la furia hervía bajo su apariencia tranquila. El disgusto de William se evidenciaba no sólo en sus palabras, sino en su actitud al completo, especialmente la manera en que, desde su imponente estatura, se inclinaba hacia ella, retándola con la mirada; no obstante, lejos de intimidarse por tal circunstancia, la anciana se sintió en verdad intrigada por la actitud imposible del chico ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo había sido un estúpido baile! Aunque tenía que admitir que se merecía el reproche, dado su desliz; sin embargo, no era momento para capitulaciones y, fiel al papel que había decidido representar esa noche para beneficio de William, optó por el ataque:

─¡No te atrevas a discutir mis decisiones jovencito! ¡Estoy en este negocio desde hace más de cincuenta años! ¡No es hora de que vengas tú a decirme cómo se hacen las cosas! Los MacBain no son un clan al que se pueda desairar, bien lo sabes ─dijo agresivamente, intentando desenfocar la atención de William, aunque sin éxito.

─Como muy bien lo ha dicho, madame, es usted demasiado experimentada como para no saber las consecuencias de su acción ─declaró William con voz fría y, luego, para sorpresa de Lady Townstead, quien jamás había conocido en él otra faceta que no fuera la amabilidad personificada, la dama escuchó, en la profunda voz del laird, ahora alterada por incuantificables matices de ira, algo que jamás le creyó capaz de decir─: si un incidente como el de hoy vuelve a repetirse, le prometo; no: le juro que olvidaré las lecciones de etiqueta y buenos modales y magullaré las narices de MacBain sin importarme otra cosa que pulir el suelo con su estúpida cara ¡No lo quiero ver cerca de Candy! ¿Entendido? ¡O le mataré yo mismo!

Mientras escuchaba a William proferir la violenta amenaza, claramente evocadora de una máxima de sobra conocida en toda Escocia sobre los Ardley ("Guárdate de amenazar con obras, palabras o pensamientos la razón de un Ardley; porque morirás bajo sus manos"), la anciana se percató de dos cosas: primero, que únicamente la ausencia de MacBain impedía que William convirtiera en realidad sus palabras y, segundo, que algo trascendental había ocurrido aquella noche. Fue apenas un parpadeo, una chispa que destelló en el fondo de los ojos masculinos; pero Lady Townstead pudo, al fin, asomarse al espacio más íntimo del alma del jefe del Clan, tan sólo para descubirlo, cual profundo estanque, colmado por una única emoción, tan intensa, que opacaba y confundía a todas las demás; una emoción que difícilmente iba a desaparecer mientras aún existiera vida en él.

Wayne había tenido razón todo el tiempo, concluyó la anciana, con asombro e innegable satisfacción al comprender muchas cosas en un momento. Luego, mientras el significado pleno de la frase pronunciada por William alcanzaba su mente y su alma misma, llenándola de renovada esperanza, observó cómo el laird abandonaba la habitación con pasos firmes y una actitud diametralmente distinta a todas cuantas le conociera. No era un niño ya, sino un hombre dispuesto a construir su destino; el hombre que el clan necesitaba con urgencia y por el que tanto habían esperado todos: Un Ardley que había encontrado su razón.


	16. Girasoles en el muro

El roce de la crujiente falda de su vestido de noche contra el taburete estilo reina Ana que llenaba el espacio entre dos puertas atrajo por un momento su atención, distrayéndola de sus atormentadas reflexiones. Se percató de que apenas llevaba recorrida la distancia de tres habitaciones y también observó, como en otras ocasiones, la acuarela que decoraba esa parte del muro.

Era un motivo floral: un par de girasoles brillando bajo la luz del sol a cuyo fondo podía apreciarse un campo de rojizas amapolas. Había algo muy emotivo en el dibujo que parecía resaltarlo sobre el lienzo dotándole de vida y dimensión. La alegría aparecía entremezclada con la notalgia y la añoranza y, sorprendentemente, una pasión, una intensidad poco común, dominaba la escena, llenando cada detalle, cada chispa, de una intensa luz que parecía envolverlo todo. Una luz que parecía surgir del lienzo mismo.

El que esa pintura en particular atrajera su mirada, días atrás, no había pasado desapercibido para Lady Townstead, quien se había apresurado a informarle, en tono socarrón, que la autora de esa obra era nada más y nada menos que madame Aloy.

Decir que la información la había sorprendido era poco; porque si existía alguna cualidad que jamás habría estado dispuesta a concederle a la anciana matrona de la familia Ardley esa era la sensibilidad. Todo cuanto había conocido de Aloy era su lado oscuro, deprimente; tan duro, que resultaba increíble saberla capaz de plasmar algo tan hermoso y vibrante como la escena que permanecía suspendida en el muro, cual silenciosa evidencia de un hecho casi milagroso.

Nadie podía culpar a Candis por desconcertarse tanto; pues no había que olvidar que, desde el mismísimo principio, cuando la severa mirada de Aloy se posara sobre ella durante aquella primera recepción a la que asistiera en Lakewood, invitada por Anthony, Stear y Archibald, las cosas parecían haber ido empeorando inexorablemente entre ambas, hasta desembocar en la situación actual: una abierta indiferencia y la determinación que la anciana mostraba de ignorar su presencia todo cuanto lo permitiera su autoridad frente a la de William.

Candis reflexionó en ello: el asunto del compromiso parecía haber abierto una grieta entre William y su anciana tía, tan amplia, que se le antojaba casi imposible de resanar. El evidente distanciamiento entre los líderes morales de la familia era algo que todos los interesados, es decir, la sociedad de Chicago en pleno, además de los miembros de la familia, comentaban de cuando en cuando; aún cuando no existieran indicios claros de tal situación. A la fecha Aloy continuaba dirigiendo la mansión de Chicago y conservaba también sus habitaciones en Lakewood y su posición como anfitriona en las recepciones familiares. No obstante estar por demás claro que ella y Sir William apenas cruzaban palabra y que el público enfrentamiento de ambos, la noche del fallido anuncio del compromiso entre Candis y Neal, aún estaba fresco en la memoria colectiva.

Si bien conocía la cuestión de primera mano, Candis no se explicaba, en principio ¿Porqué lo ocurrido durante la recepción efectuada para anunciar su compromiso con Neal había sido catalogado por diversos miembros de la familia como un enfrentamiento? De lo que ella recordaba, Albert simplemente había llegado para secundar su propio anuncio y cruzado un par de palabras con Aloy para explicarle la situación que desconocía; pero de ahí a pensar en una discusión en toda forma, había demasiado trecho. Aunque no podía negar el evidente malestar de William cada vez que recibía una comunicación de su anciana tía y el misterioso rictus de amargura que éste exhibía en su habitualmente apacible rostro, después de sostener alguna conversación con Aloy.

A menudo, más a menudo de lo que cualquiera habría pensado, Candis se preguntaba la razón de que Albert no hubiera dejado atrás su disgusto y se descubría incapaz de formular una respuesta aceptable. El hombre que ella conocía no era alguien que pudiera mantener el rencor hasta ese punto y, sin embargo, los hechos hablaban por sí solos, revelando un ser humano diametralmente distinto a aquel despreocupado compañero de muchas aventuras: un Albert tan apasionado y determinado como jamás creyó conocer; más cercano al "testarudo" tío abuelo que mencionaban los chicos constantemente, que al hombre de fácil sonrisa que llenaba sus días de alegría. Un hombre, debía reconocer, cuya imagen se correspondía absolutamente con la del temperamental jefe del Clan Ardley sobre el cual había escuchado comentar entre susurros a los sirvientes e incluso a la mismísima Lady Townstead allí en Escocia:

"Lo cierto es que William es el Ardley más testarudo y obcecado que he tenido la oportunidad de tratar; ni siquiera su abuelo podía comparársele. Meggie no podría enfrentar su carácter ¡Por Dios! ¡La reduciría a un trapo tembloroso en un instante!".

Las palabras de la anciana resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos, acrecentando la emoción no identificada que parecía sacudir su ser entero al completo. El William que Lady Townstead había descrito aquella noche le resultaba francamente asombroso e irreal y, sin embargo, tan enigmático que el sólo pensar en él le provocaba desconocidas sensaciones, tan intensas, que le hacían temer como jamás había temido nada en ninguna circunstancia de su vida.

Candis encontraba un motivo de gran preocupación en el hecho de que Albert fuera un hombre que parecía existir sólo para ella y que sólo ella parecía comprender, por extraño que resultara decirlo así. Por primera vez, desde que conociera a William, comenzaba a notar que existía un misterio muy especial con él. Paso a paso, experiencia tras experiencia descubría una y otra vez, expresado de mil formas, que el trato que él le prodigaba tan naturalmente, y al que estaba perfectamente acostumbrada, no era considerado como normal, ni lógico, por el resto del mundo.

Albert para ella, William para los demás. Mientras la sentencia golpeaba su mente, Candis no pudo evitar preguntarse, en tanto algo de la angustia anterior retornaba, si eso significaba que, eventualmente, perdería a Albert gracias a William. Un hombre tan importante, con tantas responsabilidades, como el laird del clan Ardley no podía pasarse la vida entera a su lado intentando complacerla ¿O sí?

El solo pensamiento añadió un grado más a la incontrolada sensación de zozobra y ligera incomodidad que comenzara a surgir en ella desde el final de la conversación con Lady Arshbrooke ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo manejar una situación que era totalmente nueva para ella y que no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera enfrentado en su vida?

Inevitablemente, su mirada extraviada, volvió a concentrarse en la pintura de Aloy. Los girasoles en el muro ejercían sobre ella una fascinación difícil de describir. Las emociones que se desataban en su interior al contemplarlos no tenían comparación con nada que hubiera experimentado antes; por lo que le resultaban difíciles de identificar.

Girasoles.

Un par de girasoles en medio de un campo de amapolas. Dos flores singulares, cuyo destino era perseguir a la luz, enclavadas en un ambiente que no correspondía y, pese a ello, dominando la escena, siendo las protagonistas y, al mismo tiempo, fundiéndose con el entorno de una manera tan sutil, que formaban parte de un todo extraordinario por su diversidad.

Más allá de la técnica o de los vibrantes colores empleados, algo en el cuadro encontraba eco en los latidos del corazón de la muchacha, envolviéndola en una magia desconocida y sutil, llenándola de un inexplicable anhelo. Candis no podía explicárselo ni a sí misma; pero la simple visión del par de girasoles sembraba en su alma una desolación difícil de explicar, que poco tenía que ver con nada y que era diferente a todo cuanto había conocido antes. Un vacío comenzaba a revelarse en las profundidades de su ser y parecía complicado intentar darle nombre, ya no se dijera buscar cómo aliviarlo.

Dejando atrás los girasoles, avanzó con lentitud por el pasillo, pensando de vuelta en ese nuevo Albert que poco a poco se revelaba ante sus ojos, ávidos de conocimiento y de hermosura. Y, sin saber cómo, se encontró ante la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba. No dudó en abrirla, cansada como estaba por las intensas emociones y el baile en sí y, tras encender la luz, su mirada se topó con la sorpresa que Albert había preparado para ella.

Las flores, no rosas, sino una nutrida variedad de especies, yacían sobre la cama en un gran ramo, acentuada su nívea blancura contra el lujoso brocado recamado en plata que cubría el colchón, enmarcada su belleza por finos cristales multicolor que, esparcidos sobre la superficie, formaban la frase "dulces sueños".

No era sólo la belleza del detalle, o el momento, sino algo más lo que provocó que el corazón de la joven dieran un vuelco y comenzara a latir descompasado, sintiendo cómo su alma se cimbraba con una mezcla de emociones que oscilaban entre la desesperanza y el júbilo. Desesperanza porque las cosas nunca serían diferentes, júbilo porque jamás hubiese consentido perderse nada de lo vivido. Ganar y perder. La vida no era simple, sino tan compleja que la felicidad difícilmente podía describirse como perfecta, aún cuando siempre estaba ahí pese a no ser vista, ni sentida.

El brillo multicolor de los cristales le transmitía un mensaje que no atinaba a comprender; pero que la inquietaba sobremanera. Cada destello le recordaba las numerosas cosas que aún ignoraba, muchas de ellas relacionadas con el hombre que se había tomado el tiempo para colocar ese ramo en su habitación. Un hombre único que estaba ya tan dentro de su alma que difícilmente podía encontrar razones o maneras para expulsarlo.

¿Porqué la vida no podía ser simple?

¿Porqué había tenido que ir a los Leegan en primer lugar? ¿Porqué Anthony había muerto en aquel accidente? ¿Porqué ella misma no había encontrado el reposo final bajo la cascada? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué Susana y Nueva York? ¿Porqué Neal y la noche del compromiso?... ¿Porqué Albert y Escocia?

Si todo hubiera sido diferente, ella no estaría ahora tan lejos de casa, haciéndose preguntas estúpidas y sintiendo su ser entero vibrar con funestos presentimientos respecto al futuro.

Un futuro en el que difícilmente aparecía Albert.

No, se dijo con firmeza, ahuyentando cualquier sombra de duda. Albert había prometido siempre estar ahí para ella y ella confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo. No iba a dudar. No cuando él se había encargado de demostrarle de mil maneras distintas lo seriamente que tomaba esa promesa.

Movida por un desconocido impulso, la mente de Candis hizo presentes aquellos girasoles que pendían en el muro y, providencialmente, una idea estalló en su mente; tan nítida y audaz, que parecía haber sido susurrada en sus oídos por una voz desconocida en vez de formulada por ella misma:

Pasión.

La joven huérfana pensó en madame Aloy, la autora de aquella escena tan misteriosa y, perpleja, comprendió que la anciana matriarca también había sido un girasol en medio de un campo de amapolas; de hecho, continuaba siéndolo y, a pesar de ello, o quizás gracias a ello, había conseguido resistir y ser un pilar para los Ardley en tiempos de necesidad.

Lealtad.

Candis evocó también a William: un espléndido girasol en un borroso campo de amapolas y fue entonces, cuando supo el porqué Aloy no había plasmado uno, sino dos girasoles, y porqué parecía haber un resplandor invisible iluminándolo todo.

¿Amor?

Las lágrimas que Candis había estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo ya, brotaron a raudales cuando la joven se dejó caer en el suelo, a orillas de la cama, presa de una tristeza indescriptible; consciente, por primera vez, del verdadero lugar en el que se encontraba e inconsciente, aún, del lugar que en realidad deseaba ocupar.

Afuera, en la semioscuridad que dominaba el amplio pasillo, la mano masculina que estaba a punto de aferrar el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Candis se detuvo y, unido al lastimero llanto femenino, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos alejándose con determinación.


	17. Inquietantes decisiones

El día no era el mejor. De hecho, la mañana había llegado muy deslucidamente a Edimburgo. Los rayos de sol se habían dado a desear hasta pasadas las diez y, aún después de su aparición, el resto del día amenazaba con lucir tan gris como las abigarradas nubes que surcaban el cielo perezosamente.

No obstante, haciendo caso omiso de tan descorazonador ambiente, Lady Townstead había irrumpido a temprana hora en la habitación de Candy bullendo de energía y con una lista de actividades por realizar, entre las que se destacaba un paseo matinal por Princess Street Gardens _(1)_. Y era precisamente ahí donde pupila y mentora se encontraban justo en ese momento, avanzando con gracia y calma por los senderos empedrados que se entrecruzaban al amparo de altos y frondosos árboles, perdiéndose por entre setos artísticamente recortados que, cuando llegaba la primavera, contenían la exhuberancia de la florida vegetación colocada ahí ex-profeso por las expertas manos de competentes jardineros.

Los jardines eran una sensación durante la temporada principal, que tenía lugar la primavera de cada año; sin embargo, durante el invierno apenas y merecían llamarse de esa manera, porque su apariencia se antojaba tan lúgubre como la mañana.

Lady Townstead miró, intrigada y conocedoramente, en dirección a su protegida. En cualquier otro instante, Candis habría comentado algo gracioso respecto a la concentración que requería sostener la sombrilla en el ángulo correcto, habilidad en la que siempre arguía ser deficiente; sin embargo, ahora permanecía en silencio, con una expresión tan ensimismada como jamás le había visto en todo el tiempo desde que la conocía.

─¿No dormiste bien, querida? ─interrogó, ligeramente confundida. Obviamente, sabía a la perfección que la noche no había sido sencilla ni para su protegida, ni para el laird y, más que nada debido a ello, era que había instado a Candy a abandonar la cama a temprana hora para un apresurado desayuno, proseguido de una breve sesión de programación del día en el pequeño estudio contiguo a la biblioteca. Ese espacio les había sido asignado por Bates a petición de William, para despachar sus asuntos y pasar los ratos libres.

─Er... no muy bien milady ─replicó Candy, con un hilo de voz, sustituyendo su expresión distraída por una de preocupación.

─Pues debiste de...

─¡Buenos días, hermosas damas! ─la voz profunda de Bruce MacBain se escuchó en ese momento al frente, atajando lo que iba a decir lady Townstead. El venía caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ellas; procedente, tal vez, de los alrededores del castillo.

─Buenos días, milord ─saludó Candy, y la dama mayor agradeció en silencio la oportuna ayuda de la joven. La respiración se le había cortado de golpe y el corazón se le había ido a los pies al topar con los problemas a tan temprana hora y sin previo aviso. Aún tenía fresca en la memoria la advertencia de sir William y no quería arriesgarse a comprobar si éste se atrevería a cumplir su amenaza.

No había visto al laird desde que abandonara la Pequeña Galería la noche anterior, y tenía que reconocer que sentía cierto alivio de no haberse cruzado con él en el desayunador esa mañana. No sabía si William continuaba de ese mismo, peculiar, humor que había mostrado al final de la discusión, y prefería que Candy no se viera obligada a enfrentarlo en esas condiciones. La furia desnuda de milord no era precisamente el mejor remedio para la extraña melancolía que parecía dominar a Candy desde el final de la velada en Bute House.

─Buenos días, vizconde ─saludó al hombre que aguardaba al frente, recuperando la concentración y reuniendo todas sus reservas de compostura para lo que, intuía, se avecinaba─. Es un placer encontrarle por aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra su señor padre?

─El placer es mío, milady y mi padre está muy bien, gracias ─replicó lord Bruce sin apartar los ojos de Candy, quien mantenía la mirada precavidamente baja en espera de instrucciones. Lady Townstead tomó conciencia, entonces, de que la chica no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde que ambas se encontraran para tomar el desayuno.

─¿Cómo sigue la condesa? ─preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en una excusa admisible para retirarse. Si Bruce solicitaba acompañarles iba a ser imposible rechazarlo─. Espero que ya se haya mejorado del resfriado ─deseó. Los padres de Bruce no habían asistido a la recepción en Bute House debido a que lady Bainford había enfermado hacía un par de días. El mismo Bruce le había informado la razón la noche anterior, después de que ella lo interrogara respecto a la dama cuando solicitó su permiso para bailar con Candy.

─Bastante ─afirmó Bruce, sonriendo con cordialidad; y enseguida dijo─: Está casi recuperada y, como el resto de Edimburgo, ansiosa por saber si el barón ofrecerá alguna recepción durante la temporada ahora que ha regresado.

─El laird no ha comentado nada al respecto todavía, pero tengo entendido que sus planes no son permanecer la estación completa en la ciudad ─replicó Lady Townstead, sintiendo que una campana de alarma comenzaba a repiquetear en su cabeza insistentemente. Por algún motivo que no atinaba a comprender, la pregunta de lord Arley la inquietaba tanto como la advertencia que William le había lanzado la noche pasada.

─Una lástima ─dijo Bruce, dando a enteder por su tono, que en realidad no le importaba lo que el laird del Clan Ardley resolviera al respecto─. Jamás creí que William cambiaría tanto ─comentó, casi como de pasada─: hasta me da la impresión de que se ha convertido en un ermitaño. No soy quien para asegurarlo, pero pareciera que la muerte de Rowena sigue fresca en su conciencia. Jamás creí que prolongaría el luto por tanto tiempo.

─No creo que... ─Lady Townstead titubeó al sentir, más que ver, el escalofrío de sorpresa que recorrió a Candy, quien aún se encontraba de pie a su lado. No tuvo que mirar a la joven para saber que se había puesto pálida repentinamente. Madito Bruce. Definitivamente, sir William había tenido razón al insistir en que Arley debía permanecer lo más lejos posible de Candy.

Algo mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer, por supuesto. En especial cuando de conservar los buenos modales se trataba ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba su ingenio cuando lo necesitaba?

─¡Ah! ¡Pero si aquí están las dos damiselas extraviadas! ─la voz de Hamish McKenzie surgió a espaldas de la anciana, provocándole genuinos deseos de ponerse a cantar de puro alivio─. Buenos días tengan, señoras mías ─saludó, ignorando deliberadamente a Bruce y, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia una sorprendida Candy, fingiendo hablarle en secreto─. Me temo, señorita White, que su tutor ha tenido mucho menos suerte que yo para descubrir su paradero y no es que le hayan permitido ser tan perseverante tampoco, dado que lo han capturado apenas ha puesto un pie en el sendero ─declaró, con aire enigmático y, aunque Candy se mostró todo lo sorprendida que él pretendía, a lady Townstead no le pasó desapercibida la información tras las rebuscadas frases de Hamish: dadas las normas de cortesía imperantes, con toda seguridad William se había visto forzado a fungir como acompañante de alguna dama mientras intentaba localizarlas ¡Lo que faltaba!

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Candy, genuinamente alarmada, sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba lord Hamish, pero preocupada por la suerte de William. Lady Townstead contuvo el deseo de entornar los ojos y sonrió, agradecida porque Hamish parecía haber traído de vuelta a Candis a la realidad.

Aunque el vizconde no daba muestras de querer retirarse, todavía.

─Le suplico, milady ─solicitó Hamish con una reverencia de cortesía─, que confíe a la señorita en mis capaces manos y me permita mostrarle los jardines mientras usted descansa y se relaja. Bruce, amigo ¿Podrías ser tan amable de conducir a milady hasta las bancas? Yo guiaré a la señorita White. Deseo mostrarle esa hermosa fuente que está casi al pie de la escalinata que asciende hasta el castillo.

─Muchas gracias, Hamish ─dijo Lady Townstead, conteniendo el deseo de reír a carcajada batiente y colgándose inmediatamente del brazo de Bruce, quien tenía expresión de querer matar a alguien. Un aliado invaluable ese tal McKenzie, sin duda─. Diviértete, querida ─dijo a Candy, con una sonrisa ─. Te esperaré en el parquecito mientras intercambio algunas noticias con las demás ¿De acuerdo?

─Por supuesto, milady ─dijo Candy, con la apariencia confundida de una niña adormilada que recién ha despertado de un sueño profundo. Para ese momento Hamish ya le había ofrecido su brazo y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección del castillo.

Lady Townstead los observó marcharse sintiendo un extraño desasosiego en su interior. No desconfiaba de Hamish McKenzie, por supuesto. Al menos, no tanto como desconfiaba de Bruce MacBain; sin embargo, algo le decía que habían iniciando ese día con el pie equivocado.

─No debería descuidar así a su protegida, milady ─la reconvino MacBain con aire pomposo, comenzando a avanzar también en dirección contraria a la que habían partido Hamish y Candy─. McKenzie posee una reputada fama de libertino en estos rumbos y no es positivo para una dama tan bella y decente, como sin duda lo es la señorita Candis, que su nombre esté asociado a un individuo así.

─Sólo es un paseo en público, joven Bruce, algo totalmente permisible como usted muy bien sabe ─declaró Lady Townstead, recuperando algo de su habitual energía al sentir cómo la furia la invadía ante la inexcusable arrogancia que estaba demostrando el vizconde. Resultaba inaudito que se atreviera a hacerle recomendaciones y, de paso, hablar con tal mal gusto de uno de sus pares. La anciana lamentó profundamente conservar todavía los buenos modales que le impedían acabar con MacBain a sombrillazos─. Hamish podrá ser un libertino ─dijo, con aire de duda─; pero hasta ahora se ha conducido con decencia con la familia Ardley, cosa que no puedo afirmar de todos ─añadió con intención.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó Bruce, con fingido asombro, sin mostrarse en absoluto ofendido por la alusión directa─. ¡Pero qué actitud tan belicosa, milady! ¿Me está reprochando, acaso, mi mención a lady Rowena?

─Ese, mi estimado Bruce, es un nombre que tú, entre todas las personas, no tienes ningún derecho a pronunciar ─dijo sir William con sequedad, surgiendo de un sendero secundario, por cuya entrada lady Townstead y su acompañante acababan de pasar.

La anciana dama giró para observar al laird. Iba solo y, aunque resultaba obvio que cruzar palabra con Bruce le disgustaba sobremanera, su actitud sólo podía describirse como determinada y notablemente cortés; cualquier emoción desagradable bajo control. Cualidad que no podía notarse en Bruce, quien comenzaba a enrojecer, presa de la furia.

Interesante, muy interesante. Parecía que la noche pasada habían ocurrido más cosas de las que se había imaginado ¿Y todo por un baile olvidado? ¡Buen Dios! A este paso, comenzaría a creer en los milagros. Una simple frase y William tenía a Bruce donde quería.

─Ardley ─consiguió responder Bruce, con voz afectada por la rabia─. Será mejor...

─Será mejor que me permitas acompañar a lady Townstead hasta el parquecito ─declaró William con cortesía─. La señora McKenzie ha estado preguntando por usted desde hace rato, milady ─dijo, dirigiéndose a lady Townstead directamente─. Parece que está muy interesada en consultarle respecto a algunos detalles del baile que ella y su esposo ofrecerán este fin de semana.

─Pues será mejor que me apresure ─dijo lady Townstead, aceptando el brazo de sir William─. Milord, agradezco mucho su compañía, pero sé de sobra que un joven tan apuesto como usted sin duda preferirá conversar con alguien de su edad. No se preocupe, querido muchacho, William me llevará con Elf, siga divirtiéndose, que la mañana apenas comienza, y gracias de nuevo.

─Un placer, milady ─dijo Bruce, besando la mano de lady Townstead y haciendo la reverencia formal. No le quedaba más remedio que retirarse con elegancia, dado que William ni siquiera le había dado la satisfacción de un duelo verbal. Algo difícil de creer, considerando los episodios violentos que ambos habían protagonizado en el pasado.

El caballero se alejó por el sendero, en dirección al castillo, mientras lady Townstead y sir William permanecían de pie un buen rato, observándole perderse entre los transeúntes. Aunque era temprano y estaba nublado, había bastante concurrencia en los jardines, quizás porque la semana estaba comenzando y no existían muchas opciones para que las damas se distrajeran, salvo las extenuantes jornadas de compras y los tradicionales paseos matutinos. Los bailes importantes estaban reservados para los fines de semana, y no era bien visto frecuentar los salones de té, ni ofrecer recepciones, hasta después del mediodía.

─No ha sido muy buena idea venir de paseo ─afirmó lady Townstead, aún mirando hacia el sendero.

─¡Y que lo diga! ─exclamó William con exasperación─. Pensé que habría menos gente, en especial porque está muy nublado y hace frío. Fue una suerte que Hamish me dijera que las había visto llegar y a MacBain partir justo después en la misma dirección en que ustedes se habían marchado.

─William... ─comenzó a decir Lady Townstead, tratando de advertirle sobre el innoportuno comentario de Bruce, pero fue interrumpida por el laird.

─Tranquila, milady ─dijo William, con sinceridad innegable─. Le pido una disculpa por mis palabras de anoche; no tengo qué explicarle que no estaba actuando con normalidad. He estado pensando al respecto y he comprendido que no tengo ningún derecho a limitar las amistades de Candy en ningún sentido. No lo hice en América y no lo haré aquí. Así que, si ella desea relacionarse con MacBain, respetaré su decisión ¿Comprende?

Lady Townstead miró a sir William de hito en hito y con la boca abierta por la impresión ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Claro que no comprendía! Apenas la noche anterior William había dejado claras sus prioridades y ahora... ¡Ahora le salía con esto!

─¿Le pareció eso lo suficientemente civilizado y cortés? ─preguntó sir William entonces, con una sonrisa conocedora y perversa surgiendo en sus sensuales labios, mostrando cuánto estaba disfrutando con la reacción de la anciana dama.

─Por supuesto, querido muchacho ─respondió Lady Townstead con prontitud, sin dejar de estudiarlo con atención─. Aunque estoy obligada a advertirte que, como estamos hablando de Bruce MacBain, lo más sensato sería reservarse la civilidad y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias. No lejos, acaba de externar sus pensamientos respecto a tu supuesto luto por Rowena. Ese tonto está jugando con cerillas dentro de un pajar y no le importa un pimiento quién salga herido.

La expresión de sir William se endureció en el acto. Lady Townstead pudo ver que apretaba los dientes en un claro gesto de furia, aunque no consiguió adivinar la razón de su enfado porque, si bien mencionar a Rowena en su presencia estaba prácticamente prohibido por las buenas maneras, desde la noche anterior ella había comprendido que la tragedia ya no lo afectaba de la misma manera que antes; no obstante, parecía que la animosidad hacia MacBain continuaba inalterada, a pesar de los años transcurridos desde su último, trágico, enfrentamiento.

─Dime William ─pidió la anciana con concernimiento─. ¿Es verdad lo que Bruce piensa? ¿Continúas de luto?

─Milady... ─indeciso, William miró a su alrededor, en busca de oídos curiosos. Se habían detenido junto a un redondel de arbustos, lo suficientemente aislado del sendero principal y fingían admirar el paisaje circundante mientras conversaban─. No creo que este sea el momento, ni el lugar para responder algo tan delicado como eso.

Lady Townstead lo miró con fijeza, valorando su respuesta y, enseguida, prosiguió diciendo:

─Sir William, Edimburgo no es América, y no necesito recordarte que debes tener eso en cuenta en todo momento. Es necesario que estés plenamente consciente de lo que significa para todos tu presencia aquí y el cómo es interpretada tu estancia en la ciudad durante la Pequeña Estación.

─No lo he olvidado, milady ─respondio William, con velada ira, captando perfectamente lo que la anciana quería dar a entender─; pero bien sabe usted que no me gusta apresurarme y, sinceramente hablando, hace tiempo que la opinión pública ha dejado de ser relevante para mí.

─Entonces, muchacho, sólo puedo darte mi bendición ─replicó lady Townstead, envarándose ante la actitud insufrible de aquel a quien quería como a uno de sus nietos─. Porque te auguro un problema tras otro. En especial cuando te has colocado a tí mismo en una posición tan vulnerable. Sólo recuerda quién eres, y tampoco olvides que, esta vez, no juegas sólo para tí ─advirtió la dama, sin poder evitar que un dejo de tristeza permeara su voz cansada.

Sir William Albert Ardley permaneció quieto, sopesando las palabras de la anciana y las propias y comprendió, con exactitud, la enorme verdad que encerraba la última sentencia de lady Townstead: esta vez tenía que actuar con pies de plomo porque Candy estaba de por medio. Había sido su idea traerla consigo a Escocia y no podía darse el lujo de echar a perder el que, muy posiblemente, sería el último viaje que realizarían juntos.

Dolía demasiado; pero, a la luz del día y con la conciencia despejada, libre ya de esa desasosegante sensación de sozobra que lo dominara la noche anterior, tenía que admitir que el momento del adiós definitivo se acercaba. Tarde o temprano, la vida, el destino, se encargarían de asignar tanto a él como a Candy el lugar correcto, y en ninguna forma podían acabar juntos; después de todo, ambos tenían metas diferentes y esperaban cosas distintas del futuro.

Dolía. Sí. Pero, a pesar de los deseos y las súplicas lanzadas al cielo a grito abierto, el dolor era inevitable; y eso él, sir William Albert Ardley, lo sabía de sobra; así que más le valía no hacerse ilusiones respecto a un futuro lleno de luz, cuando su destino eran las sombras.

Soñar no costaba nada. Lo que aniquilaba el espíritu y dejaba marchito el corazón era intentar una y otra vez construir un sueño tras otro tan sólo para acabar con los esfuerzos hechos pedazos al estrellarse contra la implacable realidad.

Dolía. Pero esta vez haría lo correcto. Por Candy y por él mismo, no podía permitirse un sólo error. Así que, teniendo eso en mente, dijo a lady Townstead:

─Si quiere saber la verdad, puedo asegurarle que, ni en otra vida ni en esta, permitiré que un canalla como Bruce esté cerca de Candy. Ella es demasiado ingenua, y tiende a creer que todas las personas están llenas de bondad; así que más vale prevenir, que lamentar. No me perdonaría si Bruce le causa algún daño; no después de todo lo que ya ha sufrido. Me prometí a mí mismo darle toda la felicidad que pudiera y pienso cumplirlo, cueste lo que cueste ─aseguró con determinación.

─Entiendo ─dijo lady Townstead, más por comentar algo que porque de verdad comprendiera lo que William se proponía. Resultaba obvio que el laird tenía un plan en mente, aunque no conseguía imaginar de qué se trataba. Sobraba decir que, con sus palabras, la había dejado aún más asombrada que la noche pasada. Algo ardía, a punto de estallar, dentro del corazón de sir William, pero todavía no conseguía saber con certeza lo que era. Resultaba evidente en cada gesto, en cada decisión aparentemente aislada ¡Buen Dios! Era demasiado para que el muchacho lo manejara sólo; pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Quizás el momento decisivo había llegado para él.

─Me temo, milady, que usted no comprende nada ─aseguró William, prosiguiendo la conversación, su voz enronquecida por la rabia y su mirada azulina oscurecida por la mezcla de emociones que se agitaban en su interior y pugnaban por dominarlo─. Usted no tiene la menor idea de todo cuanto ha ocurrido. Aunque no lo parezca, Candis aún es emocionalmente frágil. Le rompieron el corazón hace ya bastante tiempo y aún no ha conseguido superarlo. Tengo que admitir que no fue culpa de él, sino del destino que se ensañó con ambos; pero aún así, las cosas todavía no regresan a la normalidad y no pienso dejar que Bruce, ni ningún otro, se aproveche de ello ─concluyó con sequedad.

La declaración de William fue toda una revelación para la anciana, especialmente tomando en cuenta las especulaciones de Wayne y ella misma. El laird había dejado al descubierto, también, demasiado de su propio conflicto interno con esas palabras.

Ni Bruce, ni ningún otro.

No sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza de que sir William también se estaba incluyendo entre aquellos que podían aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Candy.

¿Candy con el corazón roto? ¿William determinado a mantener la distancia? ¡Buen Dios! La situación era más complicada de lo que se había imaginado. Adiós campanas de boda.

Sin poder evitarlo miró a William, buscando en su expresión algo que le aclarara un poco más el panorama, y no quedó desilusionada: la mirada del laird exhibía un tormento fuera de toda descripción, un sufrimiento que sólo podía provenir del corazón mismo.

¿Habría tenido Bruce razón? ¿El fantasma de Rowena todavía estaba vivo en el alma de William? No lo creía así. Al menos, no por las razones que Bruce había insinuado. William no había sido culpable de la muerte de la joven Aston, eso todos lo entendían. Sólo el conde de Astonleigh había expresado su rabia contra el muchacho por lo ocurrido, y hasta eso era comprensible, dado que Rowena era su hija. Lo que sí podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse era que William nunca había amado a Rowena: bastaba ver la manera en que se comportaba con Candy para tenerlo claro.

¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Es que alguna vez el destino se iba a comportar benévolo con el barón?

***~*~*~ _x _~*~*~***

(1) _La descripción de Princess Street Gardens es una libertad autoral._


	18. Celos

─Es usted muy bonita ─dijo Hamish con galantería, a una Candy que, por una vez, parecía no encontrar su sitio. Caminaban a paso tranquilo por uno de los senderos principales, que conducía hasta una pequeña plazoleta desde donde partían las escaleras que culminaban en la explanda del castillo. De cuando en cuando encontraban a alguna pareja o algún grupo de personas, lo cual era bastante extraño, considerando el frío que se sentía al descubierto.

─Gracias ─respondió la joven, añadiendo efecto con una leve inclinación de cabeza que la hizo parecer un duendecillo a los ojos de Hamish. El gesto era correcto, aunque el hombre no dejó de notar la indiferencia y el recelo que impregnaban la actitud de la muchacha. Ligeramente preocupado, pudo distinguir también un leve temblor en la delicada mano que aferraba la sombrilla.

Un escocés despistado ese Ardley, decidió McKenzie, considerando la posibilidad de dar una reprimenda al laird por no tomar en serio sus deberes de tutor: simplemente no era posible dejar tanto tiempo a una jovencita inocente en la compañía de un libertino consumado como él ¡No señor! William lo escucharía esa misma noche... si es que se dignaba aparecer por el club ¡Qué demonios! Ese lord insufrible parecía ser más escurridizo que una anguila y todo parecía indicar que no estaba interesado en diversiones. Sin embargo, no era hora de estar pensando en Ardley, sino de dedicar toda su atención a la señorita White, a quien sólo ahora tenía la oportunidad de mirar de cerca, dado que la noche anterior se había mantenido evitando a las damas.

Hamish, quien, pese a su fama de taimado e irreverente, poseía la invaluable cualidad de sopesar correctamente el carácter de las personas a primera impresión, esbozó intencionalmente una ligera sonrisa que esperaba apaciguara el nerviosismo de su acompañante; sin embargo, el efecto fue precisamente el contrario, porque la actitud recelosa de la joven pareció incrementarse aún más y eso añadió otra pieza al rompecabezas al hacerle comprender, de súbito, que esa dama no estaba acostumbrada a la vida aristocrática y mucho menos a la cacería típica de toda temporada social. Un alivio en lo que a él concernía; pero un alarmante detalle en lo que al Barón de Arwick se refería: ¿Cómo demonios había educado William a esa criatura?

Candis White no parecía estar en absoluto consciente de que él era un importante prospecto en el mercado matrimonial, a Dios gracias; sin embargo, a pesar de la secreta satisfacción que encontraba en ese hecho, no podía dejar de reconocer que la dama representaba un misterio, quizás más complejo que el mismo William. Algo en Candis lo inquietaba como pocas cosas lo hacían: tenía la impresión de estar ante un ciervo herido, que le miraba asustado, sin saber cómo escapar y al mismo tiempo, se sentía desnudado por esa profunda mirada esmeralda que le inspiraba una sensación de total confianza y libertad plena; muy similar a la que sentía cuando conversaba con William quien, por cierto, se estaba tardando demasiado en acudir al rescate de su pupila.

¿Dónde demonios estaba William? Esperaba con el alma que no se hubiera enfrascado en un duelo con McBain o la mañana terminaría en desastre.

Hablando de lo cual...

Hamish cayó tardíamente en la cuenta de que Lady Townstead había omitido presentarlo formalmente a su protegida ¡El diablo se lo llevara! Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que algo había estado ocurriendo con McBain y las damas antes de su llegada: la anciana viuda de lord Townstead era el epítome de las buenas maneras, y era demasiado revelador el que hubiera olvidado una norma tan básica de corrección.

McKenzie estudió con actitud pensativa a la protegida de sir William y recordó a Lady Townstead y su premura en apartar a Candy de McBain, evocó también la expresión peligrosamente satisfecha de este, y se preguntó si la confusión que mostraba Candis en cada uno de los delicados rasgos de su pequeño rostro no sería una consecuencia del breve intercambio de palabras con McBain.

Todo indicaba que sí.

¿Qué habría dicho el idiota de McBain para alterar así a esa muchacha?

─Y dígame milady ─habló entonces, en tono pomposamente cómico, intentando alegrar un poco a la joven y resolviendo que lo mejor era romper ese tenso silencio entre ellos y dejar de preocuparse por asuntos que no le concernían─ ¿Ha encontrado algo digno de admiración en nuestra querida Escocia? ─preguntó, en el tono ansioso de un vivaz merolico que ofrece mercancía en la calle, echando un vistazo disimulado al sendero por el que esperaba ver aparecer a William de un momento a otro─. No vino usted en la mejor época, así que es poco lo que podemos ofrecer aparte de edificios antiguos de piedra y hielo por todas partes, además de árboles desnudos y una que otra avecilla que no encontró el camino para largarse de aquí a mejores sitios ─el tono en que dijo esto último hizo evidente que desaprobaba que algunas aves permanecieran ahí durante la temporada y que, si de él dependiera, las habría corrido él mismo.

─Pues... ─Candis parpadeó, agobiada por la inusitada franqueza de su acompañante. Las palabras de Hamish, no obstante su rudeza y teatralidad, tuvieron el efecto de un soplo que borró de tajo cualquier preocupación que pudiese distraerla de vivir el momento presente. No pudo sino sentir cómo su alma cobraba nuevos bríos, divertida por la visión de un sir Hamish enfurruñado.

─¡Ande! ¡Dígalo! ─la animó él en actitud retadora al notar que tenía toda su atención─. Reconozca que este país es sólo una mole reseca y fría en comparación de la grandiosa Norteamérica ─declaró en tono compungido─. Escocia lamenta mucho no poder ofrecerle más belleza a una hermosa ninfa de los bosques como usted.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo se le ocurre!─dijo Candis, rompiendo por fin el silencio, y con una actitud más alegre, la sonrisa pugnando por asomar a sus labios─. A mis ojos Escocia es hermosa en cualquier época del año. Pasé un verano aquí cuando estudiaba en Londres, sólo que entonces fuimos al campo.

─¿Al campo? ─inquirió Hamish genuinamente intrigado, dejando de lado su pose afectada: era bien sabido por todos que muy pocos Ardley habían visitado Dleytower en la última década.

─Sí ─dijo Candis, con la mirada extraviada en la lejanía, en tanto los recuerdos fluían en su mente─. No sé exactamente cuál es el nombre del lugar, pero el Real Colegio san Pablo posee una residencia vacacional ahí.

─¡Por supuesto! ─estuvo de acuerdo Hamish, sin perder su expresión asombrada─. Creo saber a qué sitio se refiere: hay un extenso lago alrededor del cual varias familias, incluida la suya, construyeron retiros. Estuvo muy de moda a finales del siglo XVI. Es un lugar muy agradable para vacacionar; hasta hay varios castillos por ahí.

─¡Fue increíble! ─estuvo de acuerdo Candis, comenzando a sonreír por fin─. Cuando llegamos había un festival y fue muy lindo mirar el desfile y a los hombres tocando sus gaitas. Durante las vacaciones teníamos libertad para andar de un lado a otro del pueblo y eso también nos encantaba, porque no era así en el colegio durante el resto del año, donde había horarios no sólo para las clases, sino también para despertar, para vestirse, para domir, para caminar por los pasillos, para salir al jardín y hasta para susurrar... ¡No se ría! ─pidió Candis mortificada, y ligeramente sonrojada al notar que los anchos hombros de lord Hamish se sacudían convulsivamente.

─¡Perdón! ─se disculpó Hamish, cuando pudo volver a respirar─. Le ruego me disculpe; pero ha descrito usted con exactitud el ambiente que yo siempre me imaginé en el San Pablo.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó Candis, sonriendo por fin─. ¿Usted también estuvo en el San Pablo?

─¡Líbrenme Dios y toda su corte celestial! ─exclamó Hamish con franco horror─. Toda mi vida he sido un simple comerciante que ni en sueños pude aspirar a formar parte de ese selecto alumnado. Además ─dijo en tono confidentemente travieso, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo─: mi padre detestaba la nobleza y todas sus extravagancias. Así que, en vez de desperdiciar su escaso dinero, prefirió enviarme a estudiar a un lugar mucho más modesto y regalarme una enorme suma para que comenzara mi propio negocio.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó Candy, genuinamente interesada en el relato de Hamish.

─Así es ─confirmó Hamish con una sonrisa, divertido al ver la reacción que había provocado en la rubia pupila de sir William. De ordinario las mujeres no se interesaban en él por sus dotes de conversador y preferían explorar otros encantos suyos y todo indicaba que, al menos la señorita White, no lo encontraba en lo más mínimo atractivo. La sensación era chocante, pero igual bienvenida: un soplo de aire fresco en medio de su hastío habitual. Su intriga hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente a él se incrementó exponencialmente. Era de sobra conocido que ningún Ardley era común, y ella se lo estaba confirmando a cada paso. Candis White era un enigma que merecía toda su esquiva atención, decidió.

─Un hombre juicioso su progenitor ─comentó Candis con calidez y él detectó un dejo de añoranza en su tono, probablemente debido a que era huérfana, pensó, después de recordar ese detalle.

─Más que juicioso, el viejo McKenzie era famoso por su tacañería, según comentan todos por aquí ─declaró William con tono aburrido, llegando por el lado opuesto al que Hamish esperaba─. Y debo decir que, sin duda, fue muy sabio al no matricularte en el San Pablo, Hamish, porque no habrías resistido ni la primera semana.

A pesar de su esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia, o quizás debido a que se esmeraba demasiado en ello, Hamish percibió una tácita advertencia en las palabras de sir William, cuyas razones no comprendió en absoluto; no sólo porque la llegada de Ardley lo había tomado por sorpresa, sino porque estaba intentando recordar quién era la joven que acompañaba a William y, al mismo tiempo, averiguar la razón de la repentina tensión que se apoderó de Candis, quien mantenía su enguantada y delicada mano apoyada en su brazo y aparentaba estar muy lejos de ahí.

─Te tardaste Ardley ─fue la única respuesta de Hamish, quien no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento para beneficio de las damas. Que Ardley habría preferido estrellarle el puño en medio del rostro le quedaba perfectamente claro; sin embargo, decidió que enfrentar el temperamento del laird podía esperar a mejor ocasión. Princess Street Gardens no era el escenario adecuado para una confrontación más física. Resuelto el tema a su satisfacción, y dado que Ardley no replicó nada, prosiguió─: Esta hermosa señorita y yo estábamos intentando decidir si continuar hacia el castillo o regresar; aunque hace...

─Será mejor que regresemos ─interrupió sir William con voz fría, ignorándolo para dirigirse a su pupila, quien mantenía la mirada baja y mostraba cierto desconcierto conforme escuchaba sus palabras; dichas con firmeza y autoridad, pero sin pizca de amabilidad─. Candis, me temo que Lady Townstead aún se encuentre fatigada por la velada de anoche y pienso que es más recomendable que se tome un descanso durante la tarde en lugar de andar exponiéndose a este clima. Lo más juicioso, en principio, habría sido que ambas permanecieran en casa ─declaró, en tono serio como el que más, y a Hamish le pareció tremendamente interesante que evitase mirar a la joven mientras pronunciaba su diatriba de padre enfadado. Era algo para meditar. Por otra parte, resultaba por completo fuera de lugar la acusación sin fundamento que se escondía tras las palabras de William. Hamish tuvo la perturbadora sensación de que el lord de Arwick intentaba hacer sentir a Candis culpable por algo, y eso en sí, era tremendamente significativo; porque de lo poco que conocía a William, jamás hubiera creído posible verlo actuar de esa manera, en especial con su pupila.

Punto y aparte el que hubiera omitido presentarlos con la distinguida joven que le hacía compañía.

Lady Margaret Arshbrooke, recordó Hamish de pronto, sorprendido de constatar con sus propios ojos la materialización de los rumores que circulaban desde la noche anterior. Edimburgo entero estaba a la expectativa de cada uno de los pasos del laird Ardley y ese paseo en compañía de la hija más jóven del conde de Array, quien sin duda se afianzaría como uno de los distinguidos y aburridos diamantes de la siguiente temporada, daría mucho de qué hablar a los chismosos. Estaba seguro de que, para esa misma tarde, el club ya contaría con una pizarra de apuestas respecto a la fecha de boda y otros asuntos más prosaicos. O Ardley era un idiota, decidió, o un perfecto ingenuo en lo que tocaba a subterfugios sociales. Despues de ese día iba a resultarle muy difícil escapar de una alianza con los Arshbrooke.

─Intenté advertirla, Albert ─dijo Candis entonces, justificándose; su actitud aprehensiva demostrando que había captado la reprimenda en su justa medida, su voz reflejando esa tristeza que tanto se había esforzado Hamish por ahuyentar y su expresión revelando cuánto le había afectado lo dicho por Ardley─; pero no me hizo el menor caso. Ya sabes cómo es de testaruda cuando decide algo ─explicó, aún más tensa de ser posible. Hamish comprendió que estaba a punto de perder el control y echarse a llorar; así que, en un gesto reflejo de ánimo, puso su mano libre sobre la que ella mantenía sobre su brazo.

La acción demostró ser equivocada, porque fue captada en todo su significado por el tutor de la joven, quien parecía dispuesto a destazarlo a la menor provocación. Hamish comprendió, asombrado en extremo, que sólo la presencia de Meggie Arshbrooke y de Candis garantizaban que sir William conservase la ecuanimidad y evitaban que la situación degenerara en un enfrentamiento físico.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Se preguntó Hamish, genuinamente intrigado por la rabia que ensombrecía el rostro del laird Ardley ¿Era él el problema? ¿Acaso creía Ardley que no sabía comportarse correctamente con una joven recién salida del colegio y próxima a debutar? No. Era algo más, de eso estaba seguro. La actitud de William se alejaba mucho de la típica posesividad paterna y se encaminaba más hacia el terreno de la rivalidad esencial de la especie: era el comportamiento agresivo de una famélica hiena a la que han arrebatado la presa del día.

¿William y su pupila? Resultaba demasiado asombroso para creerlo. Sin embargo, no era el momento para especular en esa dirección; sino de corregir el rumbo y rescatar a Ardley de una situación complicada. El muy cabezota parecía no darse por enterado de todas las normas de cortesía elementales que estaba trasgrediendo en perjuicio, principalmente, de Candis.

─Milady, es un verdadero placer encontrarla por aquí a esta hora de la mañana ─dijo a Meggie, con cortés galantería, saudándola como correspondía, esforzándose por dar la mejor impresión posible para evitar que ella se percatara de la poca atención que sir William estaba dispensándole─. Permítame decirle que su belleza ilumina los jardines mejor que el sol.

─Gracias, señor McKenzie, es usted muy galante ─replicó Meggie con timidez, un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas y añadiendo encanto a su belleza natural, que ya era de por sí arrebatadora. El poder apreciar de cerca la renombrada hermosura de la joven, hizo que Hamish se preguntase si no estaba imaginando cosas. Tal vez Ardley en realidad estaba considerando aspirar a la mano de Meggie; despúes de todo, ya tenía edad para pensar seriamente en el asunto de la sucesión y una alianza con el conde de Array sería aprobada por todos; en especial después de lo ocurrido con la hija de Astonleigh.

Furtivamente, mientras aparentaba concentrar toda su atención en Meggie, el laird McKenzie echó un vistazo a lo que ocurría entre William y su pupila. Era evidente que ambos se encontraban perdidos en un mundo distinto y eran presas de sentimientos desagradables.

Frente a él, Meggie Arshbrooke continuaba sonriendo con afabilidad, ajena al silencioso y dramático intercambio que estaba teniendo lugar justo frente a sus narices ¡Qué demonios! La cosa tenía tintes de drama pasional. Nubes de tormenta surcaban la mirada azul de Ardley, que en ese momento exhibía el frío clásico del hielo invernal; mientras que Candis no estaba mejor: daba la impresión de ir a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y su acuosa mirada evidenciaba lo difícil que lo tenía para evitar ceder al llanto.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Sólo era un paseo, por Dios. No comprendía la razón para el enfado fuera de proporción de sir William y tampoco la reacción de Candis al descubrir a la distinguida acompañante de su tutor.

Genuinamente exasperado por la peculiar exhibición de la distinguida pareja Ardley y olvidándose momentáneamente de Margaret Arshbrooke, Hamish miró al cielo, hacia las nubes grises y pesadas que todavía cruzaban por sobre Edimburgo. Era evidente que el clima iba a empeorar, esa misma tarde a ser posible, y que una nevada se estaba fraguando ya sobre sus cabezas. Una solitaria ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó el rostro, confirmándole sus apreciaciones sobre la incipiente tormenta, y fue en ese preciso instante, al sentir como el frío invernal le penetraba hasta los huesos, cuando Hamish experimentó algo parecido a una epifanía al descifrar la poderosa emoción que flotaba en el ambiente y envolvía a los dos miembros del clan Ardley en un silencioso sortilegio plagado de fantasmas:

Celos.


	19. Cortesia elemental

Acudir a Black's, uno de los clubes con mayor prestigio en la ciudad, no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes y eso Sir William Albert Andrew lo supo tan pronto las pesadas puertas de madera y cristal se cerraron a sus espaldas y las miradas de los caballeros presentes se posaron en él. Pese a nunca haber estado antes ahí, tuvo la impresión de que ninguno de esos desconocidos se mostraba extrañado por verle; de hecho, tuvo la incómoda certeza de que su ausencia en los días precedentes, había desatado más comentarios que su presencia durante ese día gris, lluvioso y deprimente.

Luchando por permanecer ecuánime, a pesar de la furia que se negaba a remitir y la inevitable sensación de asfixia que le provocaban los ambientes formales, avanzó por entre los sillones, divanes y mesas, siguiendo al anfitrión hasta el lugar que le estaba reservado, eligiendo ignorar la atención que todos le dispensaban disimuladamente. Consciente de las miradas curiosas y evaluadoras que estaba recibiendo, optó por suprimir la mueca de cinismo que sus labios estaban a punto de dibujar: él siempre se había burlado de George por ocuparse de asuntos tan prosaicos como el mantener al día los pagos de afiliación a clubes y sociedades; sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, en emergencias como esa, era innegablemente útil contar con un sitio impersonal y ajeno para matar el tiempo. Eso sin contar que, hacer lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, servía de mucho cuando se trataba de recuperar la perspectiva.

Nada como la aristocracia; pensó, con resentimiento innegable, al dejarse caer en un cómodo asiento forrado de piel, mientras luchaba contra el deseo, bastante infantil, de gritarles a voz en cuello que se largaran todos al diablo. Tal vez, se dijo con cinismo, sólo tenía que preguntar a la alta sociedad el siguiente paso y ellos estarían encantados de instruirlo al respecto. No que lo estuviera haciendo mal, pensó, dejando que la rabia creciera en su interior. Resultaba evidente que Edimburgo al completo estaba fascinado con su 'encantadora pupila' y con su 'evidente esfuerzo por superar el pasado' y cumplir a cabalidad con sus 'deberes como laird'. Eso sin contar que su 'especial interés' por la hija menor del conde de Array se había convertido ya en el tema más comentado de la tarde.

Al pensar en su particular situación el disgusto se reveló por fin, sin reservas, en su apuesto rostro, desconcertando y apenando al empleado que lo atendía, quien en ese momento depositaba sobre la pequeña mesa lateral la bebida de cortesía, dado que malinterpretó la expresión del distinguido barón de Arwick como una silenciosa desaprobación a su desempeño. Pero sir William, pese a su habitual amabilidad, no se percató de eso; porque su atención estaba concentrada en lo que había sucedido esa mañana en Princess Street Gardens y en lo que ya ocurría en esos momentos.

¿Un baile y todos perdían el juicio pretendiendo que un matrimonio entre Candy y Bruce resanara grietas abiertas en el transcurso de cinco siglos entre los clanes MacBain y Ardley? ¿Un paseo aburrido en una fría mañana en la que no había nada mejor qué hacer y todos se veían impulsados a felicitarlo por su interés en Lady Margaret Arshbrooke? ¿Una pésima noche y un nefasto día y Lady Townstead se transformaba en una versión mejorada y mucho más insoportable de madame Aloy? ¿Un baile olvidado y Candy prefería perder el tiempo encerrada en su habitación para evitar encontrarse con él? ¿Porqué demonios no se largaban todos a pescar salmones y lo dejaban en paz?

¡Maldita aristocracia!

Sir William apuró la copa hasta el fondo, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su contenido o por las consecuencias que podría acarrearle una acción tan irreflexiva.

¡Estaba furioso!

¡Furioso por ser uno de los hombres más poderosos de América! ¡Furioso por llevar un ridículo título aparejado a su nombre! ¡Furioso contra Bruce por haber tenido la osadía de bailar la noche anterior con Candy! ¡Furioso contra sir Wayne por sugerirle algo tan estúpido como una boda para firmar la paz! ¡Furioso contra todos! Especialmente contra McKenzie por su osado intento de confortar a Candy después de que él se comportara como un asno miserable e idiota con ella.

Candy...

La sutil caricia de la mano de McKenzie sobre la de Candy apareció de nuevo en su mente haciéndolo hervir de rabia. Estar consciente de que el gesto había sido por completo inocente no ahuyentaba la molesta sensación que lo dominaba al pensar que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. La Pequeña Temporada en Edimburgo y los subterfugios de la alta sociedad le estaban mostrando de manera muy efectiva cuán difícil iba a ser para él resignarse a mirar a Candy en brazos de cualquier hombre.

¡Maldito fuera el destino!

Y pensar que había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que no podía ocurrir nada peor que lo ya vivido con Terruce Grandchester y Neal Leegan.

El empleado que lo atendía llegó de nuevo, colocando otra bebida sobre la mesita a un costado suyo: un whisky en las rocas que él no dudó en beberse a velocidad récord. Pudo darse cuenta de que las miradas curiosas ahora eran menos disimuladas y que algunos de los hombres que lo observaban, en especial los mayores, se notaban sinceramente divertidos.

─Idiotas... ─murmuró entre dientes. La mañana había sido infernal por lo que a él tocaba. Al llegar a Princess Street Gardens las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. En su frenética búsqueda de Candy y Lady Townstead se había visto obligado a proceder con la calma y cortesía que su rango implicaba, gracias a lo cual había sido virtualmente obligado a acompañar a Lady Margaret Arshbrooke durante su paseo matinal ¡Malditas fueran las normas de etiqueta! ¡Debería haberse marchado a Dleytower, tal y como era su intención en vez de hacer caso a los dramáticos cacareos de Lady Townstead! Si no hubiera sido porque escuchó llorar a Candy la noche anterior...

Candy...

Candy había llorado por culpa de él y sus estupideces ¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

"Dime Sir William ¿Todavía no has comprendido lo mucho que le importas a esa criatura? Ella no habría pasado por todo esto si no creyera que con eso te complace."

Las palabras de Lady Townstead irrumpieron en su mente, inquietando su ya de por sí intranquilo espíritu ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Por supuesto que la anciana tenía razón. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo poco afecta que era Candy a reuniones sociales de altos vuelos. Ella había aceptado participar en la Pequeña Temporada sólo porque él le había prometido cuidar de ella en todo momento ¿Y todo para qué? Para que a la primera oportunidad sus tontos fantasmas le ganaran la partida obligándolo a abandonarla en el momento crucial.

Era un completo idiota; de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Como un autómata consultó su reloj: pasaba apenas de las tres de la tarde. En un acto reflejo se puso de pie: la mansión Ardley no quedaba lejos y, si se apresuraba, podía llegar a tiempo para tomar el té. Sabía que Lady Townstead acostumbraba instruir a Candy a esa hora; pero, con suerte, podría ser admitido como acompañante de las damas si prometía guardar silencio y comportarse. Además, siempre tenía el intervalo de descanso antes de la cena para intentar hablar con Candy, ya que ella acostumbraba ocupar esas horas para pasear por los jardines y, teniendo en cuenta lo adverso que se estaba comportando el clima, lo más seguro era que optara por pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo en la biblioteca.

Al considerar detenidamente el asunto lo pensó mejor y volvió a tomar asiento. Arreglar las cosas llevaría tiempo. Mucho tiempo; si tomaba en cuenta lo tiesa y silenciosa que había estado Candy durante el recorrido de regreso a la mansión desde Princess Street y el hecho de que había rehuido su mirada todo el rato y escapado a toda prisa a su habitación tan pronto bajó del automóvil. Tenía que reconocer que todo indicaba que ella no iba a mostrarse cooperadora absoluto; así las cosas, en realidad dudaba que le concediera la oportunidad de disculparse con ella antes de la cena.

¡Maldición!

Candy jamás lo había evitado antes.

─¡Vaya! ¡Pero si aquí estás, Ardley! ─exclamó en ese momento una conocida voz, justo frente a él. Una voz que, no sobraba decirlo, estaba aprendiendo a detestar muy rápidamente─. Llevo buscándote un buen rato, milord ¡No tienes buen aspecto caramba! A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que no es admisible beber solo ¡Y mucho menos Whisky! ─al escuchar la palabra 'whisky' William bajó la mirada y comprobó que, sin que él se percatara, su copa había sido llenada de nuevo por tercera vez─. En lo personal detesto esa cosa, así que pediré un vodka, aunque Jack sufra un desmayo ─dijo la voz, adquiriendo un bajo y misterioso tono confidencial al añadir─: tiene la curiosa idea de que el vodka debe consumirse únicamente en las borracheras privadas. Además está esa importante cuestión del patriotismo; tú sabes.

Hamish McKenzie ingresó en su campo de visión, ocupando lugar en el sillón contiguo al de él. Estaba haciendo ademán de llamar a un miembro del personal cuando William reaccionó. Una reacción lógica, teniendo en cuenta el episodio en los jardínes, su nada agradable estado de ánimo y los anteriores encuentros con Hamish:

─Si vas a beber esa basura, te agradecería que no lo hicieras en mi presencia, McKenzie ─expresó Sir William con voz fría y evidente desagrado, conminando así a su inesperado e indeseado compañero a marcharse.

Ante la indiscutible arrogancia que denotaba la voz de sir William, McKenzie se limitó a enarcar una ceja en señal de satisfecha sorpresa y luego, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto filosófico, bajó la mano y se acomodó en el sillón, tomando un diario que estaba al alcance para enseguida abrirlo y concentrarse en su lectura al tiempo que le ofrecía a William una vista inmejorable del título que dominaba la primera plana:

"Capital Norteamericano para la reconstrucción. El consorcio Ardley muestra interés por participar en la primera etapa de la nueva sección de la ciudad".

Inevitablemente el entrenado inversionista que había en William frunció el ceño, comprendiendo en el acto la malintencionada insinuación en el título del artículo principal. Una afirmación así acabaría por arruinar el inexistente buen humor de la tía y podía apostar que, si Johnson llegaba a leer eso, por seguro se le iba a erizar el bigote. En esos duros tiempos el nacionalismo se imponía por sobre todos los demás intereses y eso podía representar un escollo para las negociaciones. Mención aparte la ironía de que, siendo él quien era, se le identificara como un extranjero en vez de como un local ¡Por San Andrés! ¿Es que nada iba a salir bien ese día? En momentos así añoraba con pasión América y la soledad y anonimato que le brindaba en todos los aspectos.

─¿Se le ofrece algo, milord? ─inquirió entonces el empleado, dirigiéndose no a McKenzie, como cabría esperar, sino a sir William, en el tono correcto y educado reservado para los huéspedes más especiales.

─Un camarote en el próximo barco a América ─gruñó William entre dientes; resignándose a la compañía de Hamish. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y también se sentía ligeramente mareado, pese a haber bebido apenas dos raciones de whisky.

─¿Perdón, milord? ─preguntó el mesero, ligeramente alarmado no solo por sus palabras, sino por la ruidosa carcajada que McKenzie dejó escapar al escucharlo.

─Tráiganos más whisky ─ordenó Hamish, con distinguida autoridad, permitiéndose el esbozar una mueca de autocomplacencia. Que estaba disfrutando el episodio quedaba muy claro; que hubiera calibrado correctamente el peligroso estado de ánimo de sir William, no tanto.

William, por su parte, se limitó a asentir con resignación evidente. Sabía que no tenía que hacer o decir nada más, porque bastaba un ademán o un simple gesto para gozar de la mejor atención que pudiesen ofrecerle. Era una de las ventajas del apellido Ardley: lo mejor siempre, en todas partes.

Ojalá la vida fuese tan simple como solicitar una bebida.

**NOTA**

_El nombre de Black's es una libertad autoral. _


	20. Escaramuza

"Quien ose importunar a un Ardley obtendrá sólo una de dos respuestas: un apretón de manos o una espada en la garganta", rezaba un arcaico dicho sobre el clan Ardley y, tratándose de la sociedad de Edimburgo, cabía esperar que todos lo conocieran; sin embargo, hablando concretamente de esa tarde en el club Black's, un vistazo al sitio dónde se encontraba Sir William Albert Ardley y su distinguido acompañante dejaba la clara impresión de que Hamish McKenzie ignoraba por completo esa sentencia.

¿Espada o apretón de manos? Nadie parecía interesado en adivinar. A ninguno de los presentes, quienes de tiempo en tiempo lanzaban furtivas miradas al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la peculiar escena, les hubiera dado por pensar que Hamish McKenzie arriesgaba su garganta a no ser por la evidente expresión de fastidio que endurecía el rostro del barón de Arwick. Era obvio para los conocedores, que McKenzie contaba tan sólo con su afamada buena suerte para salir airoso y de una pieza estando el ambiente tan cargado de incertidumbre y animosidad. Era obvio, también, que lord Ardley no iba a facilitarle las cosas.

Si George Johnson, sir Wayne, Lady Townstead o la mismísima Aloy hubieran atestiguado el momento, habrían temido por la integridad física de Hamish; sin embargo, Hamish mismo parecía estar benditamente ignorante del riesgo que corría no sólo su nariz, sino su esqueleto al completo y eso contribuyó, en gran medida, a apaciguar la cólera de Sir William haciéndole cobrar conciencia de lo ridículo que debía parecer y de que su comportamiento no era el mejor, dada su posición y la misma importancia de McKenzie para el consorcio y el Clan Ardley; hecho éste sobre el cual, sin duda alguna, Lady Townstead y sir Wayne le llamarían la atención al día siguiente o esa misma noche, en ausencia de Johnson.

William suspiró, sabiendo que no podía aspirar a tener la suerte de ser reprendido por sus ancianos favoritos; puesto que su lista de pecados a esas alturas ya era tan extensa que, con toda seguridad, la encargada de recitársela sería la mismísima madame Aloy, aunque para ello la anciana tuviera que restablecerse milagrosamente de sus malestares. Así que, una vez considerado el punto, resolvió, con resignación típica de un caballero, que la impuesta compañía de Hamish era el menor de sus problemas: de cualquier forma no tenía escapatoria y el lúgubre porvenir que le esperaba nada más abandonar el club, bien valía una borrachera, así fuera con McKenzie como testigo.

El camarero eligió ese momento para regresar con una botella de whisky, misma que sirvió en sendas copas de las cuales William no vaciló en tomar la suya, apurándola hasta vaciarla por completo. No era un gesto distinguido en absoluto; pero no le importaba. Desde la noche anterior su vida estaba de cabeza y no daba trazas de volver a recuperar el equilibrio en mucho tiempo. Desde la velada en Bute House no podía estar seguro de que traer a Candy hasta Escocia hubiera sido una buena idea. Desde la mañana que acababa de pasar, no encontraba sitio dónde pisar que no fuera terreno minado. Desde dónde él veía las cosas... beber hasta perder el sentido iba a convertirse en el menor de sus pecados durante esa jornada de pesadilla.

─Intuyo que ya te has enterado de las apuestas que corren en la pizarra privada desde este mediodía ─declaró Hamish mientras que, con elegante disimulo, sin dejar de leer el diario, levantaba levemente la mano para corresponder al saludo de un caballero sentado en una de las mesas junto al ventanal. Sir William se percató, no sin sorpresa, que Hamish parecía completamente en su elemento en ese lugar y también supo, en su fuero interno, que McKenzie no se había extrañado en absoluto por encontrarlo ahí bebiendo.

Molesto, al sentir que Hamish llevaba cierta ventaja sobre él gracias a un interesante talento que le permitía juzgar adecuadamente el carácter de las personas, William evitó responder, sintiendo que la rabia lo invadía nuevamente. Por supuesto que estaba enterado de que tres a uno pensaban que el anuncio en The Gazette de su compromiso matrimonial con Lady Arshbrooke o alguna otra dama cerraría la Pequeña Temporada ¡Malditos idiotas!

─No les permitas fastidiarte, milord ─aconsejó McKenzie, con tono inesperadamente serio y formal; conciliador también─. Si les concedes la más mínima oportunidad, estarán dirigiendo cada paso de tu vida en menos de lo que lo cuentas. Un Ardley, todos por aquí lo saben, impone su voluntad en vez de seguir directrices de gente estúpida. Asegúrate de recordarlo.

─El único fastidiando por aquí eres tú, McKenzie ─replicó William con un gruñido poco elegante.

─Si yo fuera tú no les daría importancia a los rumores ─aseveró Hamish con convicción─. Ocurre que tu regreso es el tema de conversación favorito por todas partes y con ello la diversión está asegurada en una Pequeña Temporada demasiado aburrida de ordinario. No dudes que deberás tolerar a la alta sociedad por un tiempo más. Habla poco, sonríe mucho, haz cumplidos y evita confrontaciones. Hasta ahora vas muy bien, salvo por esa metedura de pata con el asunto Arshbrooke ─aseguró─. Ten cuidado o te encontrarás con un anillo en el dedo y una esposa colgada de tu brazo antes de siquiera saber el nombre completo de la chica ─advirtió, mirándolo directamente; un brillo acerado surgiendo de sus ojos de chispas doradas.

Esposa.

La palabra que más odiaba en el mundo, considerando lo vivido en los últimos tiempos desde su primera aparición pública. Parecía que los entrometidos de ambos continentes no hablaban de otra cosa ¿Porqué a todos les interesaba ese asunto tan ridículo?

─Gracias por el consejo, McKenzie ─gruñó Sir William, evidentemente fastidiado─. Pero será mejor que te ocupes de tus propios asuntos ─espetó, en voz baja y, enseguida, se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

─Miss White es una dama encantadora ─repuso Hamish, como al descuido; aunque el tinte provocador en su voz era perceptible─. Sería mejor para ella si comenzaras a poner un poco más de atención a tus deberes como tutor, Ardley, en vez de matar el tiempo aprendiendo a beber como Dios manda.

─Mis deberes como tutor, disculpa que te lo diga, no son de tu incumbencia y, para tu información ¡Yo no paso el tiempo bebiendo! ─siseó William, luchando por conservar el control. Rogando porque McKenzie no dijera otra palabra. Aunque no esperaba tener tanta suerte. No supo cuándo había vuelto a sentarse; pero de pronto había perdido las ganas de marcharse. Por alguna condenada razón no quería ceder a McKenzie el placer de la última palabra.

─¡Pero qué mal genio traes hoy, hombre de Dios! ─replicó Hamish, con soltura, mirándole con tanta incredulidad que no cabía duda de que todo era más una actuación que otra cosa─. Desde el baile de anoche ha quedado claro que tu pupila será uno de los diamantes de temporada en cuanto ocurra su presentación formal. Es tu deber velar por sus intereses y vigilar que ningun abejorro con malas intenciones zumbe a su alrededor ─recomendó, en el tono que emplearía un venerable anciano al aconsejar a su nieto favorito.

─¿Porqué no te callas, McKenzie? ─preguntó William en tono agresivo que hasta a él mismo le sonó fuera de lo normal. Muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que, no obstante lo poco que había bebido, el whisky había comenzado a afectarle ¡Por San Andrés! Si Johnson anduviera por ahí se estaría riendo de él.

─Ardley, Ardley ─replicó Hamish en tono entre divertido y preocupado─. No soy tu enemigo ─declaró, con una seriedad que no había mostrado en ninguna ocasión anterior desde que se conocieran─. Sería mejor para ti y para mi si comenzaras por dejar la animosidad de lado y te concentraras en lo importante.

─Lo importante ─Sir William hizo una mueca que demostraba a todas luces cuán confundido se encontraba. Después de todo ¿qué era lo importante? Esos días difícilmente podía saberlo.

Sir William contempló a Hamish, quien no se mostraba en absoluto intimidado por su agresividad y reconoció que, obviando sus aires teatrales, McKenzie estaba siendo muy sincero. Notó también que el muy fresco había contado con su furia al mencionar a su pupila, y se preguntó, no sin cierta inquietud ¿Qué tanto había adivinado Hamish respecto a él y su relación con Candy? Si McKenzie intuía algo, eso quería decir que la alta sociedad bien podía en algún momento comenzar a prestar atención también a ello y eso podría acarrear consecuencias nefastas en lo que tocaba a la reputación de Candy, él mismo... y el clan al completo, si a esas iban ¡Maldición!

─¡Vaya! ¡El rufián en persona! ─la voz que interrumpió sus reflexiones no sonó amigable, ni bromista, sino hosca y enfadada y, ciertamente, no pertenecía a Hamish ─y yo que me atreví a soñar con que tendrías un poco de sentido de la vergüenza y no te pasarías por aquí, Ardley ─aunque mantuvo el tono bajo, Bruce MacBain dejó que su voz conservara el volumen suficiente para que quienes estaban más cerca escucharan sus palabras, que evidentemente tenían toda la intención de provocarlo.

─Buenas noches, Arley ─saludó William con aburrimiento evidente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al descubrir que, dados los últimos acontecimientos, lo último que le interesaba era sostener algún tipo de enfrentamiento con el imbécil hijo de MacBee─. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ─inquirió, conservando el tono de hastío, percibiendo que Hamish, a su lado, luchaba por permanecer concentrado en el diario al tiempo que evitaba sonreír. McKenzie era del tipo exasperante, por decir poco; pero William se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando la emoción de verse libre de su animosidad habitual contra MacBain gracias a él. Si era sincero consigo mismo debía reconocer que, en esos momentos, le apetecía mucho más descargar su puño contra Hamish que reñir con Arley y eso, en sí, era algo parecido a un milagro.

Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que le había resultado por demás chocante escuchar en voz de McKenzie los mismos consejos que Johnson habría soltado, de ordinario, ante una situación similar ¡Maldito fuera Hamish! ¡Pretendiendo darle lecciones a él!

─¿Sabes, milord? ─la voz de MacBain le regresó a la realidad─. No niego que me sentiría muy honrado de mostrarte la salida e indicarte la ruta más corta a Norteamérica ─declaró el vizconde con una sonrisa maliciosa, y luego, tras fingir que pensaba un poco en el asunto, prosiguió─: Sin embargo, me veo obligado a reconocer que tu regreso ha traído sorpresas muy agradables de contemplar.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, William se tensó, rogando porque Bruce no añadiera nada más a su declaración. Inquieto, dejó que su mirada vagara en derredor, sopesando las consecuencias de ceder a la abierta provocación de MacBain. Mala idea, decidió, sabiendo que, de encontrarse Johnson por ahí estaría dedicándole una de sus patentadas expresiones de insufrible superioridad. "William, William, todavía no aprendes ¿Verdad?" La frase resonó en su mente, trayéndole recuerdos de un pasado que se le antojaba ya muy lejano. Para un Ardley el escándalo no era una opción. Primera lección aprendida del implacable George; a muy temprana edad, por lo que recordaba.

De pronto, la situación al completo se le antojó ridícula; tan ridícula que sintió el impulso de reír; no obastante, recordó a tiempo que, tratándose de MacBain, la pelea apenas estaba comenzando.

─Precisamente le estaba dando las gracias a Ardley por dejarnos gozar por unos días de la incomparable simpatía de su joven pupila ─se adelantó Hamish a responder, con un desparpajo que William no pudo más que admirar─. ¿Sabes Arley? Me complace que seas el primero en enterarte que, gracias a la encantadora señorita White, he empezado a considerar las ventajas del matrimonio ─aseguró, y su tono sonó tan sincero que hizo que sir William se aprestara a calcular los dientes que conseguiría romperle al primer puñetazo ¡Maldito Hamish! ¿Quién se creía que era para escupir comentarios así?

La furia corrió por su sistema, envenenándole la sangre. No obstante, fue la inesperada reacción de MacBain, o más bien la falta de ella, lo que evitó el desastre y lo hizo concentrarse en el silencioso intercambio entre Bruce y Hamish.

¿Qué ocurría ahí? Ambos hombres se miraban retadoramente; pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a trasgredir ninguna norma importante de cortesía. Inevitablemente, William evocó a George y alguna que otra negociación de altos vuelos y, de repente, comprendió la valiosa ayuda que Hamish le acababa de brindar. Más relajado que antes, permaneció a la expectativa sabiendo que, con MacBain, las cosas nunca resultaban sencillas.

─¿En serio? ─inquirió Bruce, como al descuido; sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y no acabando de entender qué había pasado ahí. La vida deparaba sorpresas, cierto; pero esta, en lo particular, le desconcertaba y mucho: de ordinario Ardley estaría rebatiéndole el saludo con un comentario ácido y voz enérgica, en vez de mantenerse ecuánime y silencioso.

El heredero MacBain no tardó en reconocer que esa tarde no obtendría ninguna victoria. Frente a él, el acompañante de William optó por cerrar el diario y depositarlo a un lado del amplio sillón, evidentemente dejando claro que ese no era un sitio que él pudiera ocupar.

Hamish McKenzie, de entre todos los hombres en Edimburgo. Bruce gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que sólo le restaba desar buena tarde y retirarse con elegancia. Si algo tenía claro MacBain era que no podía retar al hombre a cargo de importantes y prometedores negocios de su familia por ningún motivo... aunque en ese instante lo único que le apeteciera fuera romperle la nariz ¡El muy maldito acababa de dejar claro su interés por la pupila de William y tomado una enorme ventaja que contrariaba todos sus planes!

─Te veré otro día, Ardley ─informó Bruce con tono despectivo─. A una hora decente en que no te encuentres tan ebrio y parezcas más un caballero.

─A tu salud ─fue la respuesta de sir William, quien elevó su copa desdeñosamente en dirección a MacBain, dejando claro lo poco que le importaba la opinión de éste respecto a los horarios, las bebidas y la caballerosidad. Tras ejecutar una reverencia con mal disimulada cortesía, Bruce se alejó hacia el fondo de la ampla estancia, sin duda en busca de alguien con quién conversar o jugar una partida.

─Y ahí va un abejorro idiota ─canturreó Hamish, evidentemente satisfecho, levantando su copa para beber un pequeño sorbo de whisky al tiempo que su mirada vagaba por el amplio salón. William estuvo a punto de reír al notar que, de los caballeros presentes, sólo dos o tres tuvieron la valentía para saludar desde la distancia y el resto fingió estar muy ocupado en sus asuntos. Fingir era la palabra clave; porque resultaba obvio que todos habían estado muy pendientes de la conversación (o quizás valdría decir confrontación) con MacBain.

¡Maldita aristocracia entrometida!


End file.
